Une chance de tout changer
by LilySnape63
Summary: Le jour de ses onze ans, Kaya Gilmore, une orpheline, voit son existence bouleversée. Un veil homme, à la longue barbe blanche, vient la chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Un nouveau monde s'offre alors à elle et va lui permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son identité.
1. Chapter 1

TROISIÈME ANNÉE

**1**

**Retour au château**

Dans la Grande Salle le bruit assourdissant des discutions et des rires fit place au silence à l'ouverture de la grande porte en bois qui laissa entrer les 1ère années, accompagnés comme à chaque fois du professeur McGonagall, qui revêtait sa traditionnelle robe verte et son vieux chapeau qui cachait ses cheveux tirés en arrière par un chignon. Le groupe passa au centre des quatre immenses tables, chacune représentant l'une des maisons. Les deux tables à leur gauche étant celles des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, suivies à leur droite par celles des Gryffondor et pour finir des Poufsouffle. Assise au milieu de la table aux couleurs rouge et or, Kaya observait les nouveaux venus avec enthousiasme. Elle aimait voir leurs yeux ébahis devant le spectacle qu'offraient les étoiles du plafond magique et des bougies flottantes qui éclairaient la Grande Salle. Chaque année, elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait elle-même ressenti la toute première fois qu'elle avait franchi cette porte. Elle repéra dans le lot, un petit rouquin aux tâches de rousseur, avec une robe de sorcier usagée.

« Encore un Weasley, se dit-elle »

Les Weasley était bien connu dans l'école. Kaya était dans la classe des jumeaux célèbres pour leurs bêtises, leur nombre record de retenus et leur rôle de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Percy, l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, nommé préfet de Gryffondor, était en 5ème année, avec Olivier Dubois, le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffons. Charlie poursuivait ses études sur les dragons en Roumanie et Bill, le fils aîné, était devenu briseur de sorts.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant un tabouret sur lequel siégeait un vieux chapeau extrêmement sale, déchiré et rapiécé à plusieurs endroits, qui faisait face à la grande table des professeurs perpendiculaire aux autres, où trônait le directeur entre le professeur de potions et une chaise vide à se droite, qui n'attendait plus que le professeur de métamorphose.

Au grand étonnement des petits nouveaux, l'une des coutures du chapeau se déchira pour laisser apparaître une fente donnant l'impression que celui-ci avait une bouche. Le chapeau s'anima et se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Tout le monde applaudit l'introduction à la cérémonie des répartitions qui chaque année était différente grâce à l'originalité des paroles prononcée par le Choixpeau, qui se montrait chaque fois très inventif.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'imposa et mit fin aux applaudissements en prenant le Choixpeau de sa main gauche et déroulant un parchemin de sa main droite.

_ Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbott Hannah !

Une jeune fille un peu hésitante s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, Mcgonagall posa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête blonde, un court instant de silence se mit en place puis un :

_ POUFSOUFFLE ! sonore se fit entendre de la part du couvre-chef, suivi par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations provenant de la table des Poufsouffle, qui accueillirent la petite nouvelle.

_ Bones Susan !

_ POUFSOUFFLE ! le même bruit assourdissent se fit entendre provenant de la même table.

_ Boot Terry !

_ SERDAIGLE !

Cette fois ce fut la table aux couleurs bleu et marron qui se mit à acclamer le jeune garçon qui prit place au bout d'un long banc.

_ Brocklehurst Mandy !

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Brown Lavande !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Kaya, ainsi que toute sa table se mit à applaudir et à crier de joie pour accueillir comme il se devait le premier griffon nommé de la soirée.

_ Bulstrode Millicent !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Crabbe Vincent !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Finch-Fletchley Justin !

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Finnigan Seamus !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Goyle Gregory !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Granger Hermione !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Longdubat Neville !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ MacDougal Morag' !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Malfoy Draco !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Nott Theodore !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Parkinson Pansy !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Patil Padma!

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Patil Parvati!

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Potter Harry !

Des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

« Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ? _»_

Un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes prit place sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit bien plus de temps pour décider où il allait l'envoyer, puis lança finalement :

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à la table rouge et or qui se mit à crier et à applaudir le nouveau venu. Percy lui sera la main, ainsi que Fred et George qui n'arrêtaient pas de scander « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !» McGonagall demanda le silence et continua la répartition. Kaya avait eut quelque échos de l'aventure du nouveau venu, mais n'étant pas entrée dans le monde des sorciers depuis longtemps, elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails et n'était donc pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres.

_ Turpin Lisa !

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Weasley Ronald !

Le petit rouquin s'avança.

« J'en étais sûre, pensa Kaya. Aucune surprise, il sera des nôtres lui aussi.»

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Il prit place aux côtés de Harry et Fred.

_ Zabini Blaise !

_ SERPENTARD !

La répartition était enfin terminée. Le directeur s'avança pour faire son traditionnel discours de début d'année, pendant que le professeur de métamorphoses rangeait le tabouret et le Choixpeau dans un coin, pour enfin prendre place à ses côtés.

_ Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Toute la salle l'applaudit. Le banquet apparut sur les tables et tout le monde commença à manger. Les fantômes firent eux aussi leur apparition. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ne manqua pas d'aller saluer les nouveaux Gryffondors, sans oublier évidement Harry, en leur faisant sa fameuse démonstration de tête qui pendouille. Kaya écoutait les conversations de ses camarades qui se racontaient leurs vacances. Comme chaque année elle n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter elle-même, mais elle avait pour habitude de se promettre qu'un jour elle aussi vivrait de super vacances. Elle resta donc muette tout le long du repas, un peu distraite et rêveuse de temps à autre, ce qui ne choqua personne puisqu'elle avait toujours été ainsi, du genre discrète, solitaire et pas très loquace. Ses amies le savaient bien et ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague dès qu'elle s'attardait sur la table des professeurs et que son regard croisait celui du professeur de potions. Ce simple contact visuel la ramena à la réalité, en espérant que ni lui, ni ses amies ne s'étaient aperçus de son moment d'égarement. Face à elle, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons racontait son voyage à Paris.

_ Je suis allée sous la tour Eiffel et j'ai vu la petite statut de la liberté, il y avait tellement de chose à voir, Notre Dame…

_ Moi j'ai vu la grande statue de la liberté, cet été à New York, la coupa une brunette enthousiaste, assise à côté de Kaya. Je suis aussi allée à Barcelone, la Sagrada Familia est magnifique, à couper le souffle.

_ Notre Dame est impressionnante aussi, tu sais, lui répondit la blonde un peu vexée.

_ Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Célia.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva, le silence se fit et il déclara :

_ Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché nos soifs, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y !

Tout le monde se mit à chanter.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Kaya sourit en entendant les jumeaux finir l'hymne sur le rythme de la marche funèbre. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

_ Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant au lit. Allez tout le monde dehors !

Percy se leva et demanda aux premières années de le suivre jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors fermée par le portrait de la gosse dame. Celle-ci vêtue d'une robe rose, se prenait, comme à son habitude, pour une diva.

_ Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle royalement.

_ Caput Draconis, lui répondit Percy.

Elle les laissa entrer en pivotant sur le côté. Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent à leur tour. Alors que Célia et la brunette s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, Kaya leur dit bonne nuit et monta se coucher car contrairement à ses amies, elle n'avait pas eu de vacances à proprement parler et elle était épuisée. Le premier cours ne commençait qu'à 10h le lendemain matin, après que le professeur McGonagall ait distribué leur emploi du temps au moment du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle était contente de retrouver la chambre cylindrique contenant quatre lits à baldaquin aux couvertures rouge et or. Elle contourna le poil au centre de la pièce pour rejoindre la fenêtre à gauche de son lit, la nuit était tombée sur le parc du château et la lune, qui semblait lui sourire, se reflétait sur l'eau du lac. Elle se dirigea ensuite au pied de son lit où l'attendait sa valise, que les elfes de maison avaient montée après son arrivée au château. Elle l'ouvrit, en sortit sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc et se changea, puis elle se glissa entre les draps et ferma les rideaux de son lit, ainsi que ses yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, le soleil inondait la pièce de sa lumière matinale teintée d'orange. Elle quitta son lit, prit ses habits et sortit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient toujours derrière les épais rideaux. Elle descendit à la salle de bain commune comme à son habitude, elle fit couler l'eau de la douche la plus proche, pour qu'elle ait le temps de chauffer alors qu'elle se déshabillait. Elle se mit sous le jet et resta un moment immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle aimait le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau au réveil. Elle finit par se laver, se prépara et se rendit dans la grande salle. À son arrivée, seuls les directeurs des maisons étaient présents, chacun à l'extrémité de leur grande table respective, derrière sept piles de parchemins, qu'ils avaient soigneusement disposés en rangées. Quand Kaya poussa la lourde porte de bois, celle-ci se mit à grincer. Les professeurs levèrent les yeux vers elle, surpris de voir une élève arriver si tôt. Elle avança en direction du professeur McGonagall qui lui fit un grand sourire pour l'accueillir.

_ Bonjour professeur.

_ Bonjour Kaya, toujours matinale à ce que je peux constater, elle lui tendit un parchemin. On se verra un peu plus tard.

_ Oui. Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et commença à examiner son emploi du temps. Sa journée allait commencer par Divination avec le professeur Trelawney, puis Métamorphose. Après le repas elle reprenait avec Soins aux créatures magiques données par le professeur Brûlopot, qui était aussi le dernier cours de la journée. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir sa matière préférée aujourd'hui, mais c'était quand même une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Quand elle releva la tête de sa feuille elle s'aperçut que son petit déjeuner était apparu devant elle. Elle prit une tasse de café noir avec deux sucres, un verre de jus d'orange, un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Elle aimait déjeuner seule, dans le calme, parce qu'elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle finit sa tasse quand un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle entra à son tour. Elle quitta la grande salle pour aller chercher ses affaires de classe dans sa chambre et monta en haut de la tour nord, elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et sortit un livre de son sac. C'était encore une de ses habitudes d'avoir toujours un livre sur elle, à ce moment c'était « _Les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles et la traversée du miroir. _» de Lewis Carroll, l'un de ses livres favoris.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, l'heure de Divination était déjà là et elle entendait le brouhaha des élèves qui montaient les escaliers. Elle marqua sa page et remit son livre dans son sac. Elle frappa à la porte de la classe et le professeur Trelawney vint lui ouvrir.

_ Bonjour professeur.

_ Bonjour Miss Gilmore, allez vous installer.

Kaya fut surprise que son nouveau professeur connaisse déjà son nom, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle était professeur de Divination, quoi de plus normal. Elle entra et alla s'asseoir à l'une des nombreuses tables rondes. Dans toute la pièce régnait une odeur d'encens et d'herbes aromatiques. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour être rejointe par Lisa et son amie.

_ Salut ! Toujours la première levée, lui dit la jeune fille brune, Kaya lui donna pour seule réponse, un grand sourire.

_ Tu sais qu'elle aime le calme avant la tempête Médé, on ne la changera pas.

Elles prirent place de chaque côté de Kaya, alors que les jumeaux Weasley s'assirent juste derrière elles, accompagnés de Lee Jordan. Le professeur se mit face à eux, à côté d'un grand fauteuil et d'un guéridon recouvert d'un châle rouge sur lequel reposait au centre, une boule de cristal.

_ Bienvenue, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin en chair et en os, déclara le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue car je ne descends que très rarement dans le reste du château. Je préfère le calme de ma classe. Je vous préviens que l'art de la divination n'est pas donné à tout le monde et que si vous n'avez aucun don de double vue, il me semble impossible que vous puissiez apprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette matière.

Elle portait des lunettes aux verres tellement épais qu'ils faisaient loupe et agrandissaient ses yeux en lui donnant un air un peu inquiétant. C'était une femme mince, recouverte de colliers, de bracelets et de bagues, telle un sapin de Noël recouvert de guirlandes et de boules. Elle poursuivit sa présentation :

_ Cette année nous verrons les méthodes de base de la Divination, nous consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé, le trimestre suivant nous étudierons les lignes de la main et les signes du feu, puis nous finirons l'année avec les boules de cristal.

Sa présentation terminée, elle demanda aux élèves de se servir le thé, en précisent à Alicia Spinnet de faire attention à ne pas se brûler, mais quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci porta sa tasse jusqu'à sa bouche et poussa un petit cri car l'eau était encore beaucoup trop chaude pour la boire. Après avoir bu sa tasse Kaya regarda les feuilles de thé au fond et lut son manuel, « _Lever le voile du futur _», pages cinq et six, où il était indiqué :

« _Croix - "des épreuves et des souffrances"_

_ Massue - "une attaque"_

_ Soleil - "un grand bonheur"_

_ Gland - "une somme d'argent inattendue, de l'or qui arrive de lui-même"_

_ Faucon - "un ennemi mortel"_

_ Tête de mort - "un grand danger sur votre chemin"_

_ Le Sinistros - "la mort" _»

Le cours se passa plutôt bien malgré quelques avertissements de tragédies en tout genre lues dans les tasses de certains élèves et le professeur Trelawney qui annonça à d'autres la perte d'un membre de leur famille. De ce côté-là Kaya ne risquait plus grand-chose n'ayant jamais connu ses parents et ayant grandi dans un orphelinat jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans. Tout le monde sortit de la salle de classe un peu abasourdi par leur premier cours de l'année qui avait fait grand effet, à moins que ce ne fut l'inhalation en continu de la fumée d'encens qui leur faisait tourner la tête ainsi. Ils descendirent le grand escalier et prirent la direction de la salle de cours de Métamorphose. La porte de la classe était grande ouverte, les élèves entrèrent et prirent place. Kaya et ses amies étaient assises au premier rang. Un chat gris tigré assis sur le bureau du professeur, les observait de ses yeux jaunes et attendit que le dernier élève se soit installé pour sauter sur le sol de pierre. Le professeur reprit sa forme habituelle et les élèves, toujours admiratifs devant la capacité de leur professeur à changer d'apparence, l'applaudirent de bon cœur.

_ Merci, dit-t-elle en souriant. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Animagi. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

La jeune fille assise à côté de Kaya leva la main tellement vite que son geste la fit se lever légèrement de sa chaise.

_ Médéa.

_ Un Animagus est un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal, comme vous professeur.

_ Tout à fait, merci Miss Dillon, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Un Animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir. La différence fondamentale entre les métamorphoses "communes" et "animagiques" est que le transformé "normal" devient entièrement animal, perd toute conscience humaine qui laisse place à un instinct bestial jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort. L'Animagus, lui, garde souvenirs, pensée et conscience. Il faut aussi noter qu'une personne atteinte de lycanthropie n'est pas considérée comme un Animagus. Le Ministère de la Magie tient un registre qui se veut exhaustif, des _animagi_, le registre contient, entre autres, les noms des sept Animagi déclarés et existants au XXe siècle, dont moi.

Le cours fut des plus intéressants, au point que personne ne vit l'heure passer. Pendant le déjeuner les 3èmes années ne discutèrent que de l'animal hypothétique qu'ils pourraient peut-être devenir un jour.

_ Et toi Kaya ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, c'était quoi la question ?

_ Encore la tête dans les nuages, nota Célia avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

_ On te demandait en quel animal tu aimerais pouvoir te transformer.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, … peut-être en loup.

_ Ça t'irait parfaitement, lui répondit Médéa.

Kaya avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les pieds sur terre ces derniers temps, pourtant elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son regard se porta directement sur le professeur de potions, en grande conversation avec le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Après avoir mangé, les gryffons en 3èmes année quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc sous la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil de septembre pour se rendre à leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques donné par le professeur Brûlopot. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Kaya sortit son exemplaire des «_ Animaux Fantastiques (Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques) _» de Newt Scamander et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, suivie par Médéa et Célia.

_ La poisse ! se mirent à lancer Fred et George en cœur.

Kaya leva les yeux et vit les 3èmes années de Serpentard débarquer, mais avant que la guerre des gangs n'éclate, le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour en compagnie d'une créature mis aigle, mis cheval.

_ Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Brûlopot et je vous présente Buck. Qui peut me dire de quelle créature il s'agit ?

Le professeur Brûlopot n'aimait pas les longs discours de présentation et préférait commencer ses cours directement dans le vif du sujet.

_ Il s'agit d'un Hippogriffe, Monsieur, intervint Célia avant que Médéa n'en ait eu le temps. Elles aimaient toutes les deux se mettre en compétition, Kaya qui n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle les laissait répondre aux questions sans se faire prier, même si elle connaissait elle aussi les réponses. Elle se disait que de toute manière ses notes étaient largement suffisantes pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas sans cervelle et qu'il ne servait à rien de passer pour une « je sais tout ».

_ Bien, 10 points pour vous, Miss… ?

_ McDouglas, Monsieur.

_ Très bien, poursuivit-il. Un Hippogriffe est une créature volante, natif d'Europe mais c'est répandu dans le monde entier, dont la tête, le torse, les ailes et les pattes avant sont celles d'un aigle et dont le corps (y compris les pattes postérieures et la queue) est celui d'un cheval. Il a des yeux de couleur orange, mais sa robe peut avoir plusieurs nuances (comme noir, vert-bronze, marron-rouge, gris-bleu et blanc rosé), de même que les chevaux normaux. L'envergure des ailes d'un hippogriffe adulte est environ de 4 mètres. Les hippogriffes sont carnivores et extrêmement dangereux tant qu'ils ne sont pas dressés et cette étape ne doit être prise en charge que par des sorciers ou sorcières qualifiés (ceci dit, les hippogriffes peuvent se nourrir d'insectes, d'oiseaux et de petits animaux comme les rats ou les furets). Les Hippogriffes construisent à même le sol des nids dans lesquels ils pondent un seul œuf grand et fragile qui éclôt vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Dans un délai d'une semaine, le jeune hippogriffe est prêt à voler, mais il lui faudra attendre encore plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir accompagner ses parents sur de longs trajets. Une personne souhaitant approcher un hippogriffe doit le fixer dans les yeux et le saluer en s'inclinant ; si l'animal s'incline à son tour, on peut le toucher et même le chevaucher. Les possesseurs d'hippogriffes sont tenus de les garder sous sortilège de Désillusion pour éviter que les Moldus ne les aperçoivent. Poudlard dispose d'au moins une douzaine d'hippogriffes pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, dont Buck. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous fassiez un croquis de Buck, puis je choisirai l'un d'entre vous pour donner un petit exemple.

Le dessin était l'un des passes temps préféré de Kaya avec la lecture, elle avait un don certain pour ce qui était de reproduire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se plaisait à croire que c'était de famille, que son père ou sa mère avaient eux aussi un don pour cet art. Il lui arrivait d'imaginer de qui elle pouvait tenir ses yeux bleu azur, qui avaient la particularité d'être délimité par un anneau bleu nuit ou encore ses cheveux châtain foncés, qui avaient un légère tendance à boucler quand le temps se faisait humide.

_ Vous ! dit la voix du professeur qui la sortit de sa concentration.

Elle releva la tête de son esquisse et vit tous les regards braqués sur elle.

_ Je vous demande pardon professeur, l'interrogea-t-elle un peu inquiète.

_ Venez montrer l'exemple à vos petits camarades, inclinez-vous bien bas devant Buck et surtout, regardez-le dans les yeux et ne vous relevez que lorsqu'il se sera incliné à son tour en signe d'acceptation. Allez-y !

Kaya s'avança, un peu perplexe devant Buck et se pencha en avant un bon moment. Au bout d'une minute ou deux Buck la salua à son tour.

_ Très bien, vous pouvez l'approcher et le caresser si le cœur vous en dit.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la magnifique créature et passa sa main sur sa tête. Sa classe l'applaudit chaleureusement alors que les Serpentards, l'air dédaigneux, semblaient déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'accident. Elle se sentait fière et avait l'impression d'être privilégiée mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Les cours de la journée étaient finis. Des groupes d'élèves se dispersaient, certains retournaient dans leur salle commune, d'autres à la bibliothèque. Kaya préféra rester au soleil, elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lac après avoir prévenu ses amies qui se doutaient qu'elle désirerait être seule. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douce chaleur sur sa peau, un frison de bien-être la traversa et lui déclencha la chair de poule. Tout était si paisible et parfait en cet instant.

« Du pur plaisir, pensa-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. »

Elle sortit son livre et reprit sa lecture.

Le soleil commença à se coucher, avec lui sa lumière. Les yeux de Kaya commençaient à se fatiguer à force d'être plissés pour déchiffrer les lignes qu'elle tentait de lire. Elle ferma son livre et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Le diner avait déjà commencé. Elle s'empressa de trouver ses amies, elle sentait les regards la suivre, mais bizarrement seul un regard la mit mal à l'aise, une vision froide et interrogatrice provenant des yeux noirs du professeur qui l'intriguait depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle trouva les deux jeunes filles qui lui avaient gardé une place juste au moment où elle se sentit rougir. Elle prit place avec hâte.

_ Merci, de m'avoir gardé une place.

_ On se doutait que tu serais légèrement en retard.

_ On commence à te connaître, lui lança gentiment Célia avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et commença à manger. Elle tourna légèrement les yeux en direction de la table des professeurs pour voir si elle était toujours observée. Mais l'homme avait à présent le regard dans le vide, fixant son assiette sans donner l'impression de la voir. Elle se surprit à avoir un petit sourire attendri et se força à détourner le regard quand elle prit conscience que son attitude pouvait lui porter préjudice. Elles finirent de souper et montèrent se coucher. Exténuée Kaya tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans demander son reste.

Le lendemain, debout aux aurores, la jeune fille prit sa douche et partit déjeuner. Ce jour-là, elle fut vraiment la première à pénétrer dans la grande salle. Son café, son jus d'orange et ses viennoiseries apparurent devant elle. Elle saisit sa tasse quand la grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce qui la fit sursauter, mais par chance elle ne renversa pas son café. Il paressait gêné de ne voir qu'une seule élève dans cette immense salle, il entra tout de même, lui fit un signe de la tête pour la saluer à la hâte, qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait chez cet homme, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle trouvait son comportement des plus étranges. Comment un homme aussi timide, craintif, qui manquait d'une sacrée dose de confiance en lui avait pu devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Il y avait sans aucun doute quelque chose qui clochait, mais Dumbledore était un homme d'une grande sagesse, s'il l'avait engagé c'est qu'il y avait une raison et Kaya était du genre à savoir rester à sa place et à ne pas remettre en question les décisions d'un homme qui lui était supérieur en bien des égards.

Elle finit de manger et sortit de la grande salle pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours dans son dortoir, quand elle se heurta à une masse sombre qui la percuta avec une telle violence qu'elle fut repoussée en arrière. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous le choc, les leva et vit le visage de son professeur de potions, sur lequel se mêlait dégout et dédain, mais ses yeux laissaient transparaitre une légère surprise qui disparut assez vite pour être remplacée par de la colère.

_ Faites donc un peu attention, petite sotte !

_ Je suis vraiment désolée professeur, dit-elle gênée, sans avoir le courage de soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur et se sentant rougir.

Il la contourna et fila à la table des professeurs sans prêter attention aux excuses de la jeune fille, qui resta plantée là le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle continua son chemin vers sa chambre. À son arrivée, elle prit son emploi du temps, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la bouche en grand quand elle réalisa que le premier cours de la journée n'était autre que celui du professeur qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

_ La journée s'annonce bien, murmura-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait ironique.

Elle fit son sac et descendit dans le cachot où se déroulaient les cours. Elle se posa sur le sol glacé, à côté de la porte de la classe et prit son livre. Quand elle était plongée dans les récits de ses auteurs favoris, le temps avançait à une allure folle. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et brisèrent le silence du couloir obscur. Kaya leva la tête et reçut un courant d'air froid provoqué par le passage de la cape de son professeur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la regarda d'un air hautain.

_ Ce n'est pas en vous enfermant dans des contes de fée que vous ferez face aux dures réalités de la vie, Miss Gilmore, lui siffla-t-il froidement.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ferma tout de même son livre et le rangea. Elle ne tenait jamais compte des remarques acerbes que pouvait lancer cet homme si froid et distant parce que pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle sentait que cette attitude cachait un profond mal-être. Elle suivit son professeur à l'intérieur de la salle humide et mal éclairée et s'assit au deuxième rang, car elle savait que ses amies refuseraient catégoriquement de s'asseoir avec elle au premier et de toute façon il était déjà réservé aux Serpentards qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, précédant les Gryffons qui faisaient triste mine et trainaient les pieds. Seuls les Weasley semblaient impatients que le cours commence, ils s'étaient assis deux tabourets plus loin, se doutant sûrement que ceux-ci seraient réservés. Une petite lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils préparaient encore un mauvais coup, Kaya en était certaine leur passe-temps préféré étant de ridiculiser Rusard et le professeur de potions, ce qui faisait perdre pas mal de points à leur maison. Célia et Médéa arrivèrent et s'installèrent entre Kaya et Fred. Le professeur aux longs cheveux noir claqua la porte d'un simple coup de baguette et commença son cours.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la potion de Ratatinage. Ouvrez vos manuels page 134 et préparez votre matériel.

Toute la classe s'exécuta. Kaya prépara ses ingrédients :

« _- Racines de marguerites coupées _

_ - Figues pelées _

_ - Chenilles en tranche _

_ - Un foie de rat _

_ - Sangsues …_ »

Et lu attentivement les instructions. Au bout d'un petit moment sa potion prit la couleur verte indiquée dans son manuel de « Potions magiques » de Arsenius Beaulitron, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser infuser à feu doux, ce qui lui donnait le temps de laver ses ustensiles. Elle se trouvait face à l'évier quand une explosion sonore eut lieu derrière elle. Kaya se retourna en priant pour que ce ne soit pas sa potion mais comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient dû tester une potion bien à eux. Les deux frères étaient couverts d'un liquide épais et visqueux d'une couleur vert-jaune. Les Serpentards étaient pliés en deux à force de rire. Mais Snape les observait d'un regard noir.

_ Je vois que les retenues vous ont manquées pendant les vacances, Messieurs, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor et un beau zéro à chacun pour entamer cette 3ème année dit Snape en souriant, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour qu'on remplisse votre carnet de « rendez-vous » jusqu'au mois de décembre.

Les Serpentard avaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues rougies.

_ Je suppose que tout le monde a eu le temps de finir, enchaîna-t-il en commencent son tour d'inspection des chaudrons. Si je laisse le contenu de votre chaudron, remplissez une fiole et laissez-la moi sur mon bureau avant de partir sans oublier de marquer votre nom dessus.

Il passait de table en table, regardant les liquides, passant une louche dedans de temps à autre sans dire un mot. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire une grimace et de fusiller du regard l'élève responsable de la tambouille qu'il faisait disparaître d'un simple « Evanesco », mais quand il arriva au chaudron de Kaya il ne faisait, ni ne disait quoi que ce soit. Il semblait l'ignorer totalement, ce qui lui était égal puisqu'elle savait qu'elle réussissait à peu près à chaque fois et qu'il ne fallait sûrement pas attendre un compliment de la part de cet homme. Elle prit un flacon, colla une étiquette avec son nom dessus et versa un peu de sa potion dedans, puis alla le poser sur le bureau. Elle rangea sa table, prit son sac et sortit.

Le cours suivant était celui du professeur Quirrell. Elle allait pouvoir juger des compétences du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu en Étude des moldus. La porte de la classe donnait sous les arcades de la cour. Kaya s'assit au pied d'une des colonnes en attendent les autres. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de sortir son livre, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'entamer un autre chapitre avant le début du cours. La porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'élèves de septième année, visiblement heureux que le cours soit enfin terminé.

Enfin assise en classe après que le groupe d'avant en soit sorti, elle attendait Célia et Médéa qui arrivèrent en dernières, en compagnie des frères Weasley, qui arboraient un grand sourire de satisfaction. Kaya se demandait si c'était leur retenue qui les rendait si heureux ou la compagnie des deux jeunes filles. Le cours de Défense avait pour sujet les épouvantards, la définition du manuel était :

« _Créature pouvant changer d'apparence qui préfère vivre dans des endroits sombres et confinés et qui prend la forme la plus terrifiante possible lorsqu'elle rencontre une personne. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble un Epouvantard quand il est tout seul. L'Epouvantard semble se nourrir de la peur, et pas seulement comme moyen de défense, c'est pourquoi elle est désignée comme une créature maléfique. Beaucoup d'enfants moldus ont dû rencontrer des Epouvantards, qu'ils appellent "le monstre sous le lit", même si ce n'est pas dit explicitement dans le texte (Ndt: Boggart provient de bogey, ou bogey-man, l'équivalent du croquemitaine ou du Père Fouettard). On combat l'Epouvantard avec le sortilège dont la formule est "Riddikulus". _»

Le professeur Quirrell expliqua que les épouvantards aimaient les endroits sombres et que cette créature changeait d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.

À la fin du cours, qui avait été des plus éprouvants à cause du bégaiement du professeur, les élèves s'empressèrent d'aller manger. Kaya comprenait à présent l'attitude des élèves qui les avaient précédés, à la sortie de cette salle de classe. L'après-midi était libre pour les 3ème année de Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas choisi de suivre les cours d'arithmancie, le prochain cours avait lieu après la tombée de la nuit, avec le professeur Sinistra, qui tenait la classe d'astronomie. Kaya en profita pour faire ses devoirs dans le parc du château, adossée à un arbre. Ce premier cours avec le professeur Quirrell n'avait pas changé ses aprioris sur cet étrange personnage au turban violet, mais comme tout le monde le savait, ce poste était maudit et il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il ne soit plus enseignant l'année suivante. Cette idée la rassurait un peu, mais elle se dit que c'était méchant de sa part de penser ainsi. Après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal et c'était un professeur patient, bien que pour Kaya, il ne soit pas qualifié pour cette matière.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Halloween**

La deuxième semaine se passa comme d'ordinaire et se finit avec le recrutement des nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. La révélation de la semaine fut l'entrée d'Harry Potter dans l'équipe, comme attrapeur, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un première année n'avait eu l'autorisation d'intégrer ce sport. Une petite fête avait eu lieu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour marquer la fin des essais et le début d'un nouveau tournant pour les Gryffons qui espéraient bien remporter le championnat cette fois-ci. Dubois avait réservé le stade trois fois par semaines pour les entrainements qui devaient commencer dans cinq jours. Le premier match était prévu pour le 9 novembre contre les Serpentard, ce qui leur mettait la pression.

Kaya était assise sur les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs, le regard dans le vague. Dubois s'approcha d'elle, un verre de bièraubeurre à la main. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sortir de ses rêveries, elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire en lui tendant le verre. Kaya aimait beaucoup Olivier, il avait toujours était attentionné et présent pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, les différentes années ne se mélangeaient que très rarement, mais dès sa première année Olivier l'avait prise sous son aile, comme un grand frère. Il venait prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps mais ne l'étouffait pas. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si elle avait des difficultés en cours ou si elle avait tout simplement besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

Il leur arrivait de rester assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de briser le silence pour se sentir bien ensemble. Elle but une gorgée de la boisson et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dubois, qui passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille afin de poser sa main sur son épaule opposée. Célia et Médéa, assisses face à eux, à l'autre bout de la pièce les observaient en rigolant. Kaya savait qu'une rumeur courait sur leur relation, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, après tout elle appréciait le jeune homme, elle n'en était peut-être pas amoureuse, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait être gênée qu'on pense qu'elle était avec lui, c'était un garçon bien sous tous rapports. Mais soudain une pensée traversa son esprit, elle releva la tête et regarda les yeux du 5ème année assit à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Tu es au courant de la rumeur qui court sur nous ?

_ Oui, lui répondit-il un peu amusé.

_ Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non pourquoi, ça devrait ? Ça te dérange toi ?

_ Non, mais je me suis dit que tu devais avoir un peu honte qu'on puisse penser que tu es avec une 3ème année, qui en plus n'est pas très populaire, lui avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

_ Je me fous bien de ce qu'on peut penser, et pour tout te dire je suis plutôt content qu'on pense qu'une jolie fille comme toi puisse s'intéresser à moi, lui murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kaya rougit et lui rendit son sourire, elle but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Olivier. La soirée fut écourtée par l'intervention du professeur McGonagall, qui ordonna que tout le monde monte se coucher. Tout le monde obéit, non sans protestations, surtout de la part des Weasley, mis à par, bien évidemment, Percy, qui prenait son rôle de préfet très à cœur.

La semaine suivante Potter reçut son Nimbus 2000 à temps pour le soir du premier entrainement. Ce jour-là Kaya avait cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle et le professeur Chourave, puis Métamorphose, suivi d'Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, après de repas. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard et la soirée d'Halloween approchaient, tous les élèves de 3ème année étaient surexcités. Kaya s'avait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'autorisation de s'y rendre, ce n'était pas un drame puisqu'elle y vivait deux mois et demi dans l'année, cela lui donnait du temps pour finir ses devoirs et passer du temps à la bibliothèque. À l'extérieur, la température commençait à se faire trop fraiche pour rester dehors.

La journée passa plutôt vite, mis à part le cours d'Histoire qui était d'un ennui mortel, ce qui collait bien au professeur Binns, qui devait lui aussi être mort d'ennui un jour, comme disaient les jumeaux. Kaya, qui était pourtant du genre à s'intéresser à toutes les matières, avait somnolé au moins les trois quarts de l'heure. Il faut dire que l'Egypte Ancienne n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Le seul passage qu'elle avait pris en note était :

« _La magie est intégrée dans la société et les sorciers sont reconnus et estimés. Les sorciers égyptiens ensorcèlent les tombes ; de nos jours, les briseurs de sorts de Gringotts tentent de s'emparer d'un trésor enfermé dans ces tombes. Une pyramide a des squelettes mutants de Moldus qui avaient voulu entrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux têtes, entre autres. _»

Elle passa le reste de l'après midi à la bibliothèque pour se débarrasser au plus vite de la recherche sur la révolution que le fantôme leur avait demandée pour le prochain cours et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec ses amies. Quand elle pénétra dans l'immense salle une chose la frappa, la chaise du professeur de potions était vide. Elle s'assit à côté de Célia sans quitter la place vide entre Dumbledore et Quirrell, qui semblait encore plus anxieux que d'ordinaire.

« Où peut-il bien être ? se demanda-t-elle.»

Elle passa tout le souper à regarder la table des professeurs en se disent qu'il finirait par arriver, mais rien. Un peu plus loin à sa table, elle aperçut les frères Weasley, Potter et Dubois qui parlaient stratégie, ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et un petit sourire pour la saluer. Son dessert terminé, elle monta se coucher, exténuée par sa journée.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle, Kaya suivait sa petite routine, Snape était réapparu le lendemain elle avait eu cours avec lui, ce qui la rassura, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Le matin d'Halloween, une délicieuse odeur de citrouille la réveilla, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard. Elle prit sa douche et partit déjeuner, les couloirs étaient encore déserts si on faisait abstraction des fantômes. Dans la Grande Salle les décorations oranges et noires recouvraient déjà les murs et les tables. Elle prit place à la table de sa maison et entendit la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrir, elle se tourna et vit Dumbledore, qui avança dans sa direction. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

_ Bonjour Kaya, comment vas tu ?

_ Très bien professeur, merci. Et vous ?

_ Comme un vieillard un peu sénile, lui dit-il en rigolant. Tu n'es pas un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir te rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec tes amies cet après-midi ?

_ Je passe suffisamment de temps là bas pendant les vacances et j'aime le calme qui règne dans le château quand il ne reste pratiquement personne.

_ Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, rit-il.

_ Professeur, loin de moi de remettre votre jugement en doute …

_ Mais ?

_ Mais le professeur Quirrell me semble un peu…, étrange, voir même inquiétant depuis qu'il est au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

_ Mmhh, Dumbledore sourit. Tu veux dire que tu as des doutes sur ses réelles intentions ?

_ Je ne sais pas professeur, je trouve juste son comportement un peu curieux depuis qu'il est revenu. Je ne l'ai pas connu avant, mais on m'a dit que c'était un très bon professeur d'étude des Moldus.

_ Tu es la première élève à te plaindre de lui, d'habitude c'est plutôt du professeur Snape qu'on vient me parler, sourit-il.

_ Je ne me plains pas, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à lui faire confiance. Le professeur Snape n'aurait-il pas été plus qualifié pour ce poste ?

_ Tu fais d'avantage confiance au professeur Snape qu'au professeur Quirrell ? s'étonna-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, tant que je serai là, rien n'arrivera à cette école.

_ Je sais, … je suis désolée d'avoir mis en doute votre décision. Vous savez très bien ce que vous faites.

_ Ce n'est rien, j'aime savoir ce que pensent mes élèves de leurs professeurs. À mon tour de te poser une question si tu veux bien. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que tu es dans cette école et que je t'observe, à cette révélation Kaya eu l'air étonnée. Pourquoi ne te mélanges-tu pas aux autres de ton âge ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens juste pas très en phase avec eux.

_ « Pas très en phase », répéta-t-il dubitatif… Je te remercie. Bon petit-déjeuner et bonne journée à toi.

_ Merci, à vous aussi professeur.

Il sortit de la grande salle par sa porte principale et la laissa finir de manger. Elle avait l'intention de passer la journée à lire au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, qui était toujours vide quand le soleil était présent, et de prendre son baladeur avec elle. Elle n'avait pas écouté de musique depuis son arrivée et cela lui manquait par moment. Elle prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin et monta à l'observatoire. Elle s'adossa contre le pilier du balcon, ce qui lui permettait de profiter du paysage de temps à autre. Elle mit ses écouteurs et alluma son lecteur, elle fit défiler les chansons jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur du Mozart. Elle trouvait ce compositeur parfait pour un moment comme celui-ci.

Alors qu'elle devait être là depuis deux bonnes heures, elle entendit une voix grave et hautaine.

_ Encore le nez dans un bouquin, lança-t-elle, pleine de dégoût.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui la regardait d'un air froid. Elle enleva ses écouteurs, mit son lecteur sur pause et marqua sa page.

_ Que faites-vous là Miss Gilmore ? Vous ne devriez pas être à Prè-au-Lard avec vos camarades ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que je quitte le château, Monsieur.

Il la regarda interloqué.

_ Je ne voulais pas déranger qui que ce soit en montant ici, je suis désolée professeur.

_ Ne soyez pas stupide, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je viendrais. En revanche vous allez tomber malade si vous restez ici avec une simple cape.

_ Vous avez surement raison, je ferais mieux de rentrer… Bonne journée à vous.

Elle prit ses affaires et partit en direction de sa salle commune quand elle heurta au détour d'un couloir un autre élève, et fit tout tomber parterre. C'était un 4ème année de chez Poufsouffle.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

_ C'est moi.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, dit le jeune garçon après avoir observé Kaya un instant. Je m'appel Cédric, Cédric Diggory, se présenta-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser le livre et le baladeur.

_ Moi c'est Kaya Gilmore.

_ Enchanté, lui sourit-il en lui rendant ses affaires.

_ Merci… De même.

_ À bientôt j'espère.

Il reprit le chemin de sa salle commune et elle en fit autant, surprise que d'autres élèves, autre que les premières et deuxièmes années, ne se rendent pas à Pré-au-Lard. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

_ Kaya ! On est de retour ! On t'a ramené des chocogrenouilles et des patacitrouilles.

Kaya avait du s'assoupir, elle ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu endormis et vit ses amies assisses à ses pieds.

_ Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Célia en lui tendant un sac en papier.

_ Merci, mais il ne fallait pas.

_ Dis pas de bêtise, lui répondit Médéa, décidément, elle avait l'impression de passer pour une abrutie aux yeux de tout le monde aujourd'hui. Tu viens, c'est l'heure de manger.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elles virent des milliers de chauves-souris voleter et fondre sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les jeunes filles commençaient à peine à manger quand le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, terrifié. Il se précipita sur le professeur Dumbledore et balbutia, hors d'haleine :

_ Un Troll … dans les cachots … je voulais vous prévenir.

« Dans les cachots ! Elle se tourna dans tous les sens mais ne vit aucune trace du professeur de potions. J'espère qu'il va bien. »

Puis Quirrell tomba évanoui sur le sol.

« Et bien, heureusement qu'on a un prof de Défense digne de ce nom, ironisa la jeune fille. »

La panique se déversa dans la salle et Dumbledore eut du mal à rétablir le calme et le silence.

_ Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

_ Suivez-moi ! lança Percy. Les premières années, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Rester derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les premières années ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous !

Kaya, qui était à présent allongée sur son lit, n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se tournait dans tous les sens, sans trouver le sommeil tant elle s'inquiétait pour son professeur de potions. Elle décida de descendre dans les cachots en espèrent avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Elle mit sa cape pardessus sa chemise de nuit et prit sa baguette. Elle murmura un léger « Lumos » après le passage du portrait de la grosse dame. Elle s'empressa de descendre dans les sous-sols sans faire de bruit. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette dans l'obscurité du couloir, ce qui fit apparaître le visage rouge de colère du professeur Snape. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais celui-ci la prit par le bras et le serra jusqu'à déclencher une grimace de douleur sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! cria-t-il. Vous êtes inconsciente, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un Troll rodait dans les couloirs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de sortir de votre dortoir ?

_ Je m'inquiétais pour vous, je ne vous ai pas vu au repas de ce soir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que le pantalon de l'homme était déchiré et qu'il perdait du sang.

_ Professeur, vous êtes blessé ! Je peux vous aider ?

_ Je ne vous ai pas sonnée miss « je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ». Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de l'aide d'une gamine stupide et écervelée comme vous, lui cracha-t-il à la figure. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenue demain à 20h, je vous attendrai dans mon bureau, ne soyez pas en retard. Maintenant retournez vous coucher, ordonna-t-il sèchement en la lâchant.

_ Bien professeur, bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle timidement tout en se frottant le bras droit, endolori.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi idiote, le professeur Snape avait raison, comment aurait-elle pu l'aider. Elle aurait mérité une bonne gifle, sa retenu elle ne l'avait pas volée. Elle se coucha mais eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, elle repensait à la jambe ensanglantée du professeur et à sa bêtise maladive.

« Il est en vie, c'est déjà ça, se dit-elle. »

Le lendemain sa journée commençait par deux heures de Soins aux créatures magiques sur les Veracrasses. Charmantes petites bêtes de couleur marron, végétariennes, qui bougent très peu et dont la longueur peut atteindre vingt-cinq centimètres, vivant dans les fossés humides. Leurs extrémités sont impossibles à distinguer l'une de l'autre, toutes deux produisant une sécrétion peu ragoûtante qui lui a valu son nom et qu'on utilise parfois pour lier les potions.

Suivi par deux heures de Métamorphose et d'un cours de Sortilèges l'après-midi. La journée passa plutôt vite, certainement parce que Kaya redoutait d'aller à sa première retenue depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'école de sorcellerie. Les autres élèves racontaient des choses effrayantes sur leurs heures de colles et elle ne savait pas du tout sur quoi elle allait pouvoir tomber, ce qui la stressait un temps soit peu. Après le souper, Kaya informa ses amies qu'elle était en retenue, elles furent surprises, cela n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kaya.

_ Toi, en retenue ? Avec Snape ? Tu étais pourtant l'une des rares élèves qu'il n'avait jamais collée, s'étonna Célia. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_ Je me suis promenée dans les couloirs la nuit dernière.

_ Avec le Troll ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prise ? s'inquiéta Médéa.

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à dormir…, répondit-elle évasive. Il faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard.

Elle quitta les deux jeunes filles et prit le chemin des cachots. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur, qui l'autorisa à entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et attendit qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Il était assis à son bureau à corriger des copies, avec un air méprisant, il ne leva pas les yeux.

_ Asseyez-vous, tonna-t-il, elle s'exécuta. Vous avez devant vous un livre sur les créatures magiques et un manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi qu'une plume et du parchemin. Faites moi un devoir complet sur les Trolls. Elle fut soulagée de constater que sa punition ressemblait plus à un devoir, qu'à une véritable corvée, car pour elle, apprendre n'avait rien de barbant, bien au contraire.

Elle commença par le livre sur les animaux fantastiques et les créatures magiques qui indiquait :

_« __Il existe trois races de trolls : ceux des Montagnes, ceux des Forêts et ceux des Rivières. Le troll des montagnes est très bête. Il mesure près de quatre mètres de hauteur et pèse près d'une tonne, a une peau grise, un corps couvert de verrues, et des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. Il dégage une odeur pestilentielle, "un mélange de vieilles chaussettes et de toilettes mal entretenues". Son nez est plein d'une substance grise et grumeleuse : de la morve de troll. Il communique avec ses congénères par des grognements qui semblent constituer un langage rudimentaire. Certains spécimens sont capables de comprendre et de prononcer quelques mots simples._

_Il ne possède aucun pouvoir magique en dehors d'une force prodigieuse qui paraît surnaturelle. Les membres les plus intelligents de l'espèce sont parfois dressés et employés comme gardiens. C'est un humanoïde stupide, violent et imprévisible, d'origine Scandinave. Aujourd'hui on peut en trouver dans certaines régions d'Europe, en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande. Leur alimentation est constituée de chair crue de proies qui vont des animaux sauvages aux hommes. Le ministère de la magie l'a classé dangerosité niveau XXXX._

_Le Troll des forêts, a une peau vert clair, il a parfois des cheveux bruns ou verts, fins et hirsutes. Classé dangerosité niveau XXXX._

_Le troll des montagnes est le plus grand et le plus méchant des trolls. Il se sert parfois d'un Grapcorne comme monture. Cet animal étant très dangereux avec ses longues cornes, le troll ne s'en sort pas sans dommage et porte souvent par la suite des cicatrices. Il a une peau gris clair et une tête chauve. Classé dangerosité niveau XXXX._

_Le troll de rivière est une variété de troll qui se tapit souvent sous les ponts. Il a des petites cornes, une peau violacée et il est parfois velu. Classé dangerosité niveau XXXX. …»_

Elle finit sa copie en une heure et demie et la restitua au professeur de potions. Il la saisît d'un geste brusque et regarda la jeune fille d'un regard noir.

_ En espérant que vous avez compris quel danger vous avez couru hier soir.

_ Oui, merci. Je vous présente mes excuses. Il faut croire que je suis aussi bête qu'un Troll par moment.

_ Que par moment ? Vous êtes sûre ? rétorqua-t-il, elle lui sourit poliment. Vous pouvez y aller.

_ Bonne nuit professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau et prit la direction de son dortoir, contente que sa retenue se soit si bien passée.

Une semaine plus tard, à 11h le premier match de Quidditch des Gryffondors allait commencer. Toute l'école était dans les gradins du stade, certains élèves avaient des jumelles, d'autres des banderoles aux couleurs de la maison qu'ils supportaient. Le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. Kaya et ses amies étaient aux premières loges pour voir le match. Les équipes entrèrent sur les terrains sous les acclamations du public enthousiaste. Comme à son habitude, c'était Madame Bibine qui arbitrait le match, elle donna un coup de sifflet et tous les balais prirent leur envol. Kaya remarqua que Dubois avait une expression de grande concentration sur le visage, comme s'il partait en opération commando. Une voix résonna entre les gradins, c'était celle de Lee Jordan, qui commentait les matchs.

_ Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie …

_ JORDAN !

_ Excusez-moi, professeur, dit Lee au professeur McGonagall, assise juste à côté de lui. Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et … non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les but adverses, il va mar… non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor, Kaya, ainsi qu'une grande partie des Gryffons applaudirent le capitaine de leur équipe. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et – AÏE – voilà qui à dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête – le Souafle aux Serpentard – Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de la dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina – Bletchley, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent à crier de joie.

_ Serpentard reprend le Souafle. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers – attendez un peu – est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ?

Les deux attrapeurs fonçaient sur Adrian Pucey à côté de qui on avait aperçu la petite balle dorée. Harry fut plus rapide que Terence Higgs. Marcus Flint essaya de bloquer Harry et tous les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent à crier « Faute ! ». Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor.

_ Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie …

_ Jordan ! protesta le professeur McGonagall.

_ Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante …

_ Jordan, je vous préviens …

_ D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris pas Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle. Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell – frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé – non, non, je plaisantais, professeur … Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les Serpentard se mirent à crier, mais tout le monde regardait en direction d'Harry qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai, la foule poussa un cri de terreur quand celui-ci se retrouva suspendu dans le vide n'ayant seulement qu'une main accrochée à son balai. Soudain son balai arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens, Harry put remonter dessus. Il descendit en pic vers le sol, une main sur la bouche, comme s'il allait vomir. Il atterrit sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba dans sa main.

_ J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla-t-il en montrant la petite balle au public.

Gryffondor avait gagnait le match par cent soixante-dix points contre soixante. Tout le monde était heureux, sauf bien évidemment les Serpentard et l'équipe des Gryffondor descendit pour féliciter leur nouvel attrapeur.

Kaya et ses amies rentrèrent manger dans la Grande Salle. Comme à son habitude, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la table des professeurs et s'aperçut que la robe de sorcier du professeur de potions avait brulé. Elle s'étonna mais s'avait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions et préféra donc se changer les idées. Elle tourna la tête et vit Olivier et toute l'équipe, sauf Harry, qui fêtaient leur victoire, elle savait qu'il y aurait une grande fête en leur honneur dans leur salle commune le soir même. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger et de toute façon elle le verrait plus tard.

_ Au fait, comment s'est passée ta retenu avec Snape, hier soir ? l'interrogea Médéa.

_ Bien.

_ Dis nous tout, il t'a demandé de faire quoi ?

_ Il m'a demandé de faire un devoir sur les Trolls.

_ Et bien, il ne devait pas être dans son assiette, t'en as eue de la chance, d'habitude il demande des trucs plus pénibles. Moi une fois, il m'a fait nettoyer le sol de la classe avec une brosse à dents et nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie sans l'aide de la magie.

_ Moi, il m'a fait faire l'inventaire de toute sa réserve, l'horreur ! intervint Célia.

Kaya ne répondit rien, c'est vrai qu'elle avait eu de la chance, sans doute qu'il devait avoir trop de travail pour la surveiller pendant une autre corvée, son devoir avait dû finit à la poubelle de toute façon. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, il avait l'air terriblement en colère, certainement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé et qui avait causé des dégâts sur sa robe, ou peut-être tout simplement parce que sa maison avait perdu.

Après le repas, elles montèrent dans leur salle commune. Célia et Médéa prirent place sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et Kaya se posa sur les marches qui montaient

aux dortoirs. Quelques minutes plus tard Dubois et ses amis arrivèrent, il vit Kaya et s'approcha d'elle, elle se leva pour le féliciter.

_ Bravo champion, ce fut un très beau match, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Merci mais sans Harry on n'y serait pas arrivé.

_ Ce n'est pas lui qui a marqué des buts et intercepté ceux de l'équipe adverse, c'est une victoire commune, il lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Merci, dit-il un peu rougissant.

Les jumeaux étaient surexcités, ils sautaient partout en criant « Vive Harry ! » et que leur équipe était la meilleure. La fête se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais Kaya fatiguée par tout ce remue-ménage préféra monter se coucher.

La semaine commença par un cours d'Histoire pour les troisièmes années. Le thème abordé était « _La chasse aux sorcières au moyen-âge _», qui était un gros chapitre de leur programme. Dans leur manuel d'Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac, on pouvait lire que la chasse aux sorcières en Europe avait eu lieu à partir du XIIe siècle. L'Église catholique avait lancé une chasse aux pratiques magiques, entrainant persécutions, surtout envers les femmes. Cette pratique se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, faisant au total un nombre considérable de victimes. « _On estime le nombre de procès à 100 000 et le nombre d'exécutions à 50 000. La dernière sorcière à être condamnée fut Anna Göldin, en 1782 dans le canton protestant de Glaris en Suisse. _», disait le livre. Le Professeur Binns expliqua que les sorciers et sorcières passaient sur le bûcher car les Moldus avaient très peur de la magie et étaient peu enclins à la reconnaître.

_ Gwendolin la Fantasque a été brûlée sur le bucher 47 fois dans des déguisements divers, en utilisant le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, disait-il. La méfiance des Moldus pour les sorciers et sorcières contraint les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de cette époque à fonder Poudlard en 1000 après J.C. Salazar Serpentard fit construire la Chambre des Secrets, après que son idée de n'accepter que des sorciers au sang-pur à Poudlard soit refusée. Le Monde Magique commença à se retirer et se cacher du Monde Moldu.

Ce cours retint d'avantage l'attention de Kaya que celui sur l'Egypte Ancienne. Les deux heures qui suivirent, ils les passèrent en Défense contre les forces du Mal à étudier les loups-garous. Kaya qui préférait lire sont manuel plutôt que d'écouter Quirrell, était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« _Classés XXXXX par le ministère de la magie, on les trouve dans le monde entier, bien qu'on le pense originaire d'Europe du Nord. Les humains ne deviennent loups-garous que lorsqu'ils ont été mordus par l'un d'eux. On ne connaît pas de traitement à cette maladie bien que les récents progrès accomplis dans la fabrication de certaines potions aient réussi dans une large mesure à en soulager les symptômes les plus terribles. Une fois par mois, au moment de la pleine lune, le sorcier ou le moldu atteint par la maladie – et réputé sain et normal le reste du temps – se transforme en bête meurtrière. Cas presque unique parmi les créatures magiques, le loup-garou recherche activement les humains de préférence à toute autre proie. _»

Une petite note en bas de la page disait :

« _Cette classification fait bien sûr référence au loup-garou métamorphosé. Lorsque la lune n'est pas pleine, le loup-garou est aussi inoffensif que n'importe quel autre humain. Le récit déchirant du combat d'un sorcier contre la lycanthropie a été publié sous le titre Museau velu, cœur humain par un auteur anonyme (éditions Dumalley fils, 1975). _»

Pendant ce temps le professeur Quirrell montrait avec sa baguette une affiche expliquant l'anatomie du loup-garou.

Le cours terminé, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. Ce jour là, purée et côtes de porc, avec en dessert, tarte aux citrons meringuée, le dessert préféré de Kaya.

Le seul cours de l'après-midi était celui du professeur Flitwick. Il leur apprit à jeter un sortilège d'Allégresse, inventé par Felix Summerbee au 15e siècle, qui donnait une sensation de contentement et rendait heureux.

_ Si on le lançait sur Snape, ça nous changerait la vie, déclara Fred à son frère.

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, lui répondit celui-ci avec un air malicieux.

Kaya passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque et n'en sortit que pour descendre diner. En chemin, dans un couloir, elle vit un éclair de lumière verte, suivi d'un bruit sourd et d'un petit cri de douleur. Elle s'approcha à grand pas et surprit un groupe de première année de Serpentard entrain de se moquer d'un petit Gryffondor qui gisait sur le sol, après que les trois autres lui aient jeté un maléfice du croche-pied. Ce petit malheureux se débattait comme un diable.

_ ARRÊTES MALEFOY ! criait-il.

_ Tu pleures Longdubat ! Tu veux ta maman ? Oh mais attends, … elle est où ta maman Longdubat ? Hein ? Elle est où ? le nargua-t-il pendant que ses deux acolytes étaient pliés en deux.

_ FERME LA !

Kaya prise d'un élan de fureur devant cette scène, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur l'odieux Serpentard blond aux cheveux gominés.

_ Laisse-le, dit-elle calmement.

Il lui fit fasse avec un sale petit sourire narquois.

_ Ou quoi ? lui balança-t-il avec une étincelle de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux.

_ STUPÉ…

_ FINITE INCANTATEM, fit une voix grave derrière la jeune fille, qui sentait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Kaya se retourna et fit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser passer l'homme au regard sombre. Elle baissa la tête.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Miss Gilmore, on s'en prend à plus jeune que soit ? Vous pouvez avoir honte. Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Elle me défendait contre Malefoy ! intervint Neville, toujours allongé parterre.

_ On ne vous a pas sonné Longdubat ! hurla le professeur avec un rictus au niveau des lèvres qui lui donnait l'air d'un animal enragé, prés à mordre.

Le Gryffon fut effrayé et réussit à se glisser un peu plus loin.

_ Vous me décevez Miss Gilmore. Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux. Vous viendrez donc en retenue vendredi soir après le diner et évidemment je retire cinq points à Gryffondor, elle regardait à nouveau ses chaussures, ne sachant quoi penser sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Quant à vous trois, dans votre salle commune, immédiatement !

Les Serpentard disparurent en un rien de temps, laissant derrière eux Neville, Kaya et Snape, qui remit le première année sur pied avant de disparaitre à son tour, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui. Neville s'approcha de Kaya.

_ Merci d'avoir voulu m'aider, je suis désolé que tu aies été punie par ma faute.

_ Ce n'est pas grave et ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ai prit cette initiative. Et quelque part, il n'a pas tort, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à un plus jeune que moi, c'était lâche de ma part.

_ Moi je ne trouve pas. Merci en tout cas.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et reprit son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle, en sa compagnie. Une deuxième retenu en si peu de temps, c'était à se demander comment elle avait put y échapper durant les deux années précédentes.

Le vendredi soir, elle se rendit dans les cachots, un peu anxieuse. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et entra après que Snape l'y ait autorisée. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué.

_ Asseyez-vous, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle ne tenait pas à le faire répéter, elle obéit. Il l'observa un moment, ce qui la mit plutôt mal à l'aise, elle tenta de ne pas rougir et pour cela elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard mort qui la dévisageait.

_ Excusez moi professeur, mais vous ne semblez pas être au mieux de votre forme.

_ Vous pensez surement pouvoir échapper à votre retenue.

Il eut pour seule réponse un froncement de sourcil, signe d'incompréhension. Elle baissa la tête.

_ Vous allez faire du rangement dans mon armoire à potions. Triez les fioles par couleurs et tailles.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et prit conscience qu'elle en aurait surement pour des heures, mais aux alentours de 22h, il l'arrêta.

_ Ça ira pour ce soir, vous reviendrez demain pour finir.

Il semblait vraiment exténué. Elle reposa la petite bouteille qu'elle avait dans la main, lui souhaita bonne nuit et le quitta pour rejoindre son lit. Bien évidement elle passa la nuit à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais pourquoi ? … Pourquoi elle pensait à lui comme ça ? Elle était persuadée qu'aucun autre élève ne devait s'inquiéter de la sorte pour ce professeur si … Si quoi ? Mauvais ? Non, elle ne le voyait pas comme cela. Injuste ? Oui parfois, elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais cela devait forcement cacher quelque chose.

« Pourquoi je lui trouve toujours des excuses ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ! se dit-elle, alors qu'elle se retournait une fois de plus dans ses draps, cherchant le sommeil. »

Le lendemain, elle enfila son uniforme, choisit un livre et prit son petit déjeuner. Elle se rendit directement au sous-sol, ne sachant pas si elle devait finir sa retenu dans la journée ou dans la soirée. De toute façon ça ne changeait rien pour elle de lire dans les cachots ou n'importe où ailleurs. Elle s'assit à côté de la porte du bureau, sortit sa baguette et dit « Lumos » pour que celle-ci dégage de la lumière et se plongea dans « _Un bébé pour Rosemary _» d'Ira Levin.

« ….. _Rosemary s'assit à côté du jeu de scrabble. Elle referma la boîte et, après un moment, ouvrit le livre reprit la lecture du dernier chapitre, Sorcellerie et Satanisme. Guy revint, sans sa chemise._

_ _ Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas en lire davantage, dit-il. _»

_ Que faites-vous là, Miss Gilmore ?

Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui la regardait, un sourcil relevé, trahissant son étonnement.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas donnée d'heure, alors je suis venu le plus tôt possible, pour être sûre d'être là quand il le faudrait.

_ Si je comprends bien, votre ignorance est entièrement ma faute ? répliqua-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'empressa de sortir :

_ Terminons cela maintenant alors, qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Il me tarde de ne plus vous voir traîner dans mes cachots.

Il lui fallut trois heures pour ranger entièrement les fioles par couleurs et par tailles, après quoi elle quitta les cachots et s'isola pour continuer son livre tranquillement.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Noël**

Décembre était arrivé apportant avec lui son manteau de neige, le lac était gelé et Noël allait bientôt être là, ainsi que les vacances. Les frères Weasley ne tardèrent pas à avoir leur première punition du mois pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui poursuivaient Quirrell partout. Kaya passait son temps libre à lire dans sa chambre, assise à la fenêtre, à la chaleur du poêle. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que le château ne se vide pour 14 jours. McGonagall était passée dans les classes pour faire la liste des élèves qui resteraient. Celle-ci fut plutôt courte, chez les Gryffondor seulement Harry, les Weasley et elle restaient.

Ce jour là, Kaya avait cours de Divination le matin et de Potion l'après-midi. Le cours du professeur Trelawney consistait toujours à lire de mystérieux symboles au fond des tasses de thé. Quand on avait compris le fonctionnement du professeur, on savait d'avance que le message serait « funeste ». Kaya doutait de sa capacité à voir un jour l'avenir. Le cours de Potions fut physiquement éprouvant, les cachots qui étaient déjà glacés en général devenaient invivables en hiver, les courants d'air froids et humides glaçaient les élèves, qui cherchaient à se réchauffer auprès de leurs chaudrons. Seul le professeur Snape ne semblait pas être incommodé par la température de sa salle de classe.

_ C'est parce qu'il est aussi froid qu'un glaçon lui même, qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, disaient les frères Weasley en rigolant.

Le professeur de potions leur avait demandé d'effectuer une potion de mémoire. Kaya lut son manuel, prépara ses ingrédients, incluant des plumes de Jobberknoll. Comme à son habitude, quand ils eurent fini, il inspecta les chaudrons et ne dit rien face à celui de Kaya. Il se contenta de l'ignorer royalement. À la fin du cours, la jeune fille monta se réchauffer dans son dortoir, en attendant le dîner.

Les vacances étaient arrivées, Célia et Médéa avaient fini de faire leurs valises et prirent le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre leurs familles et passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Dubois lui dit au revoir et lui promit de lui écrire. Kaya se retrouvait la seule fille du dortoir des Gryffondor, elle avait toute la tranquillité qu'elle voulait, un vrai paradis. Elle passa ses journées à lire auprès du feu de cheminée de la salle commune, quand Potter et les Weasley n'étaient pas là pour mettre le souk, ou à la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder de temps à autre les flocons de neige tomber et former un tapis blanc et brillant au contact des rayons du soleil. Elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque un livre sur la magie et un autre sur les runes. Dans celui sur la magie, elle en était au chapitre sur l'œil que voit tout, dans lequel l'auteur disait :

«_ L'œil relie le monde matériel extérieur à la vie spirituelle, intérieure. Il est la voie de la sagesse et de l'illumination. Mais il peut également être l'instrument des forces obscures, comme le rappelle la vieille tradition du « mauvais œil », c'est-à-dire la capacité d'apporter la malédiction ou la malchance par un simple regard._

_ L'œil de la providence est un emblème magique très répandu. Il en appelle à la clairvoyance et à la protection divines…_»

L'autre livre sur les runes parlait du vieux futhark, composé du Huit de Frey, du Huit de Hagall et du Huit de Tyr.

Le Huit de Frey (dieu de la fécondité), lui même composé de Fehu (le bétail, la nourriture), Ur (L'aurochs, la promotion), Thorn (une épine, la protection), Ansur (une bouche, la communication), Rad (un chariot, le voyage), Ken (une torche, la convalescence), Geofu (un don, la générosité) et Wynn (la joie, l'illumination).

Le Huit de Hagall, composé de Hagall (la grêle, les perturbations), Nied (le dénuement, la patience), Is (la glace, la préservation), Ger (une moisson, la justice), Eoh (le bois d'if, la résurrection), Peorth (un gobelet à dés, le dévoilement), Eolh (un élan, la protection) et Sigel (le soleil, la réussite).

Et le Huit de Tyr, composé de Tyr (dieu Tyr, la motivation), Beorc (le bourreau, un commencement), Ehwaz (le cheval, une avancée), Mann (le genre humain, l'interdépendance), Lagu (l'eau, l'intuition), Ing (l'achèvement, le renouveau), Daeg (le jour, la transformation) et Othel (les biens matériels, l'héritage).

Ce qui nous faisait 24 runes.

Kaya se dit que les runes étaient certainement plus fiables que la Divination.

Le jour de Noël était enfin là. Kaya se réveilla et se leva. Au pied de son lit, quatre petits paquets étaient présents. Elle les prit et s'assit sur son lit pour les ouvrir. Dans le premier il y avait un paquet des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue avec un petit mot de Célia, dans un autre c'était des Chocogrenouilles de la part de Médéa.

« Elle veulent me faire grossir ou quoi ? pensa-t-elle. J'ai l'air anorexique ? »

Dans le troisième il y avait un livre, « _Roméo et Juliette _», avec un mot d'Olivier :

« Pour que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà.

Bon Noël !

Je t'embrasse et pense à toi.

Dubois. »

Elle était gênée de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose en retour, mais se promit de se rattraper pour son anniversaire. Le dernier contenait un autre livre, « _Saints, anges et démons, mythologie du monde _», sans plus. Elle ne voyait pas qui avait pu lui offrir celui-ci. Elle l'examina un long moment, intriguée et se lança dans sa lecture. Quand elle eut fini, il était déjà tard, elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et la faim commençait à la titiller. Elle posa le livre sur son lit, s'habilla et descendit.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certaines recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées. Au diner, dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles, pudding et buches de Noël. Des explosions de pétards surprises fusaient dans toute la salle, laissant apparaître des chapeaux, des souris et tout un tas d'autres choses. Le professeur Dumbledore portait un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans une des pochettes et il riait en écoutant Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Hagrid avait le teint de plus en plus rouge. Il déboucha une nouvelle bouteille de vin, puis il embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall, qui gloussa de contentement, les joues soudain écarlates, le chapeau de travers. Kaya, le ventre plein monta se coucher et s'endormit de suite.

Le dimanche 5 Janvier, le Poudlard Express ramena les élèves qui avaient passé les fêtes dans leurs familles. Ce jour là, Kaya avait décidé de se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa cape, avec son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et une paire de gants en laine noire. Par habitude, elle avait dans la main droite un roman. Elle passa quelques heures à contempler le lac, adossée à un arbre. Quand elle rentra dans son dortoir, Célia et Médéa étaient chacune en train de défaire leurs bagages.

_ Hey ! Comment ça va ? lui demanda Médéa. Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

_ Oui merci, j'ai bien reçu vos cadeaux, c'était gentil, merci. Et vous ?

_ Super en ce qui me concerne, lui répondit celle-ci.

_ Moi aussi, lui dit Célia.

_ Je vous laisse, je dois voir Olivier, leur dit-elle avant de redescendre à la recherche de son meilleur ami, qu'elle devait à tout prit remercier aussi.

Elle posa ses affaires et sortit à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle finit par le trouver, entouré de l'équipe de Quidditch, dans le hall d'entrée. Elle n'osa pas le déranger, elle s'assit dans les escaliers, attendant que leur petite réunion soit finie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Dubois s'aperçoive de sa présence et qu'il coupe court à leur conversation pour venir la saluer. Il avança vers elle avec un grand sourire, elle se leva et il la prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de vacances et qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours.

_ Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? lui demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

_ Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

_ Pas mal non plus. Tu as reçu le livre ?

_ Oui, merci. Je ne l'avais pas. Je connaissais l'histoire mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la lire en entier. C'est vraiment très beau, très triste, mais magnifique. Tu l'as lu ?

_ J'ai vu le film, rigola-t-il.

_ Je te le prêterai si tu veux, le livre est certainement mieux que le film et il se lit vite.

_ Ça serait bien que tu puisses passer Noël prochain avec nous, changea-t-il de sujet, car la lecture n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

_ Dumbledore ne voudra jamais, et c'est une fête qu'il faut passer en famille.

_ Alors il faudrait que je reste ici l'an prochain.

_ Là c'est ta famille qui ne va pas être d'accord. Tu sais Dumbledore est un peu comme ma famille, je suis contente de passer les fêtes ici. Poudlard c'est un peu chez moi. Tu vois ?

Voyant qu'Olivier avait l'air déçu, elle ajouta :

_ Toi aussi, tu es ma famille. J'aimerai passer les fêtes avec toi, mais je ne me sentirai pas à ma place chez toi. Tu comprends ?

_ On verra ça, on a un an pour y penser.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Les entrainements vont bientôt reprendre j'imagine ?

_ Si on arrive à battre Pousouffle, on passe devant Serpentard pour le championnat.

_ Le prochain match a lieu quand ?

_ Le 22 Février. Il faut que je monte pour ranger mes affaires avant l'heure du diner. Tu viens ?

_ Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. On se verra plus tard.

_ Ok. À tout à l'heure alors.

Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent. Elle voulait commencer à se mettre à jour pour ses révisions des examens de fin d'année.

Le jour suivant, les cours reprirent. La journée des troisièmes années débutait soit par Étude des Moldus, soit pour Kaya et ses amies, par Divination. Le second trimestre venait de commencer et par conséquent, le cours du jour avait pour thème la lecture des lignes de la main, ce qui n'était guère plus clair que celle des tasses de thé. Kaya regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir choisi une autre matière. Le cours suivant était celui du professeur Quirrell, pendant lequel il expliqua différentes choses sur le Yéti.

_ Également cococonnu sous le nom d' « abobominable homme des neiges ».

« _Et de « Bigfoot » dans les pays de langue anglaise. _

_ Classification MdlM : XXXX_

_ Natif du Tibet, on pense que le Yéti est apparenté au Troll bien que personne ne s'en soit jamais approché d'assez près pour établir les constatations nécessaires à cette conclusion. D'une taille qui peut atteindre quatre mètres cinquante, il est couvert de la tête aux pieds d'une fourrure d'un blanc parfaitement immaculé. Le Yéti dévore tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage, mais il craint le feu et les sorciers les plus habiles parviennent à le repousser », _disait le manuel de Kaya.

Quirrell leur donna une rédaction à faire sur les vampires pour leur prochain cours.

L'après-midi, ils avaient cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Brûlopot leur apprit que les Centaures, créatures comportant une tête, un torse et des bras humains attachés à un corps de cheval qui peuvent avoir des couleurs diverses, étaient intelligentes et douées de parole. On ne saurait le qualifier d'animal au sens propre du terme, mais à sa demande il a été classé dans cette catégorie par le ministère de la Magie.

Les Centaures vivent dans les forêts. On pense généralement qu'ils sont originaires de Grèce, bien qu'il existe aujourd'hui des communautés de Centaures dans de nombreuses régions d'Europe. Dans tous les pays où ils sont présents, les autorités magiques leur ont réservé des territoires auxquels les Moldus ne peuvent avoir accès les Centaures, cependant, n'ont guère besoin de la protection des sorciers, ayant eux-mêmes leurs propres moyens de passer inaperçus aux yeux des humains.

Les mœurs des Centaures sont entourées de mystère. D'une manière générale, ils se méfient tout autant des sorciers que des Moldus et ne semblent pas établir de grandes différences entre ces deux catégories. Ils vivent en troupeaux qui comprennent de dix à cinquante individus et ont la réputation d'être particulièrement compétents en matière de guérison magique, de divination, de tir à l'arc et d'astronomie.

À la fin de la journée, juste avant l'heure du diner, Kaya monta à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les vampires, afin de faire son devoir. Dans un très vieux grimoire elle trouva un historique et une liste de vampires connus. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à rédiger son exposé.

« _Vampire, classification inconnue. _

_ Associés à la Roumanie et à la Transylvanie, les vampires sont craints et détestés par beaucoup, les centaures, par exemple, ne les apprécient pas du tout. Les vampires ne sont pas considérés comme des sorciers. Ils ne sont pas des humains morts-vivants, mais des démons qui ont élu domicile dans des cadavres humains, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont plus d'âmes et par conséquent, plus de conscience non plus. _

_ Les vampires n'ont pas de reflets dans les miroirs. Ils ne projettent pas d'ombre. Ils ne peuvent pas traverser l'eau courante, et la lumière du soleil leur est fatale. Ils commandent des créatures primaires telles les rats, les chauves-souris et les loups, en quoi ils peuvent se transformer. Ils dorment traditionnellement dans un cercueil, avec un peu de terre de leur sol natal, bien que les nouvelles générations trouvent les lits bien plus confortables. Ils ont un regard hypnotique et peuvent changer n'importe quel humain en vampire s'ils boivent tout son sang et que la victime boit le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils craignent les croix et l'ail l'eau bénite les brûle. Un pieu dans le cœur, suivi d'une décapitation, est le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toutes. Ils ne peuvent pas enter dans une maison sans y être invité. Mais une fois que c'est fait, ils y reviendront quand bon leur semble. Entrer dans des lieux de culte ou fouler un sol consacré leur est interdit, et ils craignent les symboles religieux, en particulier la croix chrétienne. Ils ont la capacité de sortir le jour par temps couvert, ou à condition de demeurer dans l'ombre : seule la lumière directe du soleil peut les tuer. _

_ Les vampires ont un pouvoir de guérison instantané, qui agit sur toutes les blessures, exceptées celles provoquées par un pieu plongé dans leur cœur._

_ Il existe des chasseurs de vampire et une légende raconte qu'il existerait également une tueuse. Le traitement des vampires est réglementé par le ministère de la Magie. _

_ Malgré le peu de considération qu'on leur consacre, il existe des produits fabriqués pour leur usage (des sucettes parfumées au sang en vente chez Honeydukes)._

_ Liste de Vampires connus :_

_ Angélus (1753 – aujourd'hui) Galway en Irlande. Il manipula, en 1850, une jeune Anglaise, nommée Drusilla, jusqu'à la rendre folle. Il tua tous ceux qu'elle aimait, la transforma en vampire le jour de ses vœux pour rentrer au couvent, après avoir tué sa propre famille. Il infligea une mort affreuse à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Il quitta l'Angleterre, accompagné de Darla. Ils semèrent la terreur en Europe. Après qu'il ait tué une jeune bohémienne, sa tribu, les Romini, décida de se venger en lui rendant son âme._

_ Bludd, Blodwyn Bludd, Blodwyn (1923 - ?)_ _Connu sous le surnom de "Vampire des Vallées". Il chante un air à ses victimes d'une voix grave avant de leur mordre le cou ._

_ Darla, membre du Grand Ordre d'Aurélius, elle transformera Angélus et fut tuée par celui-ci._

_ Drakul, Comte Vlad Drakul, Comte Vlad (1390 - ?)_ _Transylvanie ? Vampire célèbre qui inspira le Comte Dracula créé par Bram Stoker. Père de Vlad l'Empaleur._

_ Drusilla, transformée par Angélus. Elle est folle, a des visions et fait des rêves prémonitoires. Elle est capable d'hypnotiser ses victimes._

_ Eath, Lorcan d' Eath, Lorcan d' (1964 - aujourd'hui)_ _Vampire_ _Angleterre (probablement)_ _Chanteur sentimental en partie vampire, il est resté numéro 1 pendant dix-neuf semaines avec son hit "Cou de vous". Sorcier du mois en novembre 2006._ _Lorcan = "petit sauvage" en gaélique irlandais._

_ Gorch (frères) Lyle et Tector, d'anciens cow-boys originaires d'Abeline, au Texas, ils ont massacré tous les habitants d'un village mexicain en 1886, avant d'être transformés._

_ Le Maître, chef du Grand Ordre d'Aurélius, connu aussi sous le nom d'Heinrich Joseph Nest, est le plus puissant des vampires et arpente la Terre depuis six siècles. Adorateur des Anciens, il espère ouvrir les portes de l'enfer pour permettre aux démons de revenir sur Terre. En 1937, un tremblement de terre ébranla Sunnydale, détruisant la moitié de la ville et engloutissant une vieille église qui devint sa prison. Ce tremblement de terre fut provoqué par l'ouverture de la bouche de l'enfer et donc par le Maître lui-même._

_ Lestoat, Amarillo Lestoat, Amarillo (1776-1977)_ _Extravagant vampire américain. Auteur de Monologue d'un vampire. Il tentait d'amener le lecteur dans un état d'étourdissement pour en faire une victime plus facile._

_ Le Trio, groupe de vampires-guerriers musclés et couverts de cicatrices qui portent des cuirasses d'une autre époque._

_ Luke, bras droit du Maître, très puissant._

_ Sanguina, Lady Camilla Sanguina, Lady Carmilla (1561-1757)_ _Se baignait dans le sang de ses victimes pour conserver beauté et jeunesse (CSC)._ _Sanguina = "sanguineus" en latin, qui signifie "sanguinaire"._

_ Spike, également connu sous le nom de William le sanguinaire, surnom donné parce qu'il torture ses victimes et boit leur sang chaud. Il a plus de deux cents ans et semble être le deuxième vampire à être pourvu d'une âme._

_ St Valérien est en quelque sorte le patron des vampires. Autrefois, il mena une croisade vampirique qui traversa Edessa et Harran avant de mettre le cap sur l'est, détruisant tout sur son passage. _

_ Varney, Sir Herbert (1858-1889) Londres Vampire victorien de Londres qui prenait la gente féminine pour proie durant les années 1880. Fut très vite capturé et tué par une brigade spéciale du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques._»

Kaya posa sa plume et regarda la pendule juste en face d'elle. Le diner avait commencé depuis trois quarts d'heure. Elle ferma le livre, rangea ses affaires en vitesse et descendit dans la Grande Salle en courant. À son entrée tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Ses amies lui avaient gardé une place, mais tout le monde en était déjà au dessert. Elle prit un peu de tout, glace à la vanille avec chantilly, fondant au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise, une part de tarte à la framboise et une pomme pour la ligne. Après ce festin elle monta se coucher, exténuée.

La semaine suivante, Kaya s'aperçut que Dubois faisait une drôle de tête. Il avait l'air anxieux. Elle décida d'aller le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et savoir si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il lui annonça que le prochain match serait arbitré par le professeur de potions et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Si vous ne faites aucune erreur, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait vous reprocher ?

_ Il faudrait que l'on soit irréprochable ! C'est mission impossible avec les jumeaux ! Encore heureux que nous ne sommes pas face aux Serpentard, dit-il d'un ton désespéré. En plus Potter veut démissionner.

_ Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire j'espère ! s'exclama Kaya.

_ Bien sûr que non, il est notre seule chance. C'est le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait eu depuis un bon moment.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Snape est peut-être un peu brutal, mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il ne vous pénalisera pas si vous n'avez rien fait pour le mériter. Olivier la regardait étonné, elle s'en rendit compte. Et il y aura toute l'école pour être témoin, lança-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

_ Tu as peut-être raison. En tout cas il va falloir qu'on travaille dur.

Dans la journée, le professeur McGonagall leur fit un cours théorique de métamorphoses.

_ Dans toutes les traditions, les histoires de transformations magiques sont légion. Autrefois, en Irlande et en Écosse, on craignait tellement d'être transformé en pierre ou en animal si l'on empiétait sur un territoire des fées, qu'on les appelait respectueusement « nos bonnes voisines », expliquait-elle. L'anneau magique du renard. Le rusé goupil des contes médiévaux, prétendait posséder un anneau magique en or frappé de trois mystérieux mots hébraïques. Cet anneau le rendait invisible et le protégeait de la sorcellerie. La pierre philosophale, continua-t-elle, les alchimistes recherchaient la « pierre philosophale », catalyseur solide ou liquide capable d'amener l'esprit et la matière à leur état de perfection absolue. La transmutation du plomb en or était l'indice de sa découverte. La Pierre Philosophale, le plus fabuleux objet magique jamais créé, le but ultime des alchimistes et des sorciers pendant des siècles. Il n'y a qu'une seule pierre dont l'existence est avérée, celle inventée par Nicolas Flamel. La Pierre Philosophale permet de fabriquer de l'or et d'obtenir l'immortalité. Assez belle récompense, mais pas aussi parfaite qu'on pourrait croire. L'élixir de longévité. Dans un mythe chinois, une dame Chang I se procure un élixir magique qui doit lui donner la vie éternelle. Un astrologue lui conseille d'aller dans la lune, pour subir une transformation magique. La dame boit l'élixir et s'envole jusqu'à la lune … Où elle est changée en crapaud. L'élixir de Longue Vie garantit l'immortalité aussi longtemps qu'on en absorbe. Lorsqu'une personne cesse de le boire, elle meurt.

Nicolas Flamel et sa femme ont vécu plus de 650 ans en buvant de l'élixir de Longue Vie.

Le manteau d'invisibilité. Pour tuer la gorgone Méduse, dont le regard transformait les êtres vivants en pierre, le héros grec Persée se fit aider par les nymphes, qui lui donnèrent un manteau d'invisibilité. Il put approcher le monstre sans être vu, et le décapiter. Une cape d'invisibilité est une cape faite d'une matière grise argentée qui rend invisibles les parties couvertes de celui qui la porte. Le tissu est si fin qu'en le prenant dans ses doigts, on a l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe. Les capes d'invisibilité sont fabriquées avec des poils de Demiguise.

Le 22 Février était arrivé, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle étaient surexcités. Comme convenu, le professeur Snape arbitrait le match, il commença par accorder un penalty à l'équipe de Poufsouffle parce que George avait renvoyé un Cognard dans sa direction, ce qui désespéra Dubois. Harry avait amorcé une spectaculaire descente en piqué qui avait provoqué des exclamations angoissées et des cris d'enthousiasme parmi la foule, il fonçait vers le sol à la vitesse d'un boulet. Il filait droit sur Snape qui fit un écart au dernier moment pour l'éviter. Il posa le pied à terre, le bras levé en signe de triomphe, la main serrée sur le Vif d'or. La foule se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme. Kaya n'en revenait pas. Personne n'avait jamais vu un joueur attraper le Vif d'or aussi rapidement. Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes. Tandis que les supporters de Gryffondor envahissaient le terrain, Snape atterrit à proximité et Dumbledore, qui était aussi descendu, poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le féliciter.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, Kaya remarqua l'absence du professeur de potions et de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à la grande table.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**La fin de l'année**

Les mois passèrent tranquillement jusqu'au jour où, en cours de Divination, où ils devaient lire dans des boules de cristal, Kaya, qui était extrêmement concentrée sur le cœur de celle-ci, sentit sa tête tourner et son esprit s'éloigner de la pièce tamisée. Des images lui apparurent, troubles au début, elles devinrent de plus en plus claires.

Elle était dans le parc de l'école, il faisait nuit, des corps étaient allongés un peu partout. Le décor changea, elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre et très sale. Elle vit un homme chauve, au visage extrêmement pâle et mince, qui regardait un long serpent protégé par un sortilège. Il se tenait devant un corps qui gisait sur le sol. Le corps d'un homme grand, aux cheveux long et noirs, qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle reconnut tout de suite son professeur de potions. Elle paniqua. L'environnement changea de nouveau. Cette fois elle se trouvait dans la forêt, un groupe de sorciers entourait l'homme qu'elle venait de voir avec Snape. Potter était là, lui aussi. Un éclair vert apparut et Harry tomba sur le sol. Tout se troubla autour d'elle et des murmures d'abord lointain, puis de plus en plus proches se firent entendre.

_ …ya, … Kaya…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Célia penchée au dessus d'elle.

_ Elle est réveillée professeur ! cria-t-elle.

Toute la classe était regroupée autour d'elle. Kaya était allongée sur le sol de la classe de Divination.

_ Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! s'écria Médéa. Tu as surement dû faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Tu es tombée d'un coup, comme ça.

_ Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! lança le professeur Trelawney, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son élève. Ma chère ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop… répondit-elle encore vaseuse et choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_ Bien sûr … Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Miss Dillon et Miss McDouglas vont vous escorter.

Les deux jeunes filles l'aidèrent à se relever.

Kaya passa le reste de la journée dans un lit de l'infirmerie à repenser aux visions qu'elle avait eues en regardant dans la boule de cristal. Était-ce vraiment une vision ou une hallucination, un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. L'image du corps sans vie de son professeur la hantait. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, les épreuves de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas.

La semaine des examens arriva finalement et fut particulièrement éprouvante. Elle commença le lundi 3 juin à 9h par Arithmancie pour ceux qui avaient choisi cette matière ou Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall leur demandait de transformer une théière en tortue et d'autres choses dans le même goût. À 13h, ils avaient Sortilèges, il faillait qu'ils exécutent un sortilège d'Allégresse, ou Runes anciennes.

Le lendemain, à 9h, ils commençaient avec Soins aux créatures magiques, où ils devaient garder un Veracrasse en vie pendant une heure, Kaya réussit non sans mal à relever le défit. À 13h, l'épreuve la plus redoutée était arrivée. En Potions, Snape voulait qu'ils créent un philtre de Confusion. Comme toujours, la potion de Kaya était plutôt convenable, mais réussie ? Là était la question. Leur journée n'était pas terminée, à minuit, ils se rendirent au sommet de la tour nord, pour passer leur examen d'Astronomie.

Le jour suivant le réveil fut plutôt difficile. À 9h c'était l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie, le sujet traitait de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Age. La jeune fille rendit une copie de six pages, elle avait eu de la chance que ce soit tombé sur un thème qui l'avait particulièrement passionnée et à 13h, ils finirent leur journée avec Botanique.

Le dernier jour, ils commençaient toujours à 9h par Défense contre les forces du Mal, cet examen ressemblait plus à une épreuve d'éducation sportive qu'à une véritable évaluation de Défense contre les forces du Mal. En effet le professeur Quirrell leur avait demandé de faire une course d'obstacles. L'après-midi, la dernière matière, mais pas des moindres, était enfin arrivée, Divination. Trelawney voulait qu'ils lisent dans des boules de cristal. Pour ceux qui, selon Kaya, avaient eu la jugeote de ne pas prendre Divination, leur semaine d'examen se termina par Étude des Moldus.

L'avant dernier jour, des rumeurs couraient dans les couloirs, comme quoi le professeur Quirrell était mort, qu'il avait essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale, cachée dans l'enceinte de l'école et qu' Harry Potter et ses amis l'en avaient empêché. Ils avaient dû franchir les protections qu'avaient créées les professeurs, telle qu'une partie d'échec version sorcier taille géante, un filet du diable, une épreuve de logique et bien d'autres pour parvenir à contrecarrer les plans de Quirrell. Ils avaient étés blessés, Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie. L'instinct de Kaya ne l'avait pas trompé en ce qui concernait ce sombre personnage, se qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surprise par cette annonce.

Le soir du dernier banquet, la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et il y eut soudain un grand silence. Il s'assit et les conversations reprirent, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

_ Une autre année se termine, dit-il, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine … Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard.

_ Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Un grand silence se fit.

_ J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit-il. Voyons … Oui, c'est ça ... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley … Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté.

_ C'est mon frère ! disait Percy aux autres préfets. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

Le silence revint.

_ J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger … Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter.

Un grand silence se fit.

_ Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit fut assourdissant. Dumbledore reprit :

_ Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Lonbubat. Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et l'argent firent place aux rouge et or, et le serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion des Gryffondor. Snape serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel, sous les cris des élèves, qui n'en revenaient pas d'avoir enfin gagné la coupe.

Kaya se remémora alors les images macabres du corps de cet homme gisant dans la flaque de son propre sang, sur le sol en lattes de bois sales et poussiéreuses. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et pendant un instant elle parut fixer l'homme du regard, comme pour remplacer cette vision d'horreur par ce moment, dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre elle même de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce que cela signifiait, si c'était vrai ou non, s'il fallait le prendre au sérieux ou pas. Elle préféra garder tout cela pour elle, en tout cas pour le moment.

Le matin de leur départ, les élèves trouvèrent sur leur lit une petite enveloppe. Ils savaient tous ce qu'elle contenait. Certains préféraient ne pas l'ouvrir maintenant, mais Kaya ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Elle prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et en sortit un bout de parchemin, qu'elle déplia.

_« _Résultats des examens de Miss Gilmore, Kaya_ :_

Astronomie E

Botanique A

Défense contre les forces du Mal O

Histoire de la magie O

Métamorphose E

Potions E

Sortilèges O

Soins aux créatures magiques O

Divination A _»_

Elle était plutôt satisfaite, malgré ses notes en Botanique et Divination. Un autre petit mot accompagnait ses notes, pour rappeler aux élèves que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances.

Tout le monde termina ses bagages et descendit dans le grand hall où avait lieu les adieux. Kaya souhaita de bonnes vacances à Célia et Médéa. Elle alla voir Dubois pour faire de même. Celui-ci lui rappela de réfléchir à sa proposition de passer les prochaines vacances de Noël dans sa famille. Elle lui promit d'y penser, puis elle monta dans une des calèches qui l'amena à Prè-au-lard, où elle se sépara du groupe qui partait à la gare pour prendre le train en direction de Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**L'été**

Alors que pour d'autres « l'été » signifiait vacances, repos, rigolade, pour Kaya cela voulait dire travail pénible, fatigue et courbatures. Il lui restait tout de même les week-ends pour se reposer. Le reste du temps elle travaillait dans un restaurant, dans un village de moldus, pas très loin de Prè-au-Lard, à environ une heure de train, ce qui faisait quand même beaucoup quand elle était épuisée. Il arrivait de temps à autres que Dumbledore vienne prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'il reste manger avec elle pendant ses jours de repos. En réalité, c'était surtout pour lui apporter de la nourriture et s'assurer qu'elle mangeait à sa faim. Il en amenait toujours pour quatre, certain qu'elle profiterait des restes pendant la semaine. Elle travaillait dure, pour ne pas gagner grand chose, mais il était impensable pour elle de vivre aux crochets du directeur, qui en avait déjà beaucoup fait pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de l'orphelinat. Elle consentait à ce qu'il paye son loyer, surtout parce qu'elle avait conscience de ne pouvoir le faire elle même, mais elle s'était jurée de tout lui rembourser quand elle en aurait la possibilité.

Un matin, avant de se rendre à son travail, un hibou de Poudlard, frappa avec son bec à sa fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit, celui-ci entra et vient se poser sur son bras gauche. Elle prit le message attaché à sa pâte. Il s'agissait de la liste des fournitures pour l'année à venir. Il lui fallait de nouveaux manuels, celui de Miranda Fauconnette, « _Le livre des sorts et enchantement (niveau 4) »_, celui de Quentin Jentremble, «_ Force obscures : comment s'en protéger _» et « _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort _», « _Vadrouilles avec les goules _», « _Vacances avec les harpies _», « _Randonnées avec les trolls _», « _Voyages avec les vampires », _« _Promenades avec les loup-garoux _», et enfin « _Une année avec le Yéti _» de Gilderoy Lockhart. Autant dire, tous ses livres. À côté de cela il lui fallait refaire le plein de ses ingrédients pour le cours de potions. Et acheter des gants de protection en peau de dragon, pour le cours de botanique.

« Je vais en avoir pour bonbon cette année…, se dit-elle en faisant une grimace face au parchemin.»

Le lendemain, vers onze heures du matin elle prit le train pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats scolaires. Il lui était impossible de faire un voyage aller-retour dans la même journée. Elle fit donc comme à son habitude. Arrivée à Londres, elle prit le Magicobus jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, où elle passa la nuit.

Le jour suivant, elle commença par les ingrédients pour les cours de potions et les gants. Elle alla à la boutique de l'apothicaire, pour prendre des araignées, des racines d'asphodéle, des cervelles de crapaud, des orties et tout un tas d'autres choses qui lui seraient nécessaires, autant pour les cours de potions que pour ceux de botanique. Puis elle se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, pour se procurer ses livres. Une foule immense se pressait à la porte de la boutique sur la quelle on avait affichée une banderole à la façade, qui disait :

Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30

GILDEROY LOCKHART

dédicacera son autobiographie

MOI LE MAGICIEN

En entrant, Kaya croisa Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses parents. Sa mère, une femme blonde, aux yeux bleus, avec un air hautain, se tenait juste derrière lui, avec ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon et son père, aussi blond que son fils, avec des yeux gris et froids, le teint pâle et un nez pointu, avec à la main une canne au pommeau en forme de tête de serpent, était juste à côté de son épouse, quand Drago reconnu Kaya.

_ C'est elle ! lança-t-il.

_ Qui donc, Drago ? lui demanda son père.

_ La troisième année qui a voulu me jeter un sort !

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens… Alors comme ça on s'en prend à plus faible que soit ? rétorqua-t-il à la jeune fille qui ne savait pas où se mettre, tandis que Drago regardait son père comme si celui-ci l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre. Je vois d'où vient le légendaire courage dont les Gryffondor sont si fiers.

Kaya ne répondit rien, elle baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Un jour tu regretteras d'avoir osé lever ta baguette sur un Malefoy, sale gamine.

Il tourna la tête vers sa femme.

_ Raccompagne Drago à la maison, Narcissa, ordonna-t-il. J'ai encore des affaires à régler ici.

_ Mais papa…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais », Drago ! tonna-t-il. Tu obéis à ton père.

Le jeune homme, un peu boudeur, suivit sa mère, tandis que son père sortit brusquement de la boutique, créant derrière lui un courant d'air.

Kaya un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre, en avait la chair de poule. Elle se ressaisît et continua ses emplettes.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la librairie, Kaya reconnut la famille Weasley au complet, accompagnée d'Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger et ses parents et d'Hagrid, qui sortaient à leur tour. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Mrs Weasley avait l'air folle de rage.

_ Un bel exemple à donner aux enfants ! Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart, dit-elle.

Elle vit les jumeaux qui avaient l'air amusé.

Quand la file avança enfin, elle aperçut Lockhart, assis à sa table, entouré par de grandes photos de lui qui lançaient des clins d'œil à la foule avec un sourire aux dents étincelantes. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu myosotis parfaitement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, et ses cheveux ondulés pour lui donner l'air plus cordial.

Elle réussit finalement à avoir tous ses livres.

Elle s'était rendue assez tard au Chemin de Traverse, si bien qu'à son retour à Prè-au-Lard il faisait déjà nuit noire. Il faut dire que le voyage en train entre ces deux lieux était particulièrement long, elle était impatiente de savoir transplaner. Elle passa devant Derviche et Bang et tourna à gauche, direction La tête de Sanglier, vu que la librairie au dessus de laquelle elle habitait et le pub étaient voisins. Arrivée devant la porte de la boutique, qui était fermée à cette heure tardive, elle sortit ses clefs, commença à les mettre dans la serrure, quand une main avec un mouchoir passa devant son visage pour se poser sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle entendit un petit bruit et se fut le trou noir.

Une immense souffrance insupportable traversa tout son corps, de la tête aux pieds, sans oublier le moindre membre, ni la moindre petite parcelle de sa peau.

_ RÉVEILLE-TOI ! aboya une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur celle-ci.

Elle se replia sur elle même et poussa un cri de douleur, elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux et en même temps elle n'en avait pas réellement envie.

_ AH ! Te revoilà, dit la voix grave et froide.

Elle se décida finalement à regarder l'homme qui lui parlait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, le regard trouble, elle détailla la silhouette masculine en plissant les paupières. Elle reconnu alors les longs cheveux blonds et cette fameuse canne. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa un genou à terre pour mieux la dévisager.

_ Pauvre petite orpheline, … toute seule dans un monde si hostile.

Il sourit et ajouta :

_ Tes parents ont tout de suite comprit que tu n'en valais pas la peine.

Il se posa à cheval sur elle, serrant entre ses jambes les bras de la jeune fille contre son corps, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le dos et à lui faire face. Il la dévisagea un instant puis détailla le corps de la jeune fille.

_ Mais je dois avouer qu'ils ton plutôt bien réussi, lâcha-t-il.

Il passa sa main gauche sur la nuque, le cou et pour finir, sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, tandis qu'avec sa main droite il saisit une poignée de cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête pendant qu'il se penchait pour l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Kaya, qui crut vomir. Elle cherchait à se débattre mais le poids de cet homme face à son corps d'enfant, elle n'avait aucune chance.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te tuer, dit-il en approchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, il glissa sa joue contre celle de Kaya pour chuchoter à son oreille. Du moins tu finiras forcément par mourir quand ton corps sera trop fatigué et que tu auras perdu trop de sang. Mais ce ne sera pas intentionnel, je ferais de mon mieux pour te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Tu me supplieras de t'achever, comme toutes les autres, susurra-t-il sur un ton sadique.

Il releva la tête et la gifla de toutes ses forces, fissurant la lèvre inférieure de Kaya, qui se mit à saigner. Il sourit. Kaya ressentait toujours des crampes de son réveil brutal, elle avait du mal à respirer avec le poids de l'homme sur elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni où elle était. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Elle avait peur, comme jamais elle n'avait eu peur auparavant. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était allongée sur le sol à côté d'une cheminée, à sa gauche se trouvait un lit avec une tête en fer forgé, face à elle, juste derrière Malefoy père, la porte. Comment allait-elle pouvoir la franchir ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait derrière celle-ci ? Et s'il l'avait amenée à des kilomètres de chez elle ?

Il vit qu'elle commençait à paniquer, ce qui le fit rire.

_ Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, ricana-t-il.

Il tira sur la tête de serpent qui servait de pommeau à sa canne et dévoila sa baguette magique. Il passa celle-ci le long de la fermeture éclair du sweet à capuche bleu marine de Kaya, qui s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure que la baguette descendait, faisant apparaître un débardeur blanc. Elle le regardait impuissante, cette idée d'être à sa merci, lui ôtait toutes ses forces et son courage. Des larmes commençaient à monter dans ses yeux.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre derrière l'homme.

_ Laisse la Lucius, dit calmement une voix grave et froide, que Kaya connaissait très bien.

Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée, pendant que le père de Drago se relevait pour faire face au professeur de potions. Elle en profita pour refermer son sweet et recula jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mur du fond de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée.

_ De quoi tu te mêles Serverus ?

_ Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, mais elle est sous ma responsabilité, étant une élève de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas te laisser jouer avec.

_ Tu comprends bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir te la laisser maintenant qu'elle a vu mon visage.

_ Il me suffira de lui effacer la mémoire.

Lucius Malefoy défia Severus du regard. Celui-ci regarda l'adolescente.

_ Venez, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se leva et se dépêcha d'aller se cacher derrière l'homme qui venait de sauver son innocence. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte sans quitter du regard Lucius, qui semblait pouvoir, à tout moment, perdre le contrôle de son agressivité. Kaya se faufila à l'extérieur de la chambre, suivie de près par Snape. Il referma rapidement la porte et tendit sa main droite à la jeune fille, qui fut surprise. Elle hésita un instant.

_ Nous allons transplaner, lui expliqua-t-il sèchement, agacé par la réaction de la fillette.

Dans un élan d'émotions et de gratitude, suite à la situation, Kaya s'empressa de serrer l'homme dans ses bras. Il fallut une seconde à Snape pour se remettre de ce débordement de sentiments inappropriés et transplaner jusqu'à Prè-au-Lard. Toujours avec une expression de dégoût, sur le visage, comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir dans la minute, il chercha comment se défaire de cette étreinte, qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Kaya se sentait si bien blottie ainsi contre le corps de cet homme, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner cette sensation d'être en sécurité. Mais quand elle réalisa que c'était déplacé et certainement extrêmement gênant pour celui-ci, elle respira longuement et se détacha enfin de lui, les joues légèrement rouges.

_ Merci, lui dit-elle tout simplement.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, lui répondit-il froidement.

_ Vous ne comptez pas effacer ma mémoire ? lui demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

_ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, rétorqua-t-il, avant de se retourner pour partir.

_ Attendez !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour regarder Kaya.

_ Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie…, la voix de la fillette tremblait. J'ai peur qu'il revienne, avoua-t-elle. Restez avec moi, s'il vous plait… une larme tomba sur le sol poussiéreux de la ruelle mal éclairée. Il poussa un long et intense soupir.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, lança-t-il froidement.

Kaya fondit en larmes. Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter plus qu'autre chose, mais après quelques minutes, il se décida finalement à faire demi tour.

_ Je veux bien rester, mais juste le temps d'être sûr qu'il vous fichera la paix. Je partirai dans une heure.

Elle sécha ses yeux.

_ Merci… murmura-t-elle soulagée.

Elle ramassa les fournitures scolaires, qui étaient tombées sur le sol au moment de son enlèvement. Elle ouvrit la porte de la librairie avec le trousseau de clefs qui était resté dans la serrure et la referma derrière eux, puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta dans sa chambre suivie de cet homme si mystérieux et intriguant. C'était la première fois qu'un homme, autre que le propriétaire ou Dumbledore, entrait dans sa bulle. Cela la rendait un peu nerveuse. Était-ce vraiment cela qui la mettait dans cet état ou le fait que ce soit lui en particulier ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, quand elle le laissa entrer dans la pièce, après avoir allumé. Il fit une rapide inspection, son regard trahissant son dégoût et s'attarda un moment sur les piles de livres regroupées sur le sol, dans un coin. On comprenait tout de suite en entrent, qu'il s'agissait d'un pied à terre de quelques mois dans l'année. Les seuls meubles présents étaient un lit deux personnes, un paravent derrière lequel était caché un petit coin pour qu'elle puisse faire une rapide toilette, une petite commode, un bureau, sur lequel se trouvait une lampe et un petit réfrigérateur caché dessous.

_ Je sais que c'est assez vétuste mais je ne viens ici que pour me reposer. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, si vous voulez. La chaise n'est pas très confortable mais c'est la seule que j'ai.

_ Je préfère rester debout.

_ Comme bon vous semblera. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Non merci.

_ Excusez moi, mais il faut vraiment que je quitte ces vêtements.

Devant l'expression que prenait le visage de son professeur, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter en souriant :

_ Je vais me changer.

Elle disparut derrière le paravent un instant, elle se lava, soigna l'entaille qu'elle avait sur la lèvre et réapparut vêtu d'une nuisette blanche et les cheveux relevés. Il la regarda un moment et détourna rapidement son regard sur le sol, visiblement embarrassé, même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

_ Je vais y aller, maintenant.

_ Restez au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, s'il vous plait, lui demanda-t-elle, le suppliant du regard. Ça ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps, si je sais que vous êtes là.

_ Vous m'en demandez beaucoup trop, je trouve, lança-t-il froidement.

_ Je vous en prie … Je me rends compte que j'abuse de votre patience, mais vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je me sente en sécurité. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, j'en ai conscience, mais je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit si vous partez.

_ Pourquoi diable devrais-je perdre mon temps à vous réconforter ?

Il respira tout aussi fortement que la fois d'avant.

_ Très bien … soupira-t-il.

Il commença à s'avancer vers la chaise en face du bureau.

_ Non ! il se retourna. Venez à côté de moi, s'il vous plait.

Elle sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu patience et que la colère semblait lui monter au nez, mais il vint tout de même s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Kaya. Elle s'allongea sous les draps, colla sa tête contre la cuisse de l'homme, posa sa main sur celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Il la regarda un moment, sans comprendre pourquoi il était resté. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi ? À dire amen à toutes les suppliques de cette fillette si insupportablement fragile.

Elle semblait en paix à ce moment très précis. Avec un sortilège informulé, il plongea la pièce dans le noir. Il sentit alors la main de la jeune fille se crisper sur sa jambe. Elle tremblait légèrement. Alors elle se redressa, prit le bras gauche de Snape, qui la laissa le passer sur ses épaules, pendant qu'elle se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, terrifiée par l'obscurité.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras de Kaya se desserrer légèrement autour de lui. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Mais il glissa tout de même son bras de l'épaule de Kaya pour laisser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

Le soleil se leva, laissant entrer ses rayons dans la chambre de Kaya, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un épais tissu noir, sur lequel sa tête était posée.

« Il est resté ! »

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle ne savait donc pas s'il était endormi. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais, mais sa respiration avait dû trahir son réveil. Il ôta sa main du bras de Kaya, celle-ci leva la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme. Il la regardait de haut, elle s'assit et il se leva. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué, il n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit. Sans dire un mot, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Merci, … pour tout. Merci …

Il sortit sans rien répondre, ne la regardant même pas. Elle se retrouva seule. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé toute cette histoire. Son départ avait était si brusque qu'il avait laissé une cassure dans l'esprit, encore embrumé par le sommeil, de Kaya. Mais les courbatures qu'elle ressentait la ramenèrent à la réalité et lui rappelèrent que tout cela s'était bien passé. Une décharge traversa son corps.

« Comment savait-il où je me trouvais ? »

Elle avait beau tourner cette histoire dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Dans quelques jours les vacances allaient prendre fin, Kaya allait quitter cette chambre pour reprendre possession du lit qu'elle occuperait pendant encore une année à Poudlard. Elle était impatiente. C'était pour elle, comme de rentrer à la maison. Elle s'en faisait une joie. Elle retrouverait par la même occasion son grand frère Olivier et ses deux petites sœurs Célia et Médéa. Son père adoptif, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté, puisqu'il venait prendre de ses nouvelles chaque fin de semaine.


	6. Chapter 6

QUATRIÈME ANNÉE

**1**

**La reprise des cours**

Comme chaque année, des milliers de chandelles flottaient sous le ciel du plafond de la Grande Salle et éclairaient les quatre tables des maisons respectives, ainsi que celle des professeurs, où trônait le directeur. Kaya reconnut tout de suite le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu-vert et l'absence du maître des potions. Il n'était pas le seul à briller par son absence, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley n'étaient pas là non plus. En parlant des Weasley, parmi les petits nouveaux, Kaya repéra une petite rouquine.

« Ah ! La petite dernière, se dit-elle. »

Le professeur McGonagall déposa le vieux chapeau sur son tabouret, comme tous les ans il chanta une nouvelle chanson de bienvenue et la Répartition put commencer. Bien entendu, la jeune rouquine, qui se prénommait Ginny Weasley fut envoyée à Gryffondor. À la fin de la répartition le banquet apparut sur les tables et tout le monde se mit à manger, tout en discutant et rigolant. Soudain, la petite porte, derrière la grande table des professeurs s'ouvrit. Snape venait d'entrer avec une expression peu familière sur son visage. En effet, Kaya ne l'avait jamais vu aussi contrarié. Il s'approcha du professeur McGonagall, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait ne pas réjouir celle-ci. Elle se tourna vers le directeur pour lui parler, puis se leva et disparut avec Snape par cette même petite porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour du professeur Dumbledore de quitter la table. Mais peu de temps après, au moment du dessert il revint en compagnie du professeur de potions. Pour finir son repas Kaya choisit de prendre une part de tarte à la crème. Peu de temps après le professeur de métamorphoses réapparut elle aussi. Personne ne semblait troublé par tous ces va et vient. À la fin du banquet, Kaya et ses amies prirent le chemin de la salle commune. En route, elle s'aperçut que les tableaux semblaient bien agités. Ils chuchotaient de tous les côtés. À leur arrivée devant la grosse dame, celle-ci demanda le mot de passe.

_ Anthochère, dit Célia.

Le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer. Dans la salle commune, les Gryffondor parlaient entre eux d'une rumeur selon laquelle Potter et Weasley allaient être renvoyés pour avoir eu un accident avec une voiture volante contre le saule cogneur de l'école. Tout le monde attendait impatiemment leur arrivée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le portait s'ouvre à nouveau sur les deux jeunes garçons. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle commune. Lee Jordan les tira à l'intérieur.

_ Bravo ! Belle imagination ! Quelle arrivée ! S'écraser en voiture volante contre le saule cogneur, on en parlera longtemps, à Poudlard !

_ Mes félicitations, dit un cinquième année.

_ Vous auriez pu nous appeler pour qu'on vienne avec vous, dirent Fred et George.

_ Il vaudrait mieux qu'on monte se coucher, on est un peu fatigués, dit Ron.

Ils parvinrent à traverser la salle commune qui était bondée et à monter jusqu'au dortoir. Kaya fit de même, elle était elle-même exténuée. Elle entra dans la grande chambre circulaire, s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin recouvert de velours rouge. Elle regarda un moment par la grande fenêtre à côté d'elle. La nuit était tombée sur le parc, que la pleine lune éclairait. Puis elle tourna la tête vers sa valise, qui l'attendait au pied de son lit. Elle se leva pour l'ouvrir et prendre sa chemise de nuit.

Le lendemain, elle fut, comme à son habitude la première élève à entrer dans la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le professeur McGonagall l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui donna son emploi du temps. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés ce matin-là. Ils avaient préparé du porridge, des toasts, des œufs au plat et des viennoiseries pour accompagner la tasse de café de Kaya. Avant de commencer à manger, elle regarda attentivement le parchemin que le professeur de métamorphose venait de lui donner.

« Emploi du temps des Quatrièmes années :

LUNDI

MARDI

MERCREDI

JEUDI

VENDREDI

9h - 10h20

Botanique

Histoire de la magie

Métamorphose

Histoire

RÉCRÉATION

RÉCRÉATION

RÉCRÉATION

RÉCRÉATION

RÉCRÉATION

10h40 – 12h

Soins aux créatures magiques

Sortilèges

Sortilèges

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

13h – 14h30

Divination

Potions

Défense contre les forces du Mal

Potions

14h30 – 16h

Défense contre les forces du Mal

Potions

Après son petit déjeuner, elle monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires, avant que tous les autres arrivent, ainsi que les hiboux avec le courrier. De toute façon elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui écrire. À 9h, elle était déjà devant la serre, à attendre le reste de sa classe. Une fois que tous les Poufsouffle et Gryffondor de quatrième année furent arrivés, le professeur Chourave fit son apparition.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle joyeusement, avec un large sourire.

Cette femme était toujours d'humeur joviale. Elle entra dans la serre, suivie de ses élèves.

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le Bubobulb. J'espère que personne n'a oublié ses gants. Très bien, commençons. Un bubobulb ressemble à une grosse limace noire et épaisse (elle se tortille même légèrement, même si elle est plantée verticalement) couverte de pustules brillantes pleines de pus vert jaunâtre dégageant une forte odeur d'essence. Le pus réagit bizarrement en contact avec la peau. Non dilué, il provoque l'apparition de cloques très douloureuses, mais correctement dilué et traité il peut être utilisé pour soigner l'acné.

Tout en disant cela elle montrait la plante à sa classe.

_ Bien, maintenant vous allez mettre vos gants et récolter du pus de Bubobulb.

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ils étudièrent les licornes, avec le professeur Brûlopot.

_ La licorne est un animal magnifique qu'on trouve dans les forêts d'Europe du Nord. Il s'agit d'un cheval d'une blancheur immaculée, portant une corne à l'âge adulte les poulains, cependant, ont tout d'abord un pelage doré qui devient argenté vers l'âge de deux ans et ne prend sa couleur blanche que lorsqu'ils ont atteint leur pleine maturité. Leur corne pousse vers l'âge de quatre ans. La corne, le sang et les crins de licorne possèdent des propriétés magiques puissantes. Le crin peut être utilisé pour la fabrication de baguette magique. Leur sang est argenté et brille à la lumière de la lune. On utilise leur corne et leur crin dans les potions. Leurs sabots sont en or. L'animal évite généralement le contact avec les humains mais se laissera plus facilement approcher par une sorcière que par un sorcier. Le galop de la licorne est si rapide et si léger qu'il est très difficile de la capturer.

La journée se termina avec divination.

Le jour suivant commença par Histoire de la magie. Au programme, le monde magique archaïque de 3000 av Jc au 19e siècle ap JC. Durant le cours, le professeur Binns leur parla de Nicolas Flamel, du décret du Conseil des Sorciers, interdisant de jouer au Quidditch « en quelque endroit où existe le plus petit danger qu'un Moldu en soit le témoin, ou alors nous verrons si l'on peut jouer avec autant d'aise enchaîné au mur d'un cachot. », publié en 1419. Il leur apprit aussi que de 1448 à 1450 le Chef du Conseil des Sorciers était Burdock Muldoon, mort en 1490.

_ Avec l'arrivée de la Renaissance et la confiance grandissante des Moldus envers la science, le fossé entre les cultures magiques et moldues se creuse de plus en plus. Chaque culture émancipe sa propre civilisation : structures sociales, économie, gouvernements, etc. Chacun s'inspire un peu de l'autre au fil des années mais il devient de plus en plus pressant que le Monde Magique doit rester ignoré des Moldus, pour leur bien. Certains Moldus persécutent leurs voisins magiques, d'autres tentent d'exploiter la magie pour servir leurs propres intérêts et pour résoudre leurs problèmes sans effort.

Le reste de la matinée était libre. Après le repas les quatrièmes années avaient cours de potions. Le professeur Snape fit son entrée, toujours aussi impressionnante et leur demanda d'effectuer une potion de sommeil.

_ … Appeler aussi potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve ou encore somnifère, précisa-t-il.

Dans le silence le plus complet, mis à part le bruit des ustensiles, tous les élèves se mirent au travail. Pour une fois, les jumeaux ne se firent pas remarquer dès le premier cours de potion de l'année. L'heure se passa dans le calme. Au bout d'une heure, la potion de Kaya était violette, comme l'indiquait son manuel. Elle se leva pour laver son matériel, mais en voulant prendre son chaudron Kaya se brûla et poussa un petit cri. Le professeur Snape avança à grands pas vers elle.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

_ Rien, professeur. Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis brûlée sur mon chaudron.

_ Montrez-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle obéit et lui tendit son bras, sur lequel était apparue une cloque.

_ Episkey ! dit-il en donnant un petit coup de baguette sur la blessure.

La douleur disparut aussitôt.

_ Merci.

_ Faites plus attention à l'avenir, grogna-t-il. Vous irez à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh vous passe de la pâte pour soigner les brûlures.

A la fin du cours elle monta au premier étage. L'infirmière appliqua une pâte de couleur orange sur son bras.

Le seul cours du mercredi était sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick passa l'heure à expliquer comment lancer un sortilège d'attraction.

_ Vous devez prononcer « Accio » suivie du nom de l'objet, pour faire voler vers vous celui-ci, même s'il est loin. Vous devez tout de même connaître, au moins de façon approximative l'endroit où il se trouve. Ce sortilège ne marche pas pour retrouver les objets perdus.

Pour le premier cours de métamorphose de l'année, le professeur McGonagall voulait qu'ils changent un hérisson en pelote d'épingles, ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite pour chaque élève.

Après le repas, les quatrièmes années se rendirent au premier étage pour leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Une fois encore, Kaya avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant le professeur de cette matière. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Lockhart, elle avait juste entendu Célia et Médéa parlaient de lui, ou plutôt « baver d'admiration », serait un terme plus juste, mais elle n'aimait pas ses manières et était curieuse de voir ce dont il était capable. Cette année ils étaient censés étudier les maléfices, malheureusement, à la fin de l'heure, en sortant de la salle de classe, Kaya avait l'impression d'en avoir plus appris sur la vantardise et l'égocentrisme, que sur la manière de se défendre contre un maléfice. Lockhart avait commencé par leur distribuer un questionnaire de trois pages sur lui :

« _1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_ 2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_ 3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

_ 54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ? _»

« Si ça continue comme ça, il va tellement m'énerver, qu'il va bien falloir qu'il nous montre comment on contre une attaque ! pensa-t-elle durant le cours. »

Les trois heures de Lockhart à la suite l'avaient mise hors d'elle. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de lui, si bien qu'elle dût diner à l'écart de ses amies, qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur sa personne. Elle mangea donc en compagnie d'Olivier, qui passa la plus grande partie du repas à parler de l'entrainement de Quidditch de ce samedi avec le reste de l'équipe. Il lui changea les idées, jusqu'au moment fatidique où il lui demanda si elle avait réfléchi à sa proposition de venir passer les fêtes de Noël dans sa famille.

_ Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Oli.

_ Pourquoi cela ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Parce que je ne me sentirais pas à ma place au milieu de ta famille.

_ Ils ne vont pas te manger, lui sourit-il.

_ Oli …, soupira-t-elle. S'il te plait.

_ Très bien, tu as encore le temps pour changer d'avis, sinon c'est moi qui reste ici.

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu rates une fête comme celle-ci, pour moi.

_ Je ne la rate pas, je la passe avec toi !

_ Tête de mule ! Tu es insupportable !

_ Je te retourne le compliment, rigola-t-il, tout en prenant une cuillère de glace à la vanille.

À la fin du diner, ils montèrent ensemble dans la salle commune avant de se séparer pour aller se coucher.

Le jour suivant le professeur Binns continua son cours sur les années 1400 et en sortilège les élèves s'entrainaient toujours à lancer un sortilège d'attraction. Pour ceux, comme Kaya qui avait finalement réussi à faire venir vers eux un objet, il commença à leur expliquer le sortilège d'expulsion. Après le déjeuner, Kaya se rendit dans les cachots, suivie de loin par ses camarades Gryffondor qui trainaient les pieds. Elle arriva devant la porte de la classe en même temps que le professeur Snape, qui la regarda de haut. Il ouvrit la porte, mais resta à l'extérieur, toisant ses élèves qui étaient obligés de passer devant lui. Une fois que le groupe fut entièrement entré, il se dirigea vers son bureau, fit un geste avec sa baguette magique pour fermer la porte et commença son cours.

_ Cette année nous étudierons les antidotes. Je vous préviens que vous avez tout intérêt à être attentifs, car dans le cas contraire, il se pourrait que je verse malencontreusement un poison dans le verre de l'un d'entre vous avant Noël pour voir l'efficacité de ses antidotes.

Il eut une expression de satisfaction devant les regards effrayés qui se trouvaient devant lui.

_ Bien, commençons. Qui peut me dire quel est l'antidote le plus connu ? …. Miss Gilmore, peut-être ?

Elle le dévisagea un court instant, étonnée qu'il s'adresse à elle, alors qu'il avait toujours fait comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

_ Le bézoard, je suppose.

_ Vous supposez, ou vous en êtes sûre ? tonna-t-il.

_ En ce qui me concerne, c'est le plus connu.

_ Pourquoi le bézoard est l'antidote le plus connu ?

_ Parce qu'il est un antidote à la plupart des poisons.

_ En effet. Si vous êtes empoisonné, il y a de grande chance pour qu'un bézoard vous sauve la vie.

La plupart des Gryffondor, surprit par le comportement de Snape se regardèrent en chuchotant. Célia et Médéa regardaient Kaya, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles la voyaient, celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Les jumeaux se penchèrent pour lui demander si Snape n'était pas malade, pour ne pas avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit à redire sur la proposition de la Gryffonne. En y réfléchissant, la jeune sorcière trouva cela un peu étrange aussi. Lui qui était habituellement si injuste envers les maisons qui n'étaient pas la sienne. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre. Le reste du cours se passa plutôt bien, aussi bien qu'un cours de potion pouvait se passer.

En cette matinée de septembre ensoleillée, Kaya regarda la collection de livres qu'elle avait choisie pour cette année et elle se décida pour « _Ariel »_ de Sylvia Plath. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour elle, que de lire de la poésie, assise dans l'herbe fraiche, au bord d'un lac et de sentir une légère brise caresser sa peau. Elle passa sa journée dans le parc du château, tantôt à lire, tantôt à rêvasser les yeux fermés, profitant au maximum de la sensation de bien-être procurée par la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle avait ce sentiment que si un paradis existait, il serait ainsi, calme et paisible, comme l'étendue d'eau devant ses yeux. Le soleil se coucha bien trop vite à son goût. Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, elle rentra pour se restaurer et se coucher.

Le jour suivant, elle fit de même. Elle prit un livre et son baladeur, descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner habituel et sortit s'allonger dans l'herbe du parc. Elle alluma la musique et mit _Just So_ d'Agnes Obel, suivit de _Riverside,_ de la même artiste. Elle était de nouveau dans sa bulle, dans son petit univers où personne ne pouvait la toucher, lui faire de mal. Son monde imaginaire, où elle pouvait retrouver ses amis et leurs incroyables aventures, Oliver Twist, Tom Sawyer et Huckleberry Finn, Emma, Jane Eyre, Alice, James et la grosse pêche et bien d'autres. Mais ce jour-ci, elle avait décidait de relire une fois de plus « _L'amant de la chine du Nord »_ de Duras. Elle ne pouvait se passer de son auteur fétiche. Cette femme si impressionnante, à l'écriture si captivante et sensuelle, la remplissait d'admiration et elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

_ Si vous continuez à sauter des repas, vous allez finir par tomber malade, Miss Gilmore.

Kaya leva ses yeux de son bouquin et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall.

_ Je ne vous ai pas vue dans la Grande Salle, hier non plus. Je savais que je vous trouverai là. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, jeune fille. Veuillez rentrer avec moi et manger au moins un petit quelque chose, lui dit la vieille femme, pleine de sagesse et toujours aussi souriante, quand elle s'adressait à Kaya.

_ Oui, Professeur. Excusez-moi, je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je lis.

Elle se leva et suivit sa directrice de maison jusque dans la Grande Salle. À leur entrée tous les visages se tournèrent bien évidemment vers elles. Mais le seul regard que Kaya n'arrivait pas à quitter était celui du professeur de potions, qui semblait exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune fille, comme s'il pensait qu'elle le faisait exprès pour se faire remarquer. Elle baissa la tête, gênée et s'avança vers Célia et Médéa en grande conversation.

_ Non, je te dis, que c'est à moi qu'il a souri !

_ Ne sois pas stupide C ! Il ne m'a pas quittée des yeux !

_ Tu te fais des films ma pauvre vieille !

Kaya qui n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de tout cela, se tourna face à son assiette. Elle prit deux cuillères de purée, trois d'haricots vert et du poisson. En dessert elle choisit une part de tarte aux abricots et prit une pomme pour la manger à l'extérieur. La dispute des deux filles lui faisait mal à la tête et cet état avait empiré quand elle prit conscience que celle-ci était au sujet du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle retrouva l'emplacement qu'elle avait laissé un court instant et se replongea dans sa lecture, tout en dégustant son fruit. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, elle se décida enfin à sortir la tête de son livre pour monter faire ses devoirs, ce qui l'attristait. Non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire son travail, mais parce que cela signifiait s'enfermer par un aussi beau temps. Les beaux jours n'allaient pas durer éternellement, elle le savait bien et elle comptait bien profiter du parc le plus possible.

Quand elle eut fini de remplir son dernier parchemin, elle descendit manger en compagnie d'Olivier cette fois-ci. Il était hors de question pour elle de revivre le repas du midi. Elle se demandait même, si elle n'allait pas rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais après avoir passé l'heure du diner à l'écouter parler Quidditch, elle revint sur cette idée et se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce château avec qui elle pourrait passer un bon moment devant un verre et un délicieux repas. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait lui sembler dans la même optique qu'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur l'homme vêtu de noir, au visage émacié et lugubre et au regard triste, plongé dans son assiette. Il était plutôt rare de le voir parler aux autres enseignants. Il était même certain que sa présence aux heures de diner, était due à la demande du directeur. Si cela lui avait été possible il aurait sûrement préféré manger en solitaire dans ses appartements. Elle se surprit à penser qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents que cela finalement. Tout du moins, ils étaient des solitaires endurcis, pour le reste, elle ne connaissait rien de lui, mis à part les rumeurs qui circulaient sur sa personne, comme quoi il était un ancien Mangemort et qu'il désirait par-dessus tout enseigner la défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle se sentait tout de même privilégiée d'une certaine façon, car elle devait être l'une des rares élèves à avoir passé la nuit dans ses bras. En même temps elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'aucune autre élève n'en avait la moindre envie. Mais pour elle, ce qu'il avait fait ce soir-là, avait tissé un certain lien entre eux. En tout cas, elle se sentait bien plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre dans cette école, surtout à ce moment très précis. Il semblait plongé dans ses songes, il soupira, ce qui souleva ses épaules et leva les yeux vers la Grande Salle. Il tourna soudainement son regard vers Kaya, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle le fixait. Il plissa ses yeux, ne laissant apparaître que leur noir. Elle se sentit rougir et se retourna face à sa table et contempla son assiette l'air tendu.

« Pourquoi je me comporte comme ça ! Ressaisis toi bon sens ! »

Elle se sentait affreusement ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Cet homme n'aimait personne. Ce soir-là, il n'avait fait que son devoir…

« Son devoir … Mais pourquoi avait-il fait semblant d'être du côté de Lucius, en lui disant qu'il allait m'effacer la mémoire, alors que finalement il ne l'a pas fait ? Les Mangemorts doivent bien savoir qu'il travaille pour Dumbledore et qu'il n'est plus… Comment a-t-il pu quitter Lord Voldemort sans se faire tuer ? Le Lord ne doit certainement pas laisser partir ses adeptes aussi facilement. Snape continuerait-il à faire semblant d'être un Mangemort pour rester en vie ? Jouerait-il double jeu ? Dans ce cas, comment être sûr qu'il est bien de notre côté ?»

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner de nouveau face à cet homme si mystérieux. Il la dévisagea d'un regard mauvais, voir même exacerbé, qui l'aurait surement foudroyée sur place, s'il avait pu lancer des éclairs. Puis, il entrouvrit la bouche, son visage blêmit, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, comme s'il avait lu dans les yeux de la jeune fille, ses interrogations.

« Il l'est, j'en suis sûr. Dumbledore lui fait confiance depuis toutes ces années. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Il ne m'a pas effacé la mémoire, alors qu'il aurait pu. Il voulait que je me souvienne. Il est resté toute la nuit … »

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ni comment il allait le prendre, elle lui sourit poliment. Il commençait à reprendre des couleurs, il semblait être furieux, voir même hors de lui. Mais deux questions restaient en suspens. Comment avait-il su que Lucius l'avait capturée et comment s'avait-il où elle habitait ? La suivait-il ?

Il avait beau la regarder avec autant de colère dans les yeux, elle avait du mal à se sentir effrayée par lui, elle était plutôt attendrie par son attitude.

« Je dois sûrement avoir un gros problème … »

Elle se retourna face à son dessert, un sourire aux lèvres et elle s'aperçut que Dubois la regardait. Il lui sourit en croyant surement que celui de Kaya lui était adressé. Elle finit de manger et sortit de la Grande Salle pour prendre la direction des escaliers. Arrivée au troisième étage, quelqu'un la saisit par le poignet gauche et la tira dans un couloir désert. C'était le professeur Snape. Il semblait hors de lui. À ce moment, elle était persuadée que s'il avait eu le droit de la frapper ou même de la tuer, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Il la balança et la plaqua contre un mur. Il regarda autour d'eux, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle ne prononça pas un mot.

_ C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

_ Ça quoi ? lui dit-elle, avec une petite voix tremblante.

_ Ne jouez pas avec moi !

_ Je ne joue pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

_ De votre comportement de tout à l'heure !

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Son attitude avait-elle été tellement ridicule ?

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez en tête ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je me posais des questions.

_ Quel genre de questions ?

_ Je me demandais comment vous saviez où j'étais ce soir-là et où j'habitais.

_ Tout ça pour ça ! Vous êtes vraiment pathétique ma pauvre fille, lui cracha-t-il, méprisant. Je sais beaucoup de choses, contrairement à vous. Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse entre ses mains ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Ça m'a juste intriguée. Mais cela n'a aucune importance.

_ Ne cherchez plus, Gilmore. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Rien de plus.

Il la relâcha.

_ Allez vous coucher, ordonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit son chemin. Célia et Médéa l'attendaient dans leur salle commune, mais Kaya passa devant elles sans les voir et monta se coucher. Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas bien, elle mit tout d'abord du temps à trouver le sommeil et quand elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, elle fit un cauchemar. Dans celui-ci elle revoyait les mêmes images qu'elle avait vues l'année précédente, durant le cours de divination du professeur Trelawney. Elle fut réveillée par Médéa, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir avec les murmures de sa camarade.

_ Chut ! Kaya ! Tu parles ! chuchota celle-ci, en la secouant.

_ Pardon. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec un atroce mal de tête. Avant de descendre déjeuner, elle dût passer à l'infirmerie, pour que Mme Pomfrey lui donne quelque chose. Comme tous les lundis, la matinée commençait par Botanique, où ils continuèrent leur cours sur les Bubobulbs. Le cours suivant, soins aux créatures magiques, portait sur les Niffleurs. Créature à la fourrure noire et bouffante et au museau allongé qui creuse dans le sol comme si elle nageait dans l'eau, disait le manuel de Kaya. Les Niffleurs sont très attirés par tout ce qui brille et sont donc très utiles pour dénicher des trésors ; les gobelins en possèdent souvent pour cette raison. Originaires de Grande-Bretagne, les Niffleurs vivent dans des terriers à cinq ou six mètres sous terre et ont des portées de six à huit petits. Bien qu'il soit doux et même affectueux par nature, il peut se révéler destructeur pour l'environnement immédiat et ne devrait jamais être gardé à l'intérieur d'une maison. Elle le trouva vraiment trop mignon, d'après la gravure.

La journée se poursuivit avec Divination dans l'après-midi. Le professeur Trelawney leur parla de l'astrologie et des thèmes astraux. Elle leur demanda de préparer une carte du ciel à partir de leur date de naissance, pour le cours prochain. Kaya n'y comprit absolument rien et savait qu'elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à Olivier pour une fois.

Le jour suivant fut introduit pas un cours d'histoire avec le professeur Binns. Il continua son cours sur la fondation de Ste Mangouste, créée par Mangouste Bonham, vers 1600. À la fin du cours, Kaya monta trois étages au-dessus, pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, en attendant l'heure du repas. Elle appréhendait l'heure de l'après-midi. Depuis leur petit accrochage, dans le couloir du troisième étage, elle n'avait pas reparlé à Snape. Quand il fut l'heure de descendre manger, elle se décida à refermer son livre. Elle suivit un groupe d'élèves qui se rendaient eux aussi dans la Grande Salle. Elle voulait manger seule, mais à son arrivée, Olivier lui fit des grands signes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait gardé une place et elle n'eut pas la force de décliner son invitation. Elle s'assit donc à côté de lui, sous les regards réprobateurs de certaines sixièmes années. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait arriva fatalement. Elle se rendit donc dans les cachots, après qu'Olivier l'ait quittée pour aller en métamorphose. Quand Snape montra le bout de son nez, il ne prêta aucune attention à Kaya, ce qui soulagea la jeune fille. Les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Elle prit place au deuxième rang, comme à son habitude et le cours commença quand tout le monde fut arrivé. Celui-ci portait sur la troisième loi de Golpalott.

** _ **La 3ème loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants, leur expliqua le professeur de potions. En admettant qu'on ait identifié correctement les ingrédients de la potion grâce au Révélasort de Scarpin, notre but principal sera non pas celui de sélectionner les antidotes de chacun de ces ingrédients, mais de découvrir le composant supplémentaire qui permettra, par un processus quasiment alchimique, de transformer ces éléments disparates, continua celui-ci. Et vu vos têtes, quelque chose me dit que vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je viens de vous dire, lança-t-il, avec un rictus méprisant et un grand air supérieur.

Il contempla sa classe une minute.

_ Très bien. Mettons cela en application, déclara-t-il, avec un sourire sadique. Il distribua une fiole de poison à chaque élève. Elles étaient toutes différentes, impossible de tricher en copiant sur le voisin. Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec un air dépité. Kaya examina la petite bouteille. Son poison était incolore et inodore. Kaya avait déjà entendu parler d'un poison de ce type, mais celui-ci était extrêmement complexe à réaliser et son antidote encore plus, il s'agissait du poison Morticaine. Elle regarda Snape, qui la regardait d'un air de défi.

« Il l'a fait exprès ! Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. »

Elle se rappela que l'un des composants était le pable. Un petit arbuste dont la racine, qui une fois trempée dans une solution de corne de licorne en poudre et le mercure, donne une substance visqueuse et translucide. Cette substance est fermentée. Une fois fermentée, elle est hautement toxique. Pour réussir un semblant d'antidote, il lui aurait fallu des heures. Elle lança un révélasort sur la fiole. À la fin de l'heure, elle n'avait même pas encore fini de faire la liste des composants du poison. Quand le professeur de potion passa pour faire son tour d'inspection, il s'arrêta devant elle, avec un petit sourire triomphant.

_ C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable, Gilmore ? Pitoyable.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle sentait que c'était sa façon de lui faire passer un message. Une sorte de vengeance, pour avoir été tentée d'être trop proche de lui. Elle ne dit rien et laissa couler. Après tout ce n'était pas un drame, tant qu'il ne s'acharnait pas sur elle à chaque cours. Mais cet échec la travailla tout le reste de la soirée. Pour s'en remettre elle décida de travailler dur pour réussir cet exercice, en dehors des cours. Elle demanderait à Snape de la corriger, même s'il ne lui mettrait jamais de note. Il lui fallut trois jours pour relever ce défi. Elle se rendit dans les cachots, avec son parchemin où étaient énumérés les ingrédients de l'antidote du Morticaine. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Il l'invita à entrer en criant de son fauteuil.

_ Gilmore ?

_ Bonjour, Professeur. Pardon de vous déranger. J'ai travaillé sur l'antidote du Morticaine que vous m'avez donné mardi. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour avoir une note, mais j'aurais aimé que vous me corrigiez.

_ Ben voyons ! Et qui me dit que vous n'avez pas trouvé cet antidote dans un livre ?

_ Juste mon honnêteté, Monsieur.

_ Faites-moi voir ça, soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

Il lui arracha le parchemin des mains d'un geste sec et se mit à le griffonner. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il le lui rendit.

_ En effet, vous n'avez pas triché, d'où ce torchon, cracha-t-il.

Elle récupéra sa copie et l'examina. Il avait raturé une bonne partie de la liste, sans explication. Elle n'y comprenait rien, elle avait pourtant beaucoup travaillé. Elle le remercia et remonta à la bibliothèque pour comprendre ses erreurs. À force d'acharnement, elle finit par comprendre où elle s'était trompée. Elle avait confondu la ciguë avec le datura, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence, un enchaînement de fautes, comprenant le choix du composant supplémentaire, qui transformerait tous les autres.

Au matin du dimanche, elle retourna voir Snape avec son nouveau parchemin. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Il ne trouva pas quoi redire.

_ Comme je n'ai aucune envie de finir le reste de ma vie à corriger, encore et encore ce devoir, je préfère vous dire qu'il est bon et être enfin débarrassé de vous, lui avait-il lancé.

Elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait commis aucune erreur, mais qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui l'avouer. Elle remonta dans sa salle commune avec un grand sourire triomphant, elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à ses autres devoirs.


	7. Chapter 7

**2**

**Première attaque**

Le mois d'octobre arriva plutôt vite, apportant avec lui, le froid et les feuilles d'automne, ainsi qu'une épidémie de rhumes, touchant autant les élèves que les enseignants.

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ils étudièrent avec le professeur Brûlopot les Salamandres. Exceptionnellement, le cours avait était donné dans une salle du château, devant la cheminée.

_ La salamandre est un lézard d'un blanc éclatant qui se nourrit des flammes du feu dans lequel il vit, même s'il peut résister environ six heures hors du brasier si on lui donne régulièrement du poivre à manger. La salamandre vit aussi longtemps que le feu qui l'abrite brûle, et on la trouve donc bien sûr dans les brasiers et parmi le charbon. Sa couleur varie du bleu au rouge selon la température du feu qui lui a donné naissance. Le sang de salamandre a de puissantes propriétés curatives et reconstituantes. Ce type de salamandre n'a bien sûr rien à voir avec les salamandres communes qui sont les seules que les Moldus peuvent voir.

Une fois le cours finit, Fred et George attendirent que le professeur Brûlopot se soit retourné pour « sauver » l'une des salamandres. Ils attendirent la fin de la journée pour monter dans la salle commune avec leur petite bête. Pendant que les autres faisaient leurs devoirs, les jumeaux avaient voulu voir ce qui se passerait si on donnait des pétards du Dr Flibuste à manger à une salamandre. Celle-ci devint orange, s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à tournoyer autour de la pièce, en crachant des étincelles dans un bruit d'explosion assourdissant.

Le jour d'Halloween, il plut toute la journée, comme depuis plusieurs jours. Le lac avait monté de niveau, le parc était inondé et recouvert de boue et les citrouilles d'Hagrid étaient devenues énormes. La Grande Salle était décorée avec des chauves-souris vivantes, les citrouilles de Hagrid avaient été évidées pour en faire des lanternes et Dumbledore avait fait venir une troupe de squelettes dansants. À la fin du festin, Kaya, Olivier, les jumeaux, Médéa et Célia prirent ensemble le chemin de leur salle commune. En route, ils trouvèrent un attroupement dans un couloir du deuxième étage, qui était inondé. Kaya vit alors Harry, Ron et Hermione seuls au milieu de celui-ci, faces à la chatte de Rusard. Miss Teigne qui était pendue par la queue à une torchère, pétrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

_ Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe ! dit d'une voix forte Drago Malefoy.

Ses yeux froids flamboyaient et son visage habituellement pâle s'était empourpré. Il regarda un long moment l'animal immobile.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Argus Rusard, qui n'avait pas encore vu sa précieuse Miss Teigne.

Quand il la vit enfin, il recula, horrifié, en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

_ Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ma chatte ? hurla-t-il. Vous ! cria-t-il alors en désignant Harry. C'est vous qui avez assassiné ma chatte ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! Je vais …

_ Argus !

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans tout le couloir. Toutes les attentions se tournèrent vers lui. Il venait d'arriver, suivi de plusieurs professeurs. Le directeur détacha l'animal.

_ Venez avec moi, Argus, dis-il au concierge. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger.

Lockhart s'avança d'un air empressé.

_ Mon bureau est juste à côté, Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser…

À ces mots, Snape soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Merci Gilderoy, dit Dumbledore.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le Directeur suivi de Lockhart, McGonagall, Snape, le concierge et les trois Gryffons. Kaya regarda Olivier, inquiète. Il lui fit un petit sourire, qui se voulait rassurant et passa son bras droits sur les épaules de la jeune fille, pour la réconforter. Puis ils reprirent leur chemin, les jumeaux, toujours aussi insouciants, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire, maintenant que Miss Teigne était mise hors d'état de nuire. Mais Kaya de son côté, restait silencieuse. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans ce couloir ? Que voulait dire cette inscription ? Quelle chambre des secrets ? Quel héritier ? Elle retourna toutes ces interrogations bien plus de cent fois dans sa tête, quand ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers de leurs dortoirs.

_ Allez, n'y pense plus, lui dit gentiment Olivier.

Elle lui sourit, lui fit une bise sur la joue.

_ Bonne nuit, Oli.

_ Bonne nuit, K.

Le lendemain, elle fut l'une des premières à arriver à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un exemplaire de « _L'histoire de Poudlard », _en espérant avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle retourna dans son dortoir, pour le lire tranquillement. Elle y trouva quelques explications.

« _La Chambre des Secrets est une pièce secrète légendaire construite par Salazar Serpentard pour accueillir un monstre qui devait accomplir sa "noble tâche"." Cette tâche serait accomplie lorsque son véritable héritier ouvrirait la Chambre et délivrerait le monstre qui vivait pour débarrasser l'école des élèves au sang "impur"._

_Selon la légende, Serpentard et Gryffondor se disputèrent au sujet de l'acception à Poudlard d'élèves d'ascendance moldue. Lorsque Gryffondor imposa son point de vue, Serpentard quitta l'école, mais pas sans construire la Chambre. Au fil des siècles, un grand nombre de grands magiciens et sorcières avaient cherché la Chambre mais personne ne l'avait jamais trouvée. Finalement, toute l'histoire fut considérée comme étant pure fiction. _»

« Si j'étais Serpentard, quel monstre je mettrais dans la chambres des secrets ? Apparemment, une créature capable de pétrifier ses proies, assez discrète ou rapide, pour les prendre par surprise, pensa-t-elle. Existe-t-il un serpent capable de faire cela ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment, mais ne trouva pas de créatures correspondant à cette description.

« Le Professeur Brûlopot doit savoir, lui. »

Elle attendit le lendemain matin, à la fin de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, pour aller voir son professeur et lui poser ses questions.

_ Monsieur, excusez-moi. J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête et j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider à la résoudre.

_ Dites-moi.

_ Je cherche une créature pouvant pétrifier ses ennemis.

Après un moment de réflexion.

_ Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois aucune créature capable de faire cela, Miss Gilmore.

_ Merci quand même, Professeur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, pour cacher sa déception.

Elle prit la direction du château pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. En pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, elle aperçut un tas d'araignées qui filait vers l'extérieur. Elle les regarda passer, un peu surprise par ce comportement. Mais elle oublia bien vite ce fait étrange quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Samedi arriva très vite, avec lui le match de Quidditch, opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui cette année avaient de nouveaux balais. Des Nimbus 2001 gracieusement offert par le père de Drago Malefoy, nommé attrapeur de l'équipe cette année. Un peu avant onze heures, toute l'école prit place dans les gradins. Madame Bibine fit son entrée sur le terrain, suivie par les deux équipes.

_ Attention, à mon coup de sifflet, dit Madame Bibine, Trois… Deux… Un …

Accompagnés par les hurlements de la foule, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent alors dans les airs sous un ciel de plomb. Harry volait au-dessus des autres, cherchant le Vif d'or des yeux. Un gros Cognard fonça sur lui et il l'évita de justesse. George donna un grand coup de batte sur celui-ci pour l'envoyer dans la direction d'Adrian Pucey, un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse, mais le Cognard changea de trajectoire et revint aussitôt vers Harry. Celui-ci descendit en piqué pour l'éviter et George parvint à envoyer le Cognard vers Malefoy. Cette fois encore, le Cognard changea de direction et revint vers Harry. Celui-ci accéléra et fila à l'autre bout du terrain. Fred attendait le Cognard à l'autre extrémité, Harry baissa la tête tandis que celui-ci frappait de toutes ses forces le Cognard qui dévia enfin de sa trajectoire. Attiré comme un aimant, le Cognard fonça de nouveau sur Harry qui fut obligé de prendre la fuite.

La pluie commença à tomber.

_ Serpentard mène par soixante points à zéro, annonça Lee Jordan.

Le Cognard poursuivait toujours Harry avec un acharnement qui n'avait rien de naturel. Fred et George étaient obligés de voler si près de Harry pour le protéger que celui-ci n'avait plus aucune chance d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. George fit signe à Dubois de siffler un temps mort. Olivier fit passer le message à Madame Bibine qui lança le coup de sifflet. Harry, Fred et George foncèrent vers le sol, esquivant toujours le Cognard fou. L'équipe discuta un moment et le match reprit, au nouveau coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine. Harry monta de plus en plus haut en formant des cercles, des tonneaux, des zigzags, le Cognard toujours à ses trousses. Les Serpentard se moquaient de lui. Après un bon moment le Cognard finit par atteindre sa cible et à lui briser le bras. Etourdi par la douleur, Harry glissa de côté sur le manche de son balai, son bras droit inerte le long de son flanc. Le Cognard se relança à sa poursuite et tenta de le frapper au visage. Harry fit une embardée en fonçant sur Malefoy. Il lâcha le balai de sa main valide et fit un geste désespéré pour attraper le Vif d'or, ce qu'il arriva à faire finalement. Il plongea droit vers le sol, tout le monde se mit à hurler. Il tomba dans la boue qui recouvrait le terrain et roula par terre. Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match. Harry tomba dans les pommes, les professeurs et les Gryffondor accoururent autour de lui. Lockhart se pencha sur lui.

_ Oh non, pas vous, gémit Harry.

_ Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, lança Lockhart Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je vais soigner ton bras.

_ Non ! protesta le Gryffon, je préfère le garder comme ça !

Il tenta de se relever, à ce moment-là Colin le prit en photo.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de photo maintenant, Colin ! s'écria Harry.

_ Reste allongé, Harry, dit Lockhart. C'est un sortilège très simple que j'ai souvent utilisé.

_ Je préfère aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Ce serait préférable, professeur, approuva Dubois. Bravo, Harry, c'était magnifique, très spectaculaire, le plus joli coup que tu aies réussi jusqu'à maintenant, lui dit-il.

_ Reculez-vous, dit Lockhart en remontant ses manches.

_ Non, pas ça … protesta Harry.

Mais le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne l'écouta pas et lança le sortilège.

_ Oui, en effet, dit Lockhart en pliant le bras de Harry sur lui même, c'est une chose qui peut se produire de temps en temps. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que les os ne sont plus cassés. C'est surtout ça qu'il faut avoir à l'esprit. Eh bien, voilà, Harry, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, pouvez-vous l'accompagner là-bas, s'il vous plaît ? Madame Pomfresh n'aura qu'à … arranger ça.

Harry partit, accompagné par ses amis.

Le lundi, une rumeur courait les couloirs, qu'une nouvelle agression avait eu lieu pendant la nuit et que la victime n'était autre que Colin Crivey, le petit Gryffondor fanatique de la photographie. Tout le monde était secoué par la nouvelle. Un trafic d'amulettes, de talismans et d'autres gris-gris se mit en marche dans le dos des professeurs. En cours de botanique, le professeur Chourave tenta de leur inculquer quelques notions sur les bulbes sauteurs, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que c'était peine perdue et que ses élèves étaient bien trop perturbés pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Elle les laissa sortir plus tôt, Kaya put profiter du magnifique soleil qui s'était finalement levé.

Le 21 novembre ce fut la première sortit de l'année à Prè-au-Lard. Ce jour-là, Kaya se décida à demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore de passer les vacances de Noël dans la famille d'Olivier, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait arriver à le voir. Elle passa donc par l'intermédiaire du professeur McGonagall, qui indiqua au directeur que Kaya avait une requête à lui formuler.

En se rendant dans la Grande salle pour se restaurer, elle tomba sur Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes. Elle pensait passer son chemin sans faire attention à lui, mais se fut sans compter sur l'incontrôlable manie du jeune homme de chercher les ennuis en permanence. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle en rigolant, telles des hyènes. À chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, elle revoyait le visage de son père à quelques centimètres du sien et un frisson la parcourait de part en part.

_ Tenez, regardez les gars, une débile sans famille.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

_ Quel sens de l'humour Malefoy ! C'est pitoyable, lança-t-elle.

_ Ferme la ! Tu seras la prochaine, j'en suis sûr. Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ça se voit à des kilomètres.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ! dit une voix lugubre derrière les trois jeunes garçons. Je ne supporterais pas d'entendre ce genre de propos dans la bouche d'élèves venant de ma propre maison. J'espère ne plus avoir à vous le dire, dit Snape qui était maintenant arrivé à leur niveau. Retournez à vos occupations, sur le champ !

_ Oui professeur, répondit Drago.

Kaya attendit de voir le petit groupe disparaitre au bout du couloir pour remercier l'homme austère qui lui servait de professeur, mais celui-ci avait disparu derrière la porte, gardée par deux gargouilles en pierre, qui renfermait la salle des professeurs.

En entrant dans la Grande salle à l'heure du diner, Dumbledore intercepta Kaya pour lui demander d'attendre la fin du repas, pour venir le voir, ce qu'elle fit. Quand tout le monde eut quitté les lieux, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, où restait encore Lockhart, toujours à parler de sa propre personne au professeur Burbage, Chourave.

_ Excusez-moi, Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous voir un instant, s'il vous plait.

_ Oui bien sûr Kaya. Alors, que voulais-tu me demander ?

_ Eh bien, j'ai un ami qui m'a proposé de passer les fêtes de Noël chez lui, et je …

_ Tu voudrais savoir si je t'y autoriserais ? Chez qui veux-tu passer les fêtes ?

_ Chez Olivier Dubois, Monsieur.

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. À condition que tu m'écrives régulièrement pour me rassurer.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, comme une enfant dont le père venait d'accepter, pour la première fois, sa demande d'aller dormir chez sa meilleure amie.

_ Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup.

_ Je sais que tu seras bien entourée. Et tu cours moins de dangers chez les Dubois que dans l'école cette année, lui dit-il d'un ton plutôt triste.

_ Je suis sûre que les choses finiront par s'arranger, enfin ce ne sera certainement pas grâce à notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, sourit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout en tournant la tête pour regarder le concerné, toujours en flagrant dédit de narcissisme.

_ Tu as encore des griefs contre ton professeur de Défense ?

_ Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas.

_ Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu penses toujours que le professeur Snape serait le plus apte à enseigner cette matière ?

_ Je crois que n'importe qui, même Quirrell, serait bien plus apte à nous enseigner cette matière.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de monter te coucher.

_ Oui, bonne nuit Professeur.

_ Bonne nuit Kaya.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Kaya remonta dans sa salle commune pour attendre Olivier et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le jeune homme descendit de son dortoir accompagné de ses amis. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, il se dirigea vers elle en laissant ses amis partir sans lui, en leur disant qu'il les retrouverait en bas. Il s'approcha d'elle avec son habituel grand sourire et ses yeux malicieux.

_ Coucou, lui dit-il. Ça va ?

_ Ça va et toi ?

_ Plutôt bien. Tu voulais me voir ?

_ Oui, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore hier soir. Il est d'accord pour que je passe les vacances de Noël dans ta famille.

_ C'est super ! lâcha-t-il, enthousiaste.

_ Le problème c'est que je n'ai rien à vous offrir, avoua-t-elle gênée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est vraiment pas important.

_ Si, ça l'est pour moi ! Déjà que je m'étais promis de t'offrir quelque chose l'an dernier …

_ Mon cadeau c'est que tu puisses venir, lui dit-il en caressant le bras de la jeune fille.

_ Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais je suis un peu angoissée par tout ça.

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Ma famille ne va pas te manger, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, avec un sourire plus large encore.

_ C'est drôle, mais je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant, lui sourit-elle à son tour.

Il la prit dans ses bras un instant, puis lui sourit.

_ Je dois descendre maintenant, ou je vais être en retard, les autres m'attendent.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour prendre un livre. Elle y resta une bonne demi-heure, le temps d'en choisir un. Puis elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque, où elle espérait ne pas voir trop de monde. À son arrivée, elle ne vit personne, en même temps quand elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Il était bien trop tôt pour que, qui que ce soit d'un tant soit peu normal, ait envie d'ouvrir un livre. Elle prit une place, elle avait l'embarra du choix, elle s'assit donc près de la réserve interdite, où elle se dit que personne n'irait et qu'elle ne serait donc pas dérangée. Elle commença sa lecture, quand elle sursauta en entendant un brouhaha dans ladite réserve, qui sembla plutôt inquiétant. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte et se pencha pour passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement et voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle trouva son professeur de potions accroupi pour ramasser une pile de livres qu'il venait de faire tomber. Elle se précipita pour l'aider. À son entrée dans la petite pièce, celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

_ Que faites-vous là, Gilmore ?

_ Je suis venue pour lire et j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il se passait et je me suis dit que je pouvais vous donner un coup de main.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, trancha-t-il, froidement.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est ce que les gens font pour aller plus vite, sourit-elle tout en se penchant pour prendre l'un des livres sur le sol.

_ Sortez de cette réserve ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

_ Je suis avec vous. Vous voyez bien que je ne compte pas faire de bêtises.

_ Vous n'êtes jamais fatiguée de saouler les autres, lui lança-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

_ Vous êtes bien la première personne à me dire cela.

_ Certainement parce que nous sommes entourés d'une bande d'hypocrites sans bornes.

_ Vous avez surement raison, répondit-elle devant l'évidence en levant un sourcil et en regardant de côté pour réfléchir.

Il la regarda, surpris par une telle réponse. Elle avait déjà accumulé cinq grimoires dans ses bras. Elle se releva pour les déposer sur une petite table, avant de replonger à la pêche aux livres. Elle tendit la main pour en atteindre un et se retrouva avec la main de son professeur sur la sienne. Une petite décharge parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, le contact de leurs deux peaux lui donna des frissons et provoqua en elle une agréable sensation de chatouillis dans son estomac. Elle fixait leurs mains l'une sur l'autre, puis leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme face à elle. Celui-ci avait plutôt l'air de se dire qu'il touchait quelque chose de répugnant qui allait le souiller à vie. Il retira sa main en un mouvement rapide et la garda éloignée, comme pour ne pas contaminer le reste de sa personne. Il regarda celle-ci avec dégoût, avant de tourner son regard vers Kaya.

_ Sortez d'ici avant que je ne perde patience ! cria-t-il.

_ Pardon. Je …

_ Dehors !

Elle se leva, posa sur la pile qu'elle avait faite sur la petite table, les trois autres livres qu'elle avait ramassés, avant de sortir de la réserve sous le regard désapprobateur de Snape. Elle se rassit à sa table, prit son bouquin dans ses mains pour reprendre sa lecture, mais son cerveau était resté dans la petite pièce juste à côté, accroupie, une main aux longs doigts fins et blancs posée sur la sienne. Elle repensa à cette sensation qui l'avait envahie et en ferma les yeux. Mais des bruits de pas lui firent rouvrir ses paupières. Snape venait de sortir de la réserve avec quelques livres à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre de Kaya, leva ses sourcils, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune fille.

_ Vous essayez de lire à l'envers maintenant ? se moqua-t-il.

Kaya regarda alors son livre et s'aperçut qu'en effet elle l'avait pris à l'envers. Elle se sentit rougir.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle cruche je fais ! »

Il prit la direction de la sortie, visiblement heureux de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

Deux semaines plus tard, comme chaque année, le professeur McGonagall fit le tour des élèves de sa maison pour faire la liste de ceux qui restaient pour les fêtes de Noël. Contrairement à l'habitude Kaya ne fit pas partie de cette liste. Le professeur de métamorphose n'en était pas surpris.

_ Le Directeur m'a informée de votre autorisation de sortie à caractère exceptionnel, Miss Gilmore. J'espère que vous passerez un bon Noël chez les Dubois.

_ Merci, Professeur.


	8. Chapter 8

**3**

**Le Club de Duel**

Ce matin-là, sur le tableau d'affichage du hall d'entrée du château, était épinglé :

_CLUB DE DUEL_

_Le Jeudi 17 Décembre aura lieu la première séance du Club de duel,_

_dans la Grande salle, à 20h._

_Tous les élèves sont autorisés à participer._

_Ces séances seront tenues par le professeur Lockhart. _

Dans la Grande Salle les tables des maisons avaient disparu, laissant place à une estrade dorée contre le mur. La plupart des élèves s'était rassemblés devant, la baguette à la main et l'air surexcité. Lockhart monta sur l'estrade, accompagné de Snape. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal leva la main pour demander le silence.

_ Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ?

« Ça pour te voir et t'entendre, on ne peut faire que ça, se dit Kaya exaspérée par le comportement de celui-ci. »

_ Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour de plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres.

« Non mais j'y crois pas…»

_ Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Snape. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

« Ce qui risque de ne pas être ton cas, rit-elle intérieurement. »

Les deux professeurs se mirent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses deux mains tandis que Snape lui fit un simple signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

_ Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire. Lorsque nous aurons compté jusqu'à trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire. Un… Deux… Trois…

_ Expelliarmus ! s'écria Snape.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté en bas de l'estrade contre le mur du fond et retomba sur le sol. Kaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se releva tant bien que mal.

_ Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade. Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette – ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça professeur Snape, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive. Le spectacle est terminé ! A vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Snape, si vous voulez bien m'aider…

Ils répartirent les élèves par deux. Kaya fut mise avec une Serpentard.

_ Mettez-vous face à face ! Et n'oubliez pas de saluer ! Attention, levez vos baguettes. A trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un… Deux… Trois.

_ Silencio ! cria Kaya. Vas-y, jette-moi un sort maintenant, rit-elle en voyant sa camarade rouge de colère, ne pouvant prononcer un mot.

_ Astucieux Miss Gilmore, lui dit Snape qui passait par là. Heureusement pour vous qu'elle ne sait pas lancer de sortilège informulé.

Pendant ce temps Potter et Malefoy se livraient à une bataille sans relâche.

_ J'ai dit « désarmer », rien d'autre ! s'exclama Lockhart.

Harry avait jeté un sort de Chatouillis et Malefoy lança un « Tarentallegra ! » et Harry se mit à danser.

_ Stop ! Ça suffit ! cria Lockhart.

_ Finite Incantatem ! s'exclama Snape.

_ Hou, là, là ! dit Lockhart en regardant autour de lui voyant les dégâts. Levez-vous, Macmillan… Attention, Miss Faucett… Appuyez bien fort, Boot, ça va cesser de saigner dans un instant… Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts. Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple…

_ Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, coupa Snape. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Finch-Fletchley après ça ! Pourquoi pas Malefoy et Potter ?

_ Excellente idée ! Venez là, tous les deux. Harry, quand Drago pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça.

Il leva sa propre baguette, exécuta quelques gestes compliqués et la laissa tomber par terre. Snape eut un sourire narquois tandis que Lockhart se dépêchait de la ramasser. Kaya ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant.

_ Holà ! Ma baguette est un peu énervée ce soir !

Snape s'approcha de Malefoy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Malefoy sourit à son tour.

_ Professeur, pourriez-vous me monter encore une fois comment bloquer un mauvais sort ? demanda Potter.

_ On a peur ? murmura Malefoy.

_ Ça te plairait bien, lança Harry.

_ Fais comme je t'ai dit, Harry, répondit Lockhart en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Il faut que je laisse tomber ma baguette ?

_ Trois…. Deux…. Un… Allez-y !

Malefoy leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et cria :

_ Serpensortia !

Un long serpent noir sortit de sa baguette et tomba sur l'estrade, la foule s'écarta, certaines criaient, Kaya ne bougea pas, ainsi qu'Harry.

_ Ne bougez pas Potter, dit tranquillement Rogue, je vais vous en débarrasser…

_ Je m'en occupe, dit Lockhart.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent et une explosion retentit. Le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin. Fou de rage, il se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre. Harry avança vers lui et se mit à parler Fourchlang. Le serpent retomba sur le sol, les yeux tournés vers Harry. Celui-ci sourit à Justin qui lui lança :

_ A quoi tu joues ?

Puis il partit à toutes jambes. Snape s'avança, agita sa baguette et le serpent disparut. Il regardait Harry bizarrement. Ron tira la manche de Potter et sortit de la Grande Salle avec lui en compagnie de Granger. Tout le monde se regardait interloqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Le lendemain, durant le cours de sortilège, on entendit des cris dans le couloir.

_ ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE !

Tous les élèves se ruèrent dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Les professeurs réclamèrent le silence. Harry se tenait face au corps inerte de Finch-Fletchley et à l'ectoplasme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête pétrifiés. Le professeur McGonagall arriva en brandissant sa baguette, elle fit retentir une détonation qui rétablit le silence et ordonna à tout le monde de regagner sa classe. Le professeur Flitwick libéra ses élèves pour aider le professeur Sinistra à transporter, à l'infirmerie, Justin. Durant le repas du midi, toutes les conversations étaient centrées sur les événements de la matinée. Après avoir fini son dessert, Kaya descendit dans les cachots pour son cours de potions de l'après-midi. Elle s'assit à côté de la porte de la classe avec son livre. Quand ce fut l'heure, Snape arriva et soupira en passant devant Kaya pour ouvrir la porte de sa classe. Il entra, elle le suivit. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, elle, à son habituelle place, au deuxième rang. À la minute près, les autres élèves firent leur apparition. D'un coup de baguette, Snape referma la porte. Il se leva pour se mettre face aux étudiants.

_ Aujourd'hui nous étudierons la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Cette potion aide à clarifier ses pensées et à ré optimiser la concentration. Ce dont vous avez tous, sans conteste, besoin. Ouvrez vos manuels page 172.

Tous obéirent.

_ Préparez vos affaires. Vous avez trois heures pour la faire, ce qui est amplement suffisant. Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse. Si je n'ai rien de convenable à la fin de ce délai, vous viendrez en retenue. J'espère avoir été clair.

Kaya prépara ses ingrédients, dont des scarabées pilés, du gingembre et de la bile de tatou. Elle prit le temps de bien lire les instructions et de soigner sa préparation. À la fin du cours, Snape passa dans les rangs pour vérifier les potions. Il n'était pas encore arrivé au niveau de Kaya, que cinq élèves étaient déjà en retenue. La jeune fille sentait l'anxiété la gagner. Quand il passa devant elle, il regarda son chaudron en fronçant le nez, d'un air dégoûté et continua son chemin sans rien dire. Elle respira un grand coup, pour évacuer la pression.

Lundi matin, Olivier l'attendait en bas des escaliers de leurs dortoirs. Elle avait bouclé sa valise la veille au soir et ce matin elle n'était plus présente aux pieds de son lit. Les elfes de maison avaient certainement dû les prendre pendant la nuit, pour les amener à la gare.

_ Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je pense.

Elle enfila sa cape. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'accompagner jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Le hall d'entrée était bondé, des groupes d'élèves étaient formés un peu partout, tous se souhaitaient de bonnes vacances et de très bonnes fêtes. À leur arrivée devant les deux grandes portes du château, un petit groupe de fille de sixième année les regarda, certaines regardaient Olivier l'air triste, d'autres dévisageaient Kaya comme si elles projetaient de la tuer bientôt. Ils sortirent dans le parc pour attendre les diligences qui les mèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Kaya s'assit sur un petit muret et sortit un livre.

_ Tu as prévu des bouquins ? s'étonna-t-il, avec une intonation trahissant une petite déception.

_ J'ai toujours un livre sur moi.

_ Mais tu en as combien dans ta valise ?

_ Heu … Je ne sais plus trop…

_ …

_ Dix ou douze…

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, il semblait halluciner.

_ Tu penses t'ennuyer à ce point ? lui demanda-t-il, à la limite de la décrépitude.

_ J'en ai éliminé pas mal tu sais. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de devoir encore faire un choix. Je ne les lirais surement pas tous, mais j'aime avoir le choix. Rien que le temps du voyage, je pense pouvoir lire un peu.

Il voulut s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Fred et George arrivèrent pour lui parler.

_ Salut Kaya, lui dirent les jumeaux.

Ils n'eurent pour seule réponse qu'un grand sourire, puis elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Une demi-heure plus tard les diligences arrivèrent enfin, Kaya marqua sa page et ferma sont livre. Olivier souhaita de bonnes vacances aux membres de son équipe, avant de retourner auprès de la jeune fille. Au moment d'entrer dans le véhicule, Kaya sentit une drôle de sensation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, son instinct lui dit de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit, mais elle ne vit rien d'alarmant. Elle monta et s'installa près de la fenêtre pour continuer de regarder le château. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait passer Noël à Londres depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'orphelinat. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« J'espère que tout va bien se passer …. »

La diligence passa par Pré-au-Lard, Kaya aperçut sa rue avec un petit pincement au cœur. Ils arrivèrent à la gare, où elle vit une locomotive rouge qui crachait de la fumée. Ils montèrent dans un wagon vide, Kaya prit en première la place près de la fenêtre et Olivier s'assit en face d'elle. Un sifflet retentit pour prévenir les passagers du départ du train, puis celui-ci se mit en route. Kaya détacha sa cape et profita de sa place pour regarder le paysage pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre pour regarder à l'opposée, songeuse.

_ À quoi tu penses ? demanda Olivier.

_ Tu crois que demain ou après-demain, on pourrait faire les boutiques pour que je puisse offrir un petit quelque chose à tes parents ? Pour Noël, mais aussi pour les remercier de m'accueillir.

_ Oui, ça doit pouvoir se faire, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci.

Durant le reste du chemin, Kaya regarda les grandes étendus vertes, en songent à ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver pour ces gens qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés. Le train commença à ralentir, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, Kaya n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idées de cadeau. Le véhicule s'immobilisa, Kaya et Olivier sortirent de leur wagon avec leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers les bagages pour récupérer les leurs. Olivier se retourna et scruta l'horizon pour trouver ses parents. La boule dans la gorge de Kaya s'intensifia quand elle vit un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années faire des signes dans leur direction. Olivier leur fit un grand sourire. Le père d'Olivier était un homme grand, mince et blond, alors que sa mère avait au moins une tête de moins que lui, une femme mince et blonde elle aussi, au visage doux et apaisant. Ils étaient à présent en face des deux enfants, ils serrèrent leur fils dans leurs bras, puis ils firent face à la jeune fille.

_ Tu es Kaya, dit la mère d'Olivier. Oli ne nous avait pas mentit, tu es vraiment ravissante.

Elle la serra elle aussi dans ses bras pour la saluer, Kaya put apercevoir Olivier, rouge et ne sachant où se mettre. Quand sa mère la lâcha, son père se jeta sur la main de la jeune fille pour la serrer.

_ Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, dit poliment Kaya.

_ Ça nous fait plaisir, lui répondit le père de son camarade.

Celui-ci porta sa valise et ils prirent le chemin de leur maison. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite banlieue, aux maisons identiques, recouvertes de neige. En descendant de la voiture, Kaya regarda un instant cette maison. Pendant un court moment son cœur se serra quand elle prit conscience que cela aurait pu être le genre de maison dans laquelle elle aurait pu grandir, si quelqu'un avait eu pitié d'elle et l'avait recueillie. Les parents d'Olivier l'invitèrent à entrer. Elle quitta ses chaussures dans l'entrée, pour ne pas salir l'intérieur. Ils lui montrèrent sa chambre à l'étage et la laissèrent le temps qu'elle défasse sa valise. Une fois fait, elle s'assit un moment sur le lit, recouvert d'une couverture en patchwork, à nuances bleues. Face à elle se trouvait une armoire murale, sur le mur de gauche se tenait une fenêtre et attenant au mur de droite, juste à la gauche de la porte, il y avait un bureau. On frappa à la porte.

_ Oui ?

Olivier entra.

_ Le diner est prêt, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle se leva en lui souriant et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Sa mère apporta une marmite sur la table, où était déjà assis son père.

_ Avez-vous fait bon voyage les enfants ? leur demanda-t-il à leur arrivée à table.

_ Plutôt oui, répondit Olivier.

_ Qu'avez-vous prévu dans les jours qui viennent ?

_ Kaya voudrait faire du shopping demain ou après-demain.

_ Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, intervient la jeune fille.

_ Bien sûr que non, la rassura la mère d'Olivier qui venait de prendre son assiette pour la servir.

_ Merci.

Après avoir fini de manger, Kaya était fatiguée, elle monta se coucher, après avoir dit bonne nuit.

Le jour suivant, elle attendit, patiemment d'entendre du bruit en bas pour descendre. Elle en profita pour écrire à Dumbledore, comme elle le lui avait promis.

« _Bonjour,_

_ Le voyage s'est très bien passé, ça m'a fait du bien de voir un peu d'horizons. Les parents d'Olivier sont des gens charmants, ils m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts. Aujourd'hui nous avons prévu de faire les magasins. J'aimerai trouver quelque chose pour les remercier de m'avoir invitée à passer les fêtes dans leur famille. Ils ont une très jolie maison et j'ai une chambre pour moi toute seule. _

_ J'espère que de votre côté tout se passe bien et qu'il ne s'est rien passé de préoccupant depuis mon départ. _

_ Tendrement. _

_ Kaya.»_

Elle plia le parchemin et le cacheta en se disant qu'elle pourrait l'envoyer par la poste, dans la journée. À son arrivée dans la cuisine, Olivier lui fit un grand sourire, il avait déjà sorti une tasse pour elle.

_ Salut. Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Tu as une lettre à envoyer ?

_ Oui, c'est la lettre pour Dumbledore.

_ Tu veux que notre hibou s'en occupe ?

Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, elle fut surprise par l'évidence de la chose.

_ Heu … Oui, merci.

_ Mes parents ne vont pas tarder à se lever. On partira surement vers onze heures et on mangera sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Derrière lui, le café avait fini de passer. Il remplit la tasse de Kaya.

_ Merci.

Elle prit deux sucres dans une boîte, sur la table devant elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents d'Oliver descendaient à leur tour. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner pendant que les deux Gryffondors se lavaient et se préparaient pour sortir. Oli prit la lettre de Kaya et l'attacha à la pâte de son hibou. Il lui demanda de l'apporter au Directeur de Poudlard. Comme prévu, à onze heures, tout le monde était près et était dans le salon pour le départ. Les parents d'Olivier se postèrent devant leur cheminée et firent signe à leur fils de montrer le chemin à Kaya. Le jeune homme entra dans l'âtre, une poignée de poudre de cheminette en main.

_ Chemin de Traverse, dit-il distinctement, avant de disparaître.

_ À toi, ma belle, l'invita la mère d'Olivier, en lui tendant la main.

Elle imita son ami et atterrit dans une autre cheminée. Quand elle sortit de l'âtre, avec l'aide d'Olivier, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, avant que les parents n'arrivent à leur tour. Ils prirent la direction de la petite cour. Le père d'Oli tapota les briques pour ouvrir le passage.

_ Bien, les enfants. On se donne rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, vers 17h, leur dit-il.

_ À toute, papa.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors s'engouffrèrent dans la foule. Ils passèrent devant le magasin de chaudrons sans s'arrêter, mais Olivier voulut se rendre au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, alors que Kaya voulait aller en face, chez Eeylops, au royaume du hibou. Ils se mirent d'accord pour retrouver l'autre dans son magasin, une fois fini. En entrant dans la boutique, Kaya regarda tout autour d'elle. Il y avait des tas de cages accrochées un peu partout, renfermant des hiboux grand-duc, des chouettes effraies, lapones ou hulottes. Elle regarda les prix et comprit vite qu'elle n'aurait jamais les moyens d'en avoir une. Elle sortit de la boutique, aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et retrouva Olivier dans le magasin de Quidditch. Au bout d'une heure, elle s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et prit un livre en attendant son ami. Elle crut y passer la journée, mais elle ne voulait pas se perdre sur le chemin. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle s'était faite capturer tout de suite après, elle préféra donc l'attendre. Voyant que la jeune fille s'ennuyait, Oli écourta ses achats.

_ J'ai fini. Tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva en lui souriant.

_ Excuses moi, quand je viens ici, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Maintenant, on se consacre à toi. Où veux-tu aller ?

_ À la papeterie, chez Fleury et Bott, à la Ménagerie Magique et dans la boutique de brocante. On pourrait manger un petit truc au café.

_ Ok, c'est parti.

Ils entrèrent dans la papeterie, Kaya avait besoin d'encre et de parchemin, ainsi que de cire à cacheter pour les lettres de Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott. Kaya regarda autour d'elle.

_ Il y a un livre que tes parents désireraient ?

_ Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion.

Ils sortirent donc de la librairie.

_ J'ai envie d'une glace, pas toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en passant devant Florian Fortarôme.

_ En hiver ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Ils entrèrent donc et regardèrent la vitrine pour choisir leurs parfums. Kaya prit une glace pistache, vanille, chocolat, Olivier préféra un sundae. Ils continuèrent leur promenade en direction de la Ménagerie Magique. En entrant, Kaya fut frappée par le brouhaha ambiant. Les murs étaient recouverts de cages et derrière le comptoir se tenait une sorcière avec de grosses lunettes noires, dans le dos de celle-ci on pouvait voir des étagères sur lesquelles étaient rangés des paquets d'aliments pour animaux, tel que du Ratconfortant ou du Miamhibou. Dans des vitrines se trouvaient d'énormes crapauds violets, une tortue géante à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses, l'étiquette indiquait « Crabe de feu », des escargots oranges venimeux, sur lesquels était écrit « Musards ». Un peu plus loin, dans des cages, se trouvaient des lièvres blancs qui se transformaient en chapeau haut de forme.

_ Oh ! Regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle, en les voyant. On dirait qu'ils sont sortis tout droit « _d'Alice au pays des merveilles » _!

Il la regarda, un sourcil levé, sans comprendre l'allusion. Elle le remarqua.

_ Un de mes romans préférés.

Dans une grande vitrine, à côté des lièvres, on pouvait voir des chats de toutes les couleurs, toute une volière de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure, appelé Boursoufs et une cage de rats noirs, plus intelligents que des rats ordinaires. Kaya aurait vraiment aimé avoir un petit animal de compagnie, mais elle n'avait déjà pas assez d'argent pour se nourrir elle-même, alors avoir la responsabilité d'une petite bête… Elle passa un moment à regarder ces adorables petites créatures et se décida finalement à sortir. La dernière chance de trouver un cadeau aux parents d'Olivier était à la boutique de brocante. Quand elle entra, Kaya fit une légère grimace devant le tas de baguettes cassées, de balances déréglées et de chaudrons usés. Contre un mur se tenaient des vieux balais d'occasion, des télescopes usagés. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait une grande bibliothèque avec des livres de toutes sortes. En fouillant bien, Kaya finit par dénicher une reproduction parfaite de la galaxie sous un grand globe de verre et un magnifique jeu de Bavboules en or.

_ Tu penses que tes parents aimeraient ?

_ Oui certainement, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.

_ Et toi, tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

_ Rien, moi j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

Elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre son désaccord, mais il ne changea pas d'idée.

_ Au pire, si tu veux, tu me prendras un truc à manger tout à l'heure.

_ Ça roule.

Ils prirent donc la direction du café pour passer la dernière heure qui leur restait. Kaya commanda un chocolat chaud avec des viennoiseries et Olivier prit un café avec une part de flan à la vanille. Kaya paya l'addition, comme cela avait été convenu et à l'heure dite, ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur, pour retrouver les parents. Ils rentrèrent et la mère d'Olivier se mit à cuisiner. Kaya lui proposa son aide, qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Arrivés à table, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas très faim, après ce qu'ils avaient mangé avant de rentrer, mais par politesse Kaya prit tout de même une petite assiette et un dessert. Après avoir fini, elle remercia la mère d'Olivier pour le repas et monta dans sa chambre. Exténuée par sa journée, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

À son réveil, le jour suivant, elle s'habilla et s'assit au bureau de sa chambre, pour écrire la lettre de Dumbledore.

« _Cher Directeur,_

_ Cela me fait un peu bizarre de mettre autant de formalité en vous écrivant, mais je ne sais comment aborder ces lettres avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Tout va bien pour moi. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous. Hier, nous avons donc passé notre journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, où nous avons fait du shopping. J'ai trouvé une magnifique boule en verre, renfermant une réplique exacte de la galaxie, pour la mère d'Olivier et un jeu de Bavboules en or pour son père. Oli n'a pas voulu que je lui offre quoi que ce soit. Je lui aurais bien prit quelque chose en rapport avec le Quidditch, mais il a déjà tellement de choses. Je me rends compte en écrivant, que je n'ai même pas songé à vous avec tout cela. Voudriez-vous quelque chose ? Je pense savoir quoi vous offrir._

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire aujourd'hui, cela fera l'objet de ma prochaine lettre. _

_ Portez-vous bien. _

_ Kaya. _»

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, quand elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. C'était les parents d'Olivier.

_ Bonjour, Kaya, lui dit sa mère avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda son père.

_ Bonjour. Oui, merci. Et vous ?

_ Très bien, merci à toi. Assied-toi, le café est presque fait, l'informa-t-il.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous décorons la maison pour les fêtes. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, si …

_ Oh ! Si ! J'adorerais faire ça ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

_ Très bien, je suis contente de voir que ça te fait autant plaisir.

Elle prit son café, avec ses deus sucres. Olivier descendit à son tour et prit le sien. Elle monta se préparer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle fit son apparition dans le salon, la pièce était déjà, en grande partie, décorée. À côté de la cheminée, se trouvait un magnifique sapin, encore nu.

_ Toi et Oli allez vous occuper de mettre les boules et les guirlandes à l'arbre de Noël, intervint le père.

La jeune fille lui sourit en signe d'acquiescement. Elle approcha d'un carton rempli de décorations et commença son œuvre avec son ami. Elle était heureuse de vivre ce moment en famille, qu'elle n'avait jusque-là, vu que dans les films. Elle passa une magnifique journée. Elle demanda à Olivier si son hibou pouvait apporter sa lettre du jour à Dumbledore. Avant de se coucher, Olivier lui montra comment jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Ils y jouèrent une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, une délicieuse odeur de gaufres et de crêpes emplissait toute la maison. Il était dix heures du matin, cela faisait bien longtemps que Kaya n'avait pas autant dormi. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle voulait descendre au plus vite, mais elle savait que si elle n'écrivait pas à Dumbledore sur le champ, elle ne le ferait sûrement jamais. Elle s'assit donc au bureau, prit sa plume et du parchemin.

_« Cher Dumbledore,_

_ Joyeux Noël !_

_ Ici, la maison a un air de fête depuis que nous l'avons décorée hier. J'ai eu le privilège de faire le sapin de Noël avec l'aide d'Oli. On s'est bien amusé. Il m'a aussi appris à jouer aux échecs. Il lui aura fallu beaucoup de patience pour réussir à faire rentrer une ou deux règles dans ma petite tête. Je viens de me lever et une succulente odeur parvient jusqu'à ma chambre. Je meurs d'impatience de voir ce que nous prépare Madame Dubois. _

_ Avec toute mon affection._

_ Kaya. »_

Elle cacheta la lettre et descendit avec elle dans la cuisine, où l'attendait toute la famille.

_ Joyeux Noël ! lui dirent-ils, tous en cœur.

_ Merci. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Elle s'assit entre Olivier et sa mère. Celle-ci déposa une assiette pleine de crêpes devant Kaya et lui tendit une bouteille de sirop d'érable. Après avoir avalé leur petit déjeuner, ils allèrent tous dans le salon. Kaya monta chercher ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse et le déposa sous le sapin, avec les autres cadeaux. Elle s'assit un peu en retrait, se sentant un peu de trop et laissant la famille s'échanger leurs présents.

_ Kaya, celui-ci est pour toi, lui dit la mère d'Olivier.

La jeune fille fut surprise et embarrassée qu'ils aient pensé à elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui offrent quelque chose. L'inviter à partager les fêtes avec eux était déjà un magnifique cadeau qu'ils lui faisaient. Elle se leva, les joues rougies, pour prendre le paquet. Elle le contempla un moment.

_ Vas-y. Ouvres le, l'encouragea Olivier.

Elle prit soin de ne pas déchirer le papier, en décollant le ruban adhésif. L'emballage cachait un livre, il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre, « _La triste métamorphose de mes pieds _», écrite par Forbien Narré.

_ Oli nous a parlé de ta passion pour les livres. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

_ Merci. C'est vraiment gentil.

Kaya se pencha sous le sapin pour prendre les paquets des parents d'Olivier. Elle leur tendit leurs présents, un peu anxieuse de voir leurs réactions. Ils les ouvrirent et eurent l'air content de leurs cadeaux.

_ Oh ! Merci. Elle est vraiment sublime !

_ Merci. On pourra y jouer tout à l'heure.

Elle leur sourit et se rassit à sa place, en attendant qu'ils finissent d'ouvrir les autres présents. Puis ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer à des jeux de famille. Kaya avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Elle avait tellement souhaité vivre un jour dans une famille comme celle-ci. Une seule pensée lui serrait le cœur, celle d'avoir conscience que cela ne durerait pas. Mais elle faisait son possible pour ne pas y penser et ne pas gâcher cet instant. Elle prit un moment pour observer Olivier et ses parents, rigolant à une histoire qui était arrivée à son père quand il était plus jeune. Elle eut un léger sourire attendri devant cette scène.

_ Merci, lâcha-t-elle, tout d'un coup.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_ Merci de partager tout cela avec moi. De m'avoir invitée à entrer dans votre famille pendant un moment si important.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons, dit doucement la mère d'Olivier.

_ Bien au contraire. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela représente pour une orpheline d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'impression d'appartenir à une famille.

_ Tu es ici chez toi. Tu peux revenir quand cela te chante Kaya, lui dit gentiment le père d'Olivier.

Les larmes aux yeux elle les remercia et ils se remirent à jouer, pendant que la mère d'Oliver était retournée dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Kaya lui avait proposé son aide, mais celle-ci déclina son offre. Au bout d'un moment, elle les invita à venir à table. Elle l'avait magnifiquement décorée d'une nappe bleu ciel, sur laquelle elle avait étalé de la neige, elle avait fait du givre avec du sucre tout autour des verres à pieds. Kaya n'avait jamais autant mangé que ce soir-là, de son souvenir, même son premier repas à Poudlard n'avait pas était aussi copieux. En entrée, elle avait fait du foie gras au cacao et au porto, du homard accompagné d'une soupe de potimarron. En plat principal, elle leur avait servi de la dinde farcie aux marrons et de la Saint-Jacques. Pour finir par une bûche aux marrons, pralinée aux éclats de noix de macadamia. Quand elle monta se coucher, elle crut que son ventre allait exploser.

Ils passèrent le week-end à jouer ou à regarder des films à la télévision. Le lundi, Kaya invita Olivier et ses parents au bowling et au cinéma. Ils ne connaissaient rien de ces activités moldues. Elle leur expliqua comment jouer, ils passèrent une bonne journée. Le soir, ils se rendirent au cinéma pour voir l'adaptation de « _L'Amant »_ par Jean-Jacques Annaud. Kaya ne fut pas déçue par le film, bien au contraire, cela lui redonna envie de relire le livre une nouvelle fois. Mais à la sortie de la salle, elle eut de nouveau la même impression qu'à son départ de Poudlard. La sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle se retourna et observa tout autour d'elle, mais n'aperçut personne qu'elle connaissait, jusqu'au moment de franchir la porte du cinéma, sur le trottoir d'en face, elle crut apercevoir le professeur Snape.

« Tu craques ma pauvre fille. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Snape ferait ici ? »

Cette idée lui parut tellement stupide qu'elle l'oublia aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ils passèrent le mardi à lire au coin du feu. Olivier et son père jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le mercredi, Olivier accompagna Kaya au centre commercial moldu, pour trouver une librairie. Le jeune homme passa son temps à s'arrêter devant pratiquement toutes les vitrines pour demander à Kaya diverses informations sur ce qu'il voyait. Quand ils trouvèrent enfin un magasin vendant des livres, Kaya fut soulagée de constater qu'il lui restait tout de même encore du temps avant la fermeture des portes. Elle fouilla pendant un bon moment les rayons avant de choisir quelques bouquins. Elle posa sa pile sur un présentoir le temps d'en choisir d'autres. Quand elle releva la tête, elle crut une nouvelle fois voir Snape. Il venait de tourner derrière un rayon à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et le suivit dans l'allée. En tournant au coin de l'étal, il avait disparu derrière le rayon d'à côté. Elle fit donc comme lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec son professeur.

_ Professeur ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Même à des kilomètres de l'école, il faut que je tombe sur vous, lui lança-t-il méprisant.

_ Que faites-vous là ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix toujours intriguée.

Il prit un livre sur une étagère et le montra à la jeune fille.

_ D'après vous…, fit-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

_ Vous vous intéressez aux politiciens moldus, professeur ? lâcha-t-elle abasourdie, devant la biographie du président des Etats-Unis.

Il s'empressa de reposer le livre là où il l'avait trouvé.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire, Miss je me mêle de tout ce qui ne me regarde pas ! cracha-t-il, alors que son visage virait au rouge.

_ Professeur ? retentit la voix d'Olivier derrière Kaya.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas croyable ! grogna Snape.

Olivier regarda Kaya les sourcils levés, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

_ Laissons le professeur Snape faire ses achats tranquillement, dit-elle à Olivier en lui prenant la main pour l'éloigner. Bonne journée, professeur.

_ Pas si vite, Gilmore !

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Dubois, retournez à vos occupations, j'ai à parler à votre…, il regarda leur deux mains l'une dans l'autre. Petite amie, vomit-il enfin, les traits de son visage trahissant tout son dégoût.

Olivier regarda Kaya jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui fasse signe d'obéir. Il alla quelques rayons plus loin, les observant, juste au cas où.

_ Le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors, … Vous voyez loin Gilmore, sortit-il un petit sourire en coin. Je voulais être sûr que cette petite rencontre resterait entre nous. J'espère que vous l'avez dressé à tenir sa langue, fit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Olivier.

_ Il n'est pas mon petit copain. Vous avez honte à ce point de vos lectures ?

_ Petite idiote ! s'emporta-t-il. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à apprendre ma présence ici, je vous le ferai payer très cher, gamine sans cervelle. Ai-je été clair ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil. Je ne dirai rien à personne.

_ Pas sur ce ton avec moi ! Disparaissez !

Elle le regarda un moment, déboussolée et retrouva Oliver. Avant de partir, elle se retourna pour jeter, à nouveau un coup d'œil à Snape, celui-ci les regardait s'éloigner, l'air mauvais.

Kaya passa le reste de ses vacances à essayer de comprendre ce que Snape faisait dans cette libraire de Londres, alors qu'il en existait des bien plus proches de Poudlard. Un soir, alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit à y réfléchir, Olivier frappa à la porte. Elle l'avait invité à entrer et à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il avait fait. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de lui dire :

_ Merci de m'avoir fait un si beau cadeau. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. J't'adore.

Il ne répondit rien, la forcent à lâcher prise. Il resta un moment dans le silence, puis se leva, lui dit bonne nuit et sortit de la chambre.

La fin des vacances était arrivée, Kaya dit merci et au revoir aux parents d'Olivier, ils la serrèrent dans leur bras, comme s'il s'agissait de leur petite fille qui repartait à l'école. Ils demandèrent à Olivier de bien veiller sur elle.

_ Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais bien un à bientôt, la réconforta la mère de son ami.

Kaya lui fit un grand sourire et monta dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express, en compagnie d'Oliver, qui faisait de grands signes à ses parents au départ du véhicule. A leur retour à l'école, toute l'équipe de Quidditch attendait l'arrivée de leur capitaine. Il regarda Kaya un peu gêné de la laisser comme cela, mais celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea un moment sur son lit en attendant l'heure du souper. Elle n'avait pas revu Célia et Médéa depuis un bon bout de temps, mais les entendre baver sur Lockhart ne lui manquait vraiment pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**4**

**Dumbledore relevé de ses fonctions **

Alors que tous les autres étaient partis pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle déambulait le long d'un couloir quand elle remarqua plusieurs araignées se faufiler, les unes après les autres, dans le trou d'un des carreaux brisés. Elle s'approcha pour mieux observer leur étrange comportement. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir s'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un, mais elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté des fenêtres en espérant y voir le reflet de ce qui la suivait. Elle aperçut une forme arborant un immense regard jaune, puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait extrêmement chaud et soif. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée dans un lit dont les draps semblaient trempés. Elle aurait voulu bouger mais la moindre tentative l'exténuait, comme si son corps était fait de plomb, ou qu'elle n'avait plus de muscles. Elle réussit tout de même à entrouvrir ses paupières et à discerner des formes troubles, dont certaines se mouvaient. Elle voulut appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche mis à part de très faibles murmures à peine audibles. Elle renouvela alors sa tentative, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse enfin attention à elle. Des pas accoururent dans sa direction.

_ Vous êtes réveillez ma pauvre enfant.

Malgré son esprit embrumé, elle reconnut la voix de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Celle-ci posa sa main sur le front de Kaya.

_ La fièvre n'a pas baissé.

_ …soi, …..soif…. expira Kaya, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas à recommencer, car rien que cela l'avait extrêmement fatiguée.

_ Oui bien sûr, lui dit l'infirmière, qui prit un pichet posé sur la table de nuit et le pencha au-dessus d'un verre pour le remplir d'eau. Elle saisit Kaya par les épaules pour la ramener vers elle et la mettre assise, puis prit le verre et fit glisser son contenu dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Le contact de l'eau fraiche sur ses lèvres sèches et chaudes fut pour elle un véritable délice. Elle savoura le liquide comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait la chance d'en boire. Quand la dernière goute fut tombée, Mme Pomfresh la reposa délicatement sur son oreiller froid et humide.

_ Reposez-vous.

Les rumeurs d'une conversation la réveillèrent.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir la sauver ?

_ Je ne sais pas Monsieur le Directeur, je n'ai jamais vu de cas similaires auparavant.

_ Peut-être que Severus pourrait lui faire une potion pour faire tomber sa fière.

_ Ce serait un début, en effet. Ensuite nous aviserons.

_ ….morts… ils sont tous morts… il va revenir…

_ Elle a le sommeil agité. Elle tient des propos incohérents depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'arrive pas à la calmer.

_ Severus, donnez-lui la potion, s'il vous plait.

_ Monsieur le Directeur, pensez-vous qu'elle parle de …

_ De la créature cachée dans la chambre des secrets ? C'est possible, en effet. Mais j'en doute. Nous en saurons plus une fois qu'elle sera à même de nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ …non…pourquoi lui…

Kaya sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et la soulever. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et reconnut les contours du visage de l'homme sombre qui dispensait ses cours dans les cachots du château. Elle sentait le souffle de celui-ci refroidir les goûtes de sueur sur son visage, qui coulaient le long de sa peau pour finir par mouiller ses cheveux, déjà trempes. Il déposa quelque chose sur ses lèvres, puis un liquide épais se déversa dans sa bouche. Il l'allongea de nouveau sur le dos. Elle sentait sa présence à côté d'elle sur le lit et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle se rappela la nuit où il était venu la chercher, alors que Malefoy père s'apprêtait à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, mais ce fut de courte durée. Il se releva pour rejoindre Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh au pied de son lit.

_ Laissons-la se reposer à présent. Prévenez-moi quand elle se réveillera.

_ Bien, Monsieur le Directeur.

_ Kaya, …Kaya réveille-toi.

Quelqu'un passa sa main sur son front. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux. C'était l'infirmière qui était assise juste à côté d'elle. Une odeur de potage emplit ses narines. Mme Pomfresh entreprit de la faire s'asseoir, mais Kaya n'avait plus la force de se maintenir seule. L'infirmière la prit par les épaules, l'appuya contre elle, remonta son oreiller contre la tête de lit et adossa Kaya contre celui-ci. Puis elle prit une assiette à soupe sur la table de nuit, la présenta devant Kaya, saisit la cuillère et l'amena à la bouche de la jeune fille, qui refusa de l'ouvrir.

_ Il faut manger, si ça continue je vais devoir te mettre sous perf. Aller, un petit effort.

_ Je n'ai pas très faim.

_ C'est normal, tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours. Mais c'est un cercle vicieux. Tu n'as pas faim parce que tu ne manges pas, donc tu te fatigues. Plus tu te fatigues, moins tu as la force de manger et moins tu as de chance de guérir. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ouvre la bouche.

Kaya s'exécuta. Elle n'avala que cinq cuillères, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Mme Pomfresh la laisse tranquille.

_ Repose-toi. Je reviens dans une minute.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie. Kaya ferma les yeux.

_ Kaya, tu es réveillée ?

_ Je suis là, répondit-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Fatiguée.

_ J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Je vais essayer d'être bref pour que tu puisses te reposer. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens d'un couloir, quelqu'un me suivait. … Non, pas quelqu'un, quelque chose.

_ Tu pourrais me dire ce que c'était ?

_ J'ai vu des grands yeux jaunes. C'était un gros serpent, bien plus grand qu'un anaconda. Je pense que c'était un basilic.

_ Impossible ! dit une autre voix grave.

Kaya ouvrit les yeux, Snape venait d'arriver aux côtés du directeur.

_ S'il s'agissait véritablement d'un basilic vous seriez morte en ayant croisé son regard, expliqua-t-il.

_ Je ne l'ai pas regardé dans les yeux.

_ Vous avez dit que vous aviez vu de grands yeux jaunes ! s'énerva-t-il.

_ Oui, dans la vitre.

_ Alors vous devriez être dans le même état que vos camarades.

_ Je ne l'explique pas. Je vous dis juste ce qu'il en est.

_ On te croit Kaya, la rassura Dumbledore.

Snape regarda le directeur perplexe.

_ Nous allons te laisser maintenant.

Kaya resta plus d'une semaine alitée, Célia et Médéa lui avaient amené des livres pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas et Olivier était passé la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il resta une bonne partie de la journée, il lui expliqua que Mme Pomfresh ne l'avait pas autorisé à venir la voir plus tôt et il lui raconta que Lockhart avait demandé de recouvrir les murs de grosses fleurs rose vif et avait employé des nains à l'air grincheux, avec des costumes de Cupidon pour délivrer des messages, car c'était le jour de la St Valentin.

_ Je suis bien contente d'être clouée au lit pour ne pas voir ça, rigola-t-elle. Ce type me sort par les yeux, il me donne des envies de meurtre ! lança-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_ Il est vrai qu'il est un peu imbu de sa personne, sourit Olivier.

_ « Un peu » ! s'exclama la jeune fille. C'est peu dire.

Quelques jours plus tard, la fièvre de Kaya avait disparu et elle mangeait avec plus de facilité. Dubois lui rendait visite régulièrement. Elle quitta l'infirmerie le 6 mars, le jour de la sortie à Prè-au-Lard, il ne restait que les premières et deuxièmes années dans le château. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de prendre une douche, puis elle sortit dans le parc avec un livre. Il faisait encore frais, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie que cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle avait besoin d'un grand bol d'air. Elle se posa au pied d'un vieux chêne et se plongea dans la lecture des « _Aventures d'Huckleberry Finn »_ de Mark Twain. Aux alentours de seize heures, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, lui faisant de l'ombre et l'empêchant du même coup, de lire. Elle leva légèrement la tête, mais rien qu'à la vue de ses chaussures, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire.

_ Êtes-vous atteinte d'une maladie qui aurait touché votre système neuronal ou êtes-vous tout simplement stupide, Miss Gilmore ? À moins que votre séjour à l'infirmerie ne vous manque.

_ J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

_ Depuis quand êtes-vous devenue si insolente ? rétorqua Snape.

_ Je n'ai rien dit de mal, se défendit-elle.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir encore à faire des potions pour vous guérir, surtout quand je vois le peu d'intérêt que vous portez à votre santé.

_ Je suis désolée professeur, je n'avais pas pensé à …

_ C'est bien votre plus gros problème, Gilmore, vous ne pensez jamais. Rentrez maintenant, avant que je ne vous colle une retenue !

Elle referma son livre, se leva et prit la direction du château.

_ Et que je ne vous surprenne pas en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir et finit son livre assise sur son lit. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait énormément de travail, pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé durant son séjour à l'infirmerie. Sa semaine reprit avec botanique, le professeur Chourave leur fit un cours sur les pipaillons, une plante qui tremblait et frémissait. Ils passèrent l'heure à les tailler. En fin de journée, ils eurent comme tous les lundi soir, divination, où ils continuèrent leur cours sur le thème astral, les cartes du ciel. Ce cours était plus ou moins centré sur la domification, quand le professeur Trelawney ne partait pas dans ses divagations. Dans leur manuel, il était écrit que la domification consistait à découper la carte du ciel en douze différentes demeures. La découpe se faisait par un axe ascendant/descendant, un axe milieu du ciel/fond du ciel (le méridien). Le reste des explications fut des plus complexes à comprendre. D'ailleurs Kaya et plusieurs de ses camarades avaient le visage qui se déformait sous l'effort et la concentration. Le lendemain matin, en histoire de la magie, ils apprirent qu'en 1637 fut établit le Code de Conduite des Loups-Garous et que quelques année plus tard, en 1692, le Code international de secret magique prit effet.

_ Il fut mis en place un sommet de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Les discutions au sujet des créatures magiques durèrent sept semaines et convièrent des délégations de gobelins, centaures et êtres de l'eau. Ce Code international de secret magique cache et protège la Communauté Magique des Moldus, expliqua le professeur Binns. En 1750, l'article 73 fut ajouté au Code. Celui-ci dispose que chaque ministère de la Magie de chaque pays doit travailler à cacher les créatures magiques vivant sur leur territoire.

Un résumé de son manuel disait :

« _Années 1600_ _Révoltes des gobelins en Grande-Bretagne._ _Les persécutions infligées aux sorciers atteignent leur sommet. C'est une période très sombre pour la Communauté Magique. Les gouvernements du Monde Magique se rencontrent pour trouver des solutions à la crise et conçoivent le Code international du secret magique en 1692. Cela ne fait pas que séparer à jamais les deux cultures mais cela donne aussi à tous les gouvernements magiques la responsabilité de maintenir leur communauté dans le secret, ainsi que des choses très visibles comme le jeu du Quidditch ou encore les dragons. Au cours des années suivantes, la magie devient pour les Moldus ce qu'on peut trouver dans les contes de fées et les légendes. La Communauté Magique est enfin sauve, même si la vigilance restera toujours de rigueur au fil des siècles, et l'histoire l'a prouvé. »_

Le soir, les quatrièmes années avaient cours dans les cachots. Kaya était descendue tout de suite après avoir fini de manger. Elle vit son professeur arriver, car pour une fois elle n'avait pas le nez plongé dans l'un de ses romans préférés. D'ailleurs il le remarqua. Il s'approcha d'elle et la dévisagea un moment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, Gilmore ? Vous êtes encore malade ?

_ Je vais très bien merci.

Il leva un sourcil et entra dans sa salle de classe, la jeune fille sur les talons. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit le reste de la classe. La tête reposant dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur sa paillasse, son regard fixé sur l'homme qui était en face d'elle, les yeux dans des copies. Elle rêvassait, elle n'avait pas conscience que son attention était portée sur lui. Elle se reposait sans cesse les mêmes questions. Que faisait-il dans cette librairie et comment savait-il pour ce soir-là ? Il avait beau tout faire pour paraître antipathique, quand elle le regardait comme ça, elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde chaleur, une paix intérieure, comme s'il la rassurait. Elle se sentait en confiance quand il était là. La brusque apparition de ses camarades la sortit de ses songes, mais l'homme eut le temps de repérer son regard qui se voulait insistant. Il le remit à sa place d'un simple froncement de sourcils et le cours commença. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kaya pour replonger dans ses penses. Elle écoutait son professeur lui faire cours, mais la voix masculine s'évanouit peu à peu, pour ne devenir qu'un vague bruit de fond. Elle se surprit à avoir envie de caresser ce visage à l'aspect si froid et strict et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Quand elle réalisa le fond de sa pensée, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, elle se réveilla tout d'un coup en un léger sursaut, qui passa inaperçu. Elle le regarda alors sous un autre angle. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour cet homme. Celui-là même qui se tenait face à elle, tout de noir vêtu, avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, ses petits yeux inquisiteurs, qui pouvaient parfois se montrer extrêmement menaçant. Pourquoi, alors que tous les autres élèves étaient terrorisés par lui, elle, elle lui trouvait un petit côté attendrissant ?

« Je l'aime ! »

Son cœur se serra davantage. Elle l'observait, à présent assis à son bureau.

« C'est ridicule ! C'est mon prof ! Pour lui je ne suis rien. Rien qu'une gamine de plus… »

Cette idée la fit terriblement souffrir.

Durant les vacances de pâques, elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose, pour tenter de se concentrer sur ses études, mais rien n'y faisait, tout la ramenait inexorablement à lui. Tout cela la travaillait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à lire. Et pire que cela, elle se mettait à rougir dès qu'elle l'apercevait, même à des kilomètres. Tout cela devenait invivable, d'autant qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, sous peine d'être prise pour une folle, même par ses plus proches amis.

« Tout cela est vraiment absurde ! Arrête de penser à lui comme ça ! Tu es vraiment stupide ma pauvre fille ! C'est pathétique … »

À chaque fois qu'elle le croisait son cœur manquait de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas le voir, elle ne sortait de son dortoir que pour les cours et manger, si bien qu'Olivier finit par s'inquiéter pour elle. Il l'incita à sortir au moins une après-midi, l'une des rares journées où il n'avait pas prévu de s'entrainer. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre, face au lac et restèrent un long moment sans prononcer un mot. Ce fut Olivier qui brisa le premier le silence.

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

_ Je sais.

_ Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

_ Rien. Tout va très bien.

_ Kaya ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il te plait.

_ Je t'assure que ça va.

_ Tu ne sors plus de la salle commune. On ne te voit plus lire…

_ Je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie.

Il la regarda bouche bée un instant.

_ Toi ! Tu n'as plus envie d'ouvrir un livre ?... Si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, je ne peux pas t'y forcer.

_ Je me sens juste un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. Ça finira par passer. Ce n'est rien.

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_ Oli…

_ Mmmmhhh…

_ Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

_ … Pourquoi ?

_ J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait, d'être amoureux.

_ Je pense qu'on a qu'une seule envie, c'est d'être avec la personne qu'on aime.

_ Mais, et si cette personne ne nous aime pas ? On fait comment ?

_ On souffre. On vit avec…

_ On ne peut pas oublier ? Oublier que l'on aime ? précisa-t-elle.

_ Peut-être avec le temps. Le temps atténue la douleur et nous fait oublier. Enfin j'espère, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour. Puis il fronça les sourcils, l'air soupçonneux.

_ Tu penses être amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-elle de nier.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas crue, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, puisqu'il ne cherchait pas d'amples informations.

_ J'aimerais rentrer maintenant si cela ne t'ennuie pas, lui dit-elle.

_ Très bien.

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, Kaya se figea tout d'un coup. Olivier la regarda interloqué. Il suivit le regard de la jeune fille et s'aperçut que celui-ci fixait le professeur de potions qui venait de monter des cachots et se dirigeait vers eux, ou plus précisément vers la sortie. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue pétrifiée à ce point devant cet homme, à vrai dire, elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait, qui prenait la défense de ce détestable individu. Il la regarda, alors que l'imposant personnage passait à côté d'eux, sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Elle rougissait en baissant la tête devant lui ! Cela n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! Pas lui ! Et surtout, pas Elle !

_ Il faut que je parte, lança-t-il subitement, d'une toute petite voix.

_ À plus tard, lui répondit-elle, pensant qu'il devait avoir quelque chose à faire d'important.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, au bord de la nausée, après que sa montée d'adrénaline ne soit redescendue.

Il faisait un temps magnifique en ce matin du 8 mai.

_ Un temps idéal pour un match de Quidditch ! s'exclama Dubois en se jetant sur son petit déjeuner.

Avant onze heures, Kaya sortit de la Grande Salle, un livre à la main, et se rendit dans les gradins pour voir le match. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Olivier depuis les vacances. Elle avait même presque l'impression qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Mais elle se dit qu'elle se faisait sûrement des idées. Elle ne sortait pratiquement plus, comment pouvait-il la voir ?

Les équipes de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'avancèrent sur la pelouse dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Madame Bibine ouvrit le coffre renfermant les balles. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'apprêtaient à prendre leur envol au coup de sifflet lorsque le professeur McGonagall traversa soudain le stade à grands pas. Elle avait à la main un énorme mégaphone violet.

_ Le match est annulé, annonça-t-elle.

Des cris et des huées retentirent dans les gradins. Olivier l'air atterré se précipita vers le professeur de métamorphoses, toujours sur son balai.

_ Mais professeur, il faut absolument qu'on joue… La coupe… Gryffondor…

_ Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Elle fit signe à Potter de la suivre, ils furent rejoints par Weasley et disparurent tous ensemble. Les élèves obéirent non sans protestations. Kaya et les autres Gryffondors montèrent dans leur salle commune et ils attendirent des explications. Dubois et le reste de son équipe discutaient dans un coin, l'air en colère, déçu, mais aussi inquiet à la fois. Le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition, toujours en compagnie de Potter et Weasley. Elle déroula un parchemin et le lut à haute voix.

_ A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront regagner leur salle commune à six heures du soir. Passée cette heure, aucun élève ne devra plus quitter son dortoir. A la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entrainements et les matchs de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure et il n'y aura plus aucune activité le soir.

Elle roula le parchemin et reprit d'une voix étouffée :

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter que j'ai rarement été aussi bouleversée. Si le coupable n'est pas bientôt arrêté, il faudra s'attendre à une fermeture pure et simple de l'école. Je demande à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des renseignements à fournir en rapport avec ces agressions de les communiquer sans délai.

Elle quitta la salle commune d'un pas mal assuré et les commentaires des élèves ne se firent pas attendre.

_ Deux Gryffondors pétrifiés, sans compter un fantôme, une élève de Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, dit Lee Jordan. Aucun professeur ne semble avoir remarqué que tous les élèves de Serpentard sont sains et saufs. Toute cette histoire vient des Serpentards, c'est évident, non ? L'héritier de Serpentard, le monstre de Serpentard… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne renvoient pas tous les Serpentards ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Le lendemain, la rumeur courait que Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, s'était déplacé en personne, pendant la nuit. Dumbledore avait été relevé de ses fonctions et Hagrid, le garde-chasse, avait été envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

« On est dans de beaux draps, maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour nous protéger, se dit-elle, sur les nerfs que le ministre de la Magie soit aussi irresponsable et désinvolte. Heureusement que McGonagall, Snape et les autres sont toujours là, parce qu'une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas Lockhart qui va nous sauver.»


	10. Chapter 10

**5**

**Un imposteur professeur**

Les trois dernières semaines de cours furent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Aucune autre agression n'avait eu lieu.

Le dernier dimanche de mai, Dumbledore reprit ses fonctions. Toute l'école était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets entre Harry et le Basilic de Serpentard. Une rumeur courait que le professeur Lockhart avait perdu la mémoire pas accident en essayant de lançait un sortilège d'amnésie sur Potter et Weasley. Il s'avéra que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal était en réalité un imposteur et qu'il s'était approprié les aventures de différents sorciers. Pour cela, il les rencontrait, leur faisait raconter leur histoire et leur effaçait la mémoire dans la foulée. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'écrire lui-même ses livres.

Kaya déambulait dans un couloir du deuxième étage avec ses deux amies, quand elle croisa un homme grand, blond, aux cheveux longs, vêtu de noir et accompagné d'un elfe de maison revêtant une taie d'oreiller. La jeune fille le reconnu tout de suite et lui aussi, cela se voyait à son regard provocateur. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle accéléra le pas et fixa l'horizon, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle se souvenait de lui.

_ Kaya ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de marcher si vite ? intervint Célia.

_ Rien je… Je viens de me souvenir que je devais voir Oli. Il doit sûrement m'attendre. À tout à l'heure les filles.

_ Très bien. À tout à l'heure.

Kaya monta aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'au septième étage. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur les jumeaux.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu Oli ? leur demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

_ Heu… Si. Il doit être au stade.

_ Merci.

Elle reprit son chemin en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il était là, sur son balai, à faire le tour des gradins. Elle avança au milieu de la pelouse, le regardant tourner tout autour d'elle. Quand il la remarqua, il fonça dans sa direction, posa un pied à terre, à quelques mètres d'elle et finit de la rejoindre en marchant. Il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kaya semblait très perturbée.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Pour seule réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il en fit de même, laissant tomber son balai sur le sol, pour caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille.

_ Kaya… Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

_ C'est Snape ?

Elle recula de quelques centimètres pour observer son meilleur ami. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Puis elle réalisa qu'Oli était certainement la personne qui la connaissait le mieux.

_ Depuis quand tu…

_ Depuis les vacances de Pâques.

Elle baissa la tête, gênée de ne pas avoir été capable d'être discrète. Il mit son index sous le menton de la jeune fille pour l'obliger à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cet immonde cloporte ? s'emporta-t-il.

_ Rien ! Il n'a rien fait ... Je… J'avais juste besoin que tu me rassures.

_ Pourquoi moi ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton dur, qu'il n'avait encore jamais employé avec elle.

_ Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère… J'avais besoin de toi et de personne d'autre.

Il se radoucit devant le regard implorant de la jeune fille. Il la reprit dans ses bras, gardant son air triste, comprenant qu'elle ne le verrait sûrement jamais autrement que comme un frère. Mais il conservait une lueur d'espoir : celle qu'un jour elle ouvrirait les yeux sur leur relation. Il avait réfléchi à cette attirance qu'elle ressentait pour son professeur. Pour lui, il était clair que Kaya recherchait plus une image paternelle qui lui avait toujours fait défaut qu'un homme à aimer. Elle était tellement jeune, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui fallait être patient, un jour peut-être, elle réaliserait. De son côté, Kaya se sentait protégée dans les bras d'Olivier. Elle prit alors conscience que l'année prochaine serait leur dernière année ensemble à Poudlard et qu'elle serait alors vraiment seule.

_ Tu viendras me voir quand tu ne seras plus dans cette école ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il.

Ce sourire apaisa la jeune fille qui reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Dans la même journée, toutes les victimes du Basilic avaient été ramenées à la vie, grâce aux mandragores que le professeur Chourave avait fait pousser tout au long de l'année. Le soir même, dans la Grande Salle, toute l'école s'était réunie, en pyjama et le festin dura toute la nuit. À trois heures et demi du matin, les élèves de Poudlard eurent le bonheur de revoir leur garde-chasse, Hagrid, qui avait était libéré d'Azkaban. Gryffondor remporta la coupe des quatre maisons. Le professeur McGonagall se leva pour leur dire, que suite aux événements qui avaient perturbé le bon déroulement de l'année scolaire, le Directeur avait décidé qu'exceptionnellement les examens de fin d'année seraient annulés. Dumbledore annonça que le professeur Lockhart ne pourrait plus assurer ses cours l'année suivante pour cause d'amnésie à soigner, ce qui mit Kaya en joie bien plus que tout le reste. Cette dernière nouvelle fut également saluée par de nombreuses acclamations à la table des professeurs. D'ailleurs, de mémoire, on n'avait jamais vu le professeur Snape aussi souriant que ce soir-là.

Ce fut bientôt le jour du grand départ. Kaya avait fini de préparer sa valise et l'avait déposée aux pieds de son lit. Elle s'assit sur celui-ci et se dit que cette année n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après le repas, elle passa sa dernière nuit de l'année dans son lit à baldaquins. Le jour suivant, elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la diligence, qui la déposerait à Pré-au-Lard. En chemin elle croisa Célia et Médéa, qui n'en revenaient toujours pas de l'histoire de Lockhart. Elles souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances à Kaya et la laissèrent à l'arrivée d'Oliver.

_ Salut.

_ Salut, lui répondit-elle.

_ Tu veux que je passe te voir cet été ?

_ Ça me ferait plaisir, oui.

_ Alors je verrai ce que je peux faire, lui dit-il.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas me manquer, lui avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Toi aussi. Mais tu sais que tu es la bienvenue à la maison quand tu veux.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Merci.

_ Il est temps d'y aller.

Ils sortirent ensemble dans la cour du château pour attendre leur véhicule. La diligence la déposa devant sa rue. Elle retrouva sa chambre, au-dessus de la librairie. Sa valise l'attendait aux pieds de son lit. Elle rangea ses affaires, se posa sur son matelas et prit quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle allait devoir reprendre le travail pour trois mois, avant de retourner dans son école.

Il était tard et Kaya rentrait du travail. Elle marchait tranquillement dans sa rue quand soudain quelqu'un la plaqua avec violence contre un mur. L'homme au regard sombre et au rictus méprisant la maintenait fermement contre la pierre froide, une main de chaque côté de sa tête, le basin collé au sien. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Kaya. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, effrayée, mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle aimait ce contact.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_ Je viens de parler à Lucius Malefoy. Il a la certitude que vous vous souvenez très bien, voire même trop bien de lui ! C'était vraiment trop vous demander, que de garder votre langue, Gilmore ?

_ Je n'ai rien dit, lui répondit-elle paniquée.

_ Ah oui, alors comment m'expliquez-vous qu'il soit au courant ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai croisé dans l'école, mais j'ai fait comme si je ne le connaissais pas.

_ Il va falloir reprendre des cours de comédie, Gilmore. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas demain que vous gagnerez un oscar !

En disant cela, il relâcha sa prise. Bizarrement Kaya ressentit de la déception, comme si elle aurait voulu que le contact de leurs deux corps se prolonge.

_ Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son calme.

_ Que vous deviez sûrement vous rappeler l'avoir rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse, à la librairie.

_ Merci, dit-elle timidement.

_ Je commence à en avoir assez de vous sauver la mise, pauvre sotte ! Apprenez à vous défendre par vous-même, voire mieux, arrêtez de vous fourrer dans de sales draps.

_ Mais je ne cherche pas les ennuis ! se défendit-elle.

_ Et arrêtez d'être insolente avec moi ! hurla-t-il, avec un air tellement mauvais que Kaya se plaqua autant qu'elle le pouvait contre le mur.

_ Je … Je …

_ Je … Je …. Je …., l'imita-t-il avec une voix aigüe alors que dans une infâme singerie, il levait les yeux au ciel. Vous ne savez plus faire de phrase ? lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune fille. C'était des larmes à la fois de tristesse mais aussi de colère, la fatigue de sa journée de travail ne devait pas y être pour rien non plus. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter qu'il s'adresse ainsi à elle. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se retrouva avec sa main droite prête à percuter la joue de son professeur. Mais celui-ci lui retint le poignet tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

_ Comment osez-vous ?

_ Comment moi j'ose ?! Et vous, pourquoi me parlez-vous ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une imbécile, une petite arrogante, une moins que rien, une ratée qui pense que je suis à son service et que je vais accourir dès qu'elle a un problème. Vous êtes méprisable au dernier point, vous et votre incapacité à vous en sortir seule.

_ Non … Je …

_ TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne suis pas votre chose, Gilmore. N'abusez pas de ma patience et du fait qu'il est de mon devoir de protéger les élèves de Poudlard.

Elle le regardait tout en gardant le silence, mais ce qu'il pensait d'elle la blessa au plus haut point et il l'avait certainement remarqué, car ses traits se radoucirent. On pouvait presque lire un sourire de bonheur sur ses lèvres.

_ Lâchez-moi s'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle. Vous me faites mal.

Il lui rendit son bras. Elle reprit son chemin. Il la rattrapa.

_ Où pensez-vous allez ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !

_ Pourquoi vous me persécutez ? lui demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_ Arrêtez de chouiner ! C'est insupportable !

_ Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur vous. Toutes les fois où je vous ai défendu en vous trouvant des excuses. Les autres ont raison, vous n'en valez pas la peine. Vous êtes ignoble et vous finirez seul.

_ Sale petite ingrate ! Si vous êtes encore en vie c'est grâce à moi ! s'emporta-t-il.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, ce jour-là de sauver ma pauvre carcasse ?

_ Je vous pensais méritante, mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

_ Je vous suis redevable à vie si je comprends bien. À partir du moment où vous avez ouvert cette porte, je suis devenue votre martyre. C'est cela ?

_ Je m'attendais juste à un peu plus de gratitude de votre part. Ni plus, ni moins. Vous me décevez, Gilmore.

_ J'en suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Mais vous avez un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir les gens qui vous entourent. Qu'importe s'il vous aiment ou non. Par conséquent, je pense que quoi que je fasse, vous trouverez toujours quelque chose à me reprocher. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je suis fatiguée et demain je me lève tôt.

_ Je ne supporterai pas d'avantage que vous me manquiez à ce point de respect, Gilmore ! On ne me tourne pas le dos comme vous venez de le faire !

_ Ce que ça doit être fatiguant d'être vous. Vous n'en avez pas marre à la longue d'agresser les gens à longueur de journée ?

_ L'année scolaire est peut-être terminée, je n'en reste pas moins votre professeur. Si vous continuez sur cette lancée, je me ferais un plaisir de vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. J'imagine que vous pensez être d'une importance remarquable pour vous croire autorisée à me parler ainsi et à m'utiliser sans vergogne.

_ Je ne vous ut…

Il plaça sa main sur la bouche de Kaya.

_ Plus un mot ! Cette discussion est terminée.

Puis il se retourna et partit en un coup de vent.

Durant l'été, un dangereux meurtrier s'était évadé d'Azkaban, des affiches avec sa photo avaient été placardées un peu partout en ville. Celle-ci demandait si on l'avait vu et conseillait de l'approcher avec beaucoup de précautions et surtout de ne pas utiliser la magie contre lui. Kaya avait trouvé un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier dans une poubelle, en bas de chez elle. Un article parlait de ce prisonnier :

**BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE**

** Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie.**

** « Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Corneluis Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. »**

** Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu. **

** « Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornelius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »**

** Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort. **

Kaya ne se sentait pas en sécurité, seule à Pré-au-Lard.

Pour son 15ème anniversaire, Dumbledore lui apporta la tarte au citron meringuée qu'elle aimait tant. Elle lui fit part de ses inquiétudes, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire. Il passa tout de même la soirée avec elle.

Durant le mois d'août, elle eut encore cette même sensation que durant les vacances de Noël, celle d'être suivie et observée. Une après-midi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle regarda par la fenêtre, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Elle vit son professeur de potions, de l'autre côté de la rue, devant La tête de sanglier. Pendant un court instant elle crut qu'il l'avait vue derrière ses rideaux, mais celui-ci fit volt face et entra dans le pub.

Quelques semaines plus tard, en se rendant à son travail, Kaya lui rentra dedans en sortant de la librairie.

_ Vous pourriez faire un peu plus attention, petite écervelée !

Quand elle leva la tête et qu'elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait, elle se mit à devenir aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Mais pour ne pas lui montrer que son teint avait changé de couleur par gêne, elle décida de lui faire croire que cela était le fruit de sa colère.

_ Moi ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire plus attention ? cria-t-elle. Vous m'êtes bien rentré dedans vous aussi ?

_ J'étais arrêté. Stupide gamine !

_ Dans ce cas, vous auriez dû me voir venir et vous décaler.

_ Je vous pensais assez habile pour le faire de vous-même, mais il semblerait que j'ai une trop grande opinion de vous et de votre intellect.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois ici cette semaine. Que faites-vous dans les environs ?

_ De quoi je me mêle !

_ Vous me surveillez ?

_ Vous pensez vraiment que votre misérable vie m'importe à ce point ? J'ai à faire à Pré-au-Lard, c'est tout.

_ Tout comme vous aviez à faire à Londres cet hiver.

_ Tout à fait, Miss je me crois plus forte que tout le monde !

_ Vous êtes sûr d'avoir une trop grande opinion de mon intellect ? Parce que j'ai le sentiment que vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote !

_ En effet. C'est bien ce que je dis.

_ Je vais être en retard…

Elle le contourna et reprit sa route, désorientée par le comportement de son professeur.

À la fin de sa journée, elle rentra enfin, exténuée par sa journée de boulot. Elle se posa comme un poids mort sur son lit, le temps de récupérer un peu. Puis elle se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. En passant devant la fenêtre elle s'arrêta, espérant au fond d'elle, qu'il serait là, à regarder la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se pencha pour voir, mais non, la rue était déserte. Avec un pincement au cœur de déception, elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, avec son verre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? De tous les garçons de son âge, pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela tombe sur cet homme ? Quand elle regardait les choses en face, elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui. C'était un ancien Mangemort, il avait dû faire des choses terribles. Des viols, des meurtres, des tortures, et bien d'autres choses qui dépassaient son imagination… Était-il capable d'aimer au moins ?

« Je suis vraiment bonne à enfermer ! »

Il l'avait sauvée, d'accord, mais par principe et devoir, pas parce qu'elle lui importait. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'être détesté de tout le monde pour être seul. Une chose lui semblait évidente : il n'avait pas dans ses projets d'avoir un jour une femme dans sa vie.

« Mais pourquoi je pense à tout ça ? Je suis ridicule ! »

Elle aurait voulu le sortir de sa tête mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le comprendre et d'analyser la situation, alors qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de la stupidité de toute cette histoire. Son esprit avait décidé de la torturer jusque dans ses rêves, qui parfois lui paressaient si réels. Elle finit par entreprendre de se pincer ou de se gifler, chaque fois qu'elle commençait à divaguer en pensant à lui.

« Il faut que ça cesse ! »

Elle voulait tellement penser à autre chose, qu'elle essaya de se persuader qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre, un de ses collègues Moldu. Au bout d'un certain temps, Snape finit par sortir un peu de sa tête et arrêta de la tourmenter. Mais ce repos fut de courte durée, car ce jour-là, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle sortit pour se changer les idées. Elle se rendit devant la cabane hurlante, avec son livre préféré et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre.

_« _ Voudriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, par où je dois m'en aller d'ici ?_

_ _ Cela dépend beaucoup de l'endroit où tu veux aller._

_ _ Peu importe l'endroit..._

_ _ En ce cas, peu importe la route que tu prendras._

_ _ ... pourvu que j'arrive quelque part, ajouta Alice en guise d'explication._

_ _ Oh, tu ne manqueras pas d'arriver quelque part, si tu marches assez longtemps. »_

_ « _ Mais je n'ai nulle envie d'aller chez les fous, fit remarquer Alice._

_ _ Oh ! Vous ne sauriez faire autrement, dit le Chat : Ici, tout le monde est fou. Je suis fou. Vous êtes folle. _

_ _Comment savez-vous que je suis folle ? demanda Alice. _

_ _ Il faut croire que vous l'êtes, répondit le Chat ; sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue ici. »_

_ « -A vrai dire, j'ai tellement changé depuis ce matin que je ne saurais plus dire qui je suis... »_

_ «_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? _

_ _ Je crois que je peux deviner cela, ajouta-t-elle à haute voix._

_ _ Veux-tu dire que tu penses pouvoir trouver la réponse ? demanda le Lièvre de Mars._

_ _ Exactement._

_ _ En ce cas, tu devrais dire ce que tu penses._

_ _ Mais c'est ce que je fais », répondit Alice vivement. Du moins... du moins... je pense ce que je dis... et c'est la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ _ Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama le Chapelier. C'est comme si tu disais : " Je vois ce que je mange ", c'est la même chose que : " Je mange ce que je vois ! "_

_ _ C'est comme si tu disais, reprit le Lièvre de Mars, que : " J'aime ce que j'ai ", c'est la même chose que : " J'ai ce que j'aime ! "._

_- C'est comme si tu disais, ajouta le Loir (qui semblait-il, parlait tout en dormant), que: Je respire quand je dors", c'est la même chose que: "Je dors quand je respire!"_

_ _ Dans ton cas, c'est la même chose, dit le Chapelier au Loir. »_

_ « __ _Vous prendrez bien un peu plus de thé._

_ __ _Je n'en ai pas encore pris, je ne peux donc en prendre plus_

_ _ Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez en prendre moins : c'est très facile de prendre plus que rien. »_

Elle stoppa un instant sa lecture et se mit à penser qu'elle trouvait, parfois, une étrange similitude entre Alice et elle.

_ Vous êtes pire qu'inconsciente ma parole !

Elle se retourna, ne pouvant croire qu'il était encore là.

_ Ne venez plus me dire, que vous ne cherchez pas les ennuis !

_ …

_ Un dangereux meurtrier rode dans les parages. Vous êtes au courant de cela ?

_ Bien sûr, puisque je l'ai en face de moi.

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Il la regarda, rouge de colère, se retenant de lui mettre une paire de gifles.

« Je ferais mieux de tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler des fois ! »

_ Je vous demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas. C'est sorti tout seul… Je suis vraiment dé…

_ FERMEZ-LA ! hurla-t-il. Que le diable vous emporte, Gilmore. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'interposerai pas.

Il se retourna et commençait à partir quand Kaya se leva d'un bon pour le retenir par la manche de sa cape.

_ Non ! Je vous en prie !

_ Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-il, en se retournant d'un mouvement tellement brusque qu'il la fit tomber.

_ JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! cria-t-elle à son tour, au bord des larmes, désespérée, ne sachant quoi dire pour qu'il lui pardonne enfin. Même si elle savait que ce qu'elle lui avait dit était impardonnable.

_ Pourquoi mon pardon vous importe-t-il autant ? Vous ne sembliez pas vous préoccuper de moi quand vous m'avez enfin dit ce que vous aviez sur le cœur. Est-ce que vous venez de réaliser, que sans mon aide vous ne resterez pas longtemps en vie ?

_ Je me rends compte que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise de vous dire une chose pareille. C'était… Il n'y a pas de mots pour… J'ai été vraiment ignoble et je ne mérite pas votre pardon.

_ Pourquoi vous rabaisser à ce point pour un méprisable criminel comme moi ? Gardez votre dignité, Gilmore. Un assassin n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit.

_ Bien sûr que si. Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas la première à me voir comme cela et je serais le pire des hypocrites si je vous disais que vous avez tort.

_ Vous avez changé. Je n'avais aucun droit de vous parler ainsi.

_ En effet, conclut-il en reprenant son chemin.

_ Vous me pardonnez ?

Il soupira fortement. Voyant à quel point elle avait des remords, il décida de s'amuser un peu en la laissant dans son désarroi.

_ Je vais y réfléchir… Rentrez chez vous, Gilmore.

Et il s'éloigna définitivement. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et n'en sortit que pour aller travailler jusqu'au jour de la rentrée. Elle eut tout le temps de se torturer mentalement pour ce qu'elle avait dit à son professeur de potions. Elle se sentait terriblement mal, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle se sentait minable.


	11. Chapter 11

CINQUIÈME ANNÉE

**1**

**L'année du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire**

C'était l'année de son B.U.S.E et elle s'était fait une raison pour ce qui était de ne pas avoir la moyenne en Divination, mais elle comptait bien se rattraper sur les autres matières. Elle savait qu'en Défense contre les forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Soins aux créatures magiques elle n'aurait aucun problème, en Histoire, Astronomie et Botanique, il suffisait qu'elle se plonge dans les bouquins et qu'elle suive bien en classe, mais pour ce qui était des potions, elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une note parfaite, elle suivait pourtant à la lettre les instructions et elle ne savait pas comment s'améliorer. Elle redoutait de demander de l'aide à son professeur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur altercation devant la cabane hurlante, cet été. Le professeur McGonagall était montée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, jeudi matin, pour distribuer les emplois de temps.

« Emploi du temps des Cinquièmes années :

LUNDI

MARDI

MERCREDI

JEUDI

VENDREDI

9h – 10h20

Histoire de la magie

Sortilège

Divination

RÉCREATION

RÉCREATION

RÉCREATION

RÉCREATION

RÉCREATION

10h40 – 12h

Potions

Métamorphose

Métamorphose

Potions

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

DÉJEUNER

13h – 14h30

Divination

Soins aux créatures magiques

Botanique

14h10 – 16h

Défense contre les forces du Mal

Botanique

Soins aux créatures magiques

Le seul cours de la journée était potions, les cinquièmes années avaient donc leur jeudi après-midi et un week-end de trois jours pour retenir leurs leçons. L'année commençait plutôt bien, si on passait sur le fait que le professeur de potions n'était autre que Snape et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il fasse payer son insolence de cet été à Kaya. La jeune fille commençait à angoisser au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Elle se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne soit pas en retard à son premier cours. Elle décida donc de descendre en avance dans les cachots. En chemin, dans les couloirs sombres du sous-sol, elle croisa un Serpentard de septième année.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais c'est la petite copine de Dubois qui s'est perdue, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille d'un peu trop près. Elle veut peut-être que je la raccompagne, susurrât-il en caressant une mèche de cheveux de Kaya.

Celle-ci commençait à avoir peur, elle recula d'un pas. Il la retint par le bras droit. Elle se libéra d'un mouvement brusque. Le regard de ce garçon commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la toucher et de lui parler de cette manière ? Les Serpentard étaient bien tous des lâches de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes et plus vulnérables qu'eux. Mais Kaya n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

_ Laisse-toi faire… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

_ Ben voyons ! Prends-moi pour ce que tu es !

Il la gifla. Kaya était hors d'elle, ses yeux devinrent noir corbeau, un vent violent se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle, faisant voler ses longs cheveux châtains et leurs robes de sorcier. Des étincelles d'électricité apparaissaient au bout de ses doigts. Le directeur surgit de derrière elle et se mit entre eux.

_ Kaya reste calme, ça va aller, lui dit-il sereinement.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se maîtriser, mais parvint à se ressaisir. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu ciel et la tornade s'évanouit, ainsi que les étincelles.

_ Oubliettes ! lança le directeur en pointant sa baguette sur le Serpentard, qui sembla ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Retourne dans ta salle commune, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il obéit encore désorienté.

_ Suis moi dans mon bureau, on a à parler tous les deux, dit-il à Kaya.

Ils s'assirent chacun de leur côté du bureau. Kaya était plus intéressée par le magnifique phénix aux plumes or et rouge que par le directeur, celui-ci s'en aperçut.

_ Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes, n'est-il pas ? Ils peuvent transporter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles.

_ Ils sont magnifiques…

_ Il faut que nous parlions de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

Elle détourna alors son regard de l'animal, pour le poser sur le professeur Dumbledore. Elle était gênée par la situation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni comment elle avait pu faire tout cela.

_ Il ne faut, sous aucun prétexte, que quelqu'un soit au courant de ce petit incident.

_ Je ne suis pas bien sûre de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'en excuse, professeur, intriguée par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas surprit par cet événement.

_ Disons simplement que tu as un peu perdu le contrôle. Mais si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis.

_ Je vous promets de ne le dire à personne.

Elle en déduit que cela devait arriver parfois aux sorciers, quand ils étaient hors d'eux.

_ Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.

_ Je vais être en retard au cours de potions, réalisa-t-elle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je préviendrai le professeur Snape que tu étais avec moi. Il ne verra certainement pas d'objection à te faire rattraper le cours d'aujourd'hui cette après-midi, pour que tu ne commences pas l'année avec du retard.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il appréciera d'idée.

_ Eh bien, j'ai la chance d'être son supérieur et par conséquent, il doit obéir à mes ordres. Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune pour le moment. Je parlerai au professeur Snape pendant le repas et tu iras à ton cours après manger.

_ Merci, Monsieur le Directeur.

Il lui sourit et la raccompagna à la porte de son bureau pour lui ouvrir la porte. Comme prévu, la jeune fille remonta dans son dortoir. Elle n'était pas rassurée de passer une heure et demi, seule avec l'homme qu'elle avait insulté quelques jours auparavant et pour qui elle ressentait une certaine attirance. Mais après cette épreuve, elle serait fixée sur l'attitude à avoir envers lui durant l'année. Elle se posa sur son lit à baldaquins rouges et or avec un livre, et attendit l'heure de descendre manger.

À son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Célia et Médéa lui demandèrent la raison de son absence au cours de la matinée. Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle se lança.

_ J'étais à l'infirmerie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? s'inquiéta Célia.

_ Je me suis foulée la cheville en ratant une marche. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs pour y voir le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec le professeur McGonagall, alors son regard dévia, presque naturellement, dans la direction de Snape. Celui-ci le croisa, il plissa les yeux. Kaya eut l'impression d'entendre le soupir d'exaspération de son professeur, comme s'il se trouvait à côté d'elle. Il devait encore moins la porter dans son cœur depuis que le Directeur lui avait demandé de lui donner un cours de rattrapage. Elle finit son assiette sans vraiment d'appétit et regarda ses camarades prendre leurs desserts. À la fin du repas, elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle quand Olivier l'accosta.

_ Pardon de ne pas être venu te voir pendant les vacances.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Si. Je te l'avais promis.

_ Tu ne m'avais rien promis du tout Oli. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Mes parents, ils ne voulaient pas que je sorte, avec Black dans les parages.

_ Je comprends. Ils ont eu raison. Oli, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Je vais être en retard pour mon cours.

_ D'accord. À plus tard alors.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et disparut dans les escaliers menant aux cachots. Elle attendit l'arrivée de son professeur devant la porte de la classe, il ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez.

_ Vous vous êtes promis de me rendre la vie impossible ? furent les premières paroles qu'il prononça.

Elle ne répondit rien, de peur de sortir encore une bêtise aussi grosse qu'elle et le suivit dans la classe mal éclairée. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir au premier rang sans craindre de représailles de la part des Serpentard. Kaya s'aperçut que les chaudrons du cours de la matinée n'avaient pas été vidés et qu'ils étaient encore sur feu doux. Elle sortit son manuel et le posa sur sa paillasse.

_ Vous avez jusqu'à lundi pour me rendre une fiole de solution de force.

Elle chercha donc cette potion dans son livre et constata qu'il fallait plusieurs jours pour la réaliser. Cette potion avait pour effet d'accroitre la force de celui qui la buvait. Elle prépara ses ingrédients, dont le sang de salamandre et le jus de grenade, et commença sa potion. À la fin de l'heure, elle laissa le contenu de son chaudron mijoter.

_ Professeur ?

Il leva les yeux au-dessus de son grimoire pour la regarder.

_ J'ai terminé il me semble.

_ Il vous semble… railla-t-il, moqueur. Sortez dans ce cas !

Elle rangea ses affaires et monta dans sa salle commune, où l'attendait Olivier.

_ Ça s'est bien passé ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

_ Comme un cours avec Snape. Oli, si c'est pour cet été. Ce n'est pas grave. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne t'en veux pas.

_ Tant mieux. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.

Elle lui sourit.

_ J'avais envie de sortir lire dans l'herbe du parc. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_ Ouais.

_ Attends-moi. J'arrive.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour chercher un bouquin et ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre sous lequel ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. Ils s'adossèrent au tronc, face au lac et passèrent leur fin d'après-midi ensemble.

_ Tu vas me manquer, l'année prochaine. Pendant deux ans, je vais être terriblement seule.

_ Tu aimes être seule, sourit-il.

_ Parce que je sais que si je veux être avec toi, tu es là.

_ Tu ne seras pas seule, Snape sera toujours là, lui.

Elle le regarda avec un air mauvais.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu t'en rends compte ?

_ Je te charrie.

_ ...

_ Désolé.

_ Tu sais, j'ai conscience de la stupidité de mon comportement. J'ai conscience qu'il est mon professeur et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

_ Et qu'il est bien plus vieux que toi.

_ Oui aussi. Je sais que je devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'y arrive pas… Oli. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Ça me ronge de l'intérieur.

Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux. Son ami la prit dans ses bras.

_ Calme toi ! Ça finira par passer. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre et tout ira mieux.

Elle le serra encore plus fort.

_ Tu crois qu'on continuera à se voir, une fois que tu auras quitté l'école ?

_ J'espère… Allez… Viens, c'est l'heure du repas.

Il embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue et l'aida à se lever pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. À leur arrivée, certaines murmuraient sur leur passage en les regardant. Cela était devenu tellement habituel, qu'ils n'y faisaient même plus attention. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, avec leurs amis.

Le lendemain, Kaya se leva aux aurores, alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, pour prendre sa douche et resta sous le jet d'eau une bonne demi-heure, avant de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle savait que dans la journée, il faudrait qu'elle aille voir où en était sa potion et pour cela il lui faudrait demander l'autorisation au professeur Snape qui fermait toujours la porte de sa classe par un sortilège. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère, elle n'avait pas l'impression que celui-ci lui avait pardonné ses paroles. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pendant l'après-midi, elle le croisa, alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Elle se figea à côté de la porte et le regarda, sans pouvoir bouger. Il était au fond du couloir, à enguirlander des premières années. Elle ressentit encore cette sensation bizarre dans son estomac. Sa respiration, ainsi que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il avait fini avec ses élèves et avançait dans sa direction.

« Calme-toi… Calme-toi ! »

Elle respira un bon coup et avala sa salive. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

_ Professeur…

Il la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il s'attendait à une nouvelle insulte.

_ Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je me demandais si vous aviez du temps à me consacrer pour que je puisse vérifier ma potion.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait du mal à soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur.

_ Tout ça pour ça… Vous aimez les longs discours. J'ai à faire. On verra ça plus tard.

_ Mais monsieur. Ma potion doit être remuée dans quelques minutes et j'ai des ingrédients à ajouter.

_ Je ne suis pas à votre disposition, Gilmore, grogna-t-il. Vous me prenez pour votre elfe de maison ? cria-t-il.

_ Pardon… Je vous attendrai devant la porte de la classe.

Elle baissa la tête et prit le chemin des cachots. Elle l'attendit pendant des heures et réalisa que sa potion était fichue. Quand elle le vit arriver d'un pas bien plus lent que d'habitude, elle prit conscience qu'il l'avait fait exprès. C'était sa petite vengeance mesquine et personnelle pour les propos qu'elle avait tenus ce week-end-là. Et elle était prête à parier que ce n'était qu'un début. Il passa devant elle sans faire attention à sa présence et ouvrit la porte. Quand Kaya regarda dans son chaudron, sa potion avait pris une couleur marron foncée, signe qu'elle avait tourné. Elle leva la tête pour voir son professeur, celui-ci était assis à son bureau, il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et replongea dans sa lecture. Elle entreprit de refaire sa solution de force, en espérant qu'il ne lui refasse pas un coup pareil le lendemain. Elle y passa une heure et demie et sortit des cachots à l'heure du souper.

Le jour suivant, elle passa sa journée à lire, assise à côté de la porte de la classe de potions, pour être sûre d'attraper son professeur. À l'heure où elle devait travailler sur sa potion, elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape. Elle dut attendre un bon moment avant qu'il ne daigne sortir, mais il finit par ouvrir la porte.

_ Quoi ? s'emporta-t-il en voyant Kaya.

_ Bonjour professeur. Je viens pour ma potion.

_ Je vous ai déjà ouvert hier, s'emporta-t-il.

_ Oui mais hier j'ai dû la recommencer.

Il soupira et la bouscula pour passer et aller lui ouvrir.

_ Vous êtes une plaie ! cracha-t-il au passage de la jeune fille devant lui.

Il resta à son bureau, à l'observer, grimaçant de temps à autre, plissant les yeux, ce qui mettait un peu plus la pression sur les épaules de Kaya. Quand elle eut enfin fini, il la raccompagna jusqu'au couloir.

_ Merci pour votre patience, professeur.

Il claqua la porte de sa classe et la laissa derrière lui, en retournant dans son bureau, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Elle sortit dans le parc du château pour lire, jusqu'à l'heure du repas, le cœur serré après qu'il lui ait clairement fait comprendre que la hache de guerre était loin d'être enterrée, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir retourner dans les cachots le lendemain et qu'elle aurait Snape en cours lundi.

« Décidément, cinq jours de Snape. Le sort s'acharne, pensa-t-elle. »

Quand la nuit tomba, elle entra manger et se coucha.

Kaya marchait dans un long couloir. Elle était à Poudlard. Il faisait nuit et elle n'avait que sa baguette pour l'éclairer. Elle entendait les murmures d'une conversation. Elle s'approchait tout doucement pour ne pas être repérée. Elle se retrouva à une intersection de plusieurs couloirs, elle ne savait lequel choisir. Les voix résonnaient, elle ne pouvait distinguer d'où elles venaient. C'est alors qu'un petit chat se mit à ronronner et à se frotter contre ses jambes. Puis il partit dans l'un des corridors. Elle le suivit et se retrouva devant une porte fermée. Elle se baissa pour regarder pas la serrure, d'où s'échappait de la lumière. De l'autre côté, se trouvait un magnifique jardin luxuriant, dans lequel il y avait une grande table à manger de maison bourgeoise, pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personnes. Attablé à celle-ci, un homme, lui semblait-il, avec un chapeau. Elle poussa la porte et s'approcha de lui. C'était Olivier.

_ Tu es en retard, lui dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

_ Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais.

_ Assieds-toi.

_ Merci, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il y a ces voix et je…

_ On a toujours le temps pour un ami.

Elle entendit de nouveau les rumeurs de la conversation provenant de là d'où elle venait.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Oli. Il faut que je sache…

_ Reviens me voir. Je ne bougerai pas. Le temps n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu sais.

Elle reprit la porte et laissa Olivier derrière elle. Alors qu'elle déambulait sans vraiment savoir où ce couloir allait la mener, un magnifique papillon bleu passa devant ses yeux. Il se posa quelques secondes sur son épaule, puis reprit son envol. Elle lui courut après et s'arrêta tout d'un coup, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans une forêt. Il faisait très sombre. Elle entendit un craquement dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face mais ne vit rien. Un autre craquement, celui-ci un peu plus près que le précédent. Elle se retourna, mais toujours rien en vue. Elle commençait à paniquer. Puis un autre craquement, elle tendit sa baguette dans la direction du bruit et vit un petit lapin blanc qui s'éloignait entre deux buissons. Elle se mit à genoux pour se frayer un chemin entre les arbustes. Elle voulut prendre appui sur sa mains droite, mais celle-ci l'attira dans le vide d'un profond puis. Sa chute se termina dans une eau froide et agitée. Elle se laissa dériver un moment en se disant que si elle ne trouvait pas bientôt une terre, elle finirait par se noyer de fatigue. Peu de temps après elle entendit le cri strident d'un oiseau au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Fumseck qui tenait Dumbledore dans ses serres. Le directeur lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir de là. Elle la saisit. Le volatile les ramena à l'école.

_ Merci, professeur. Sans vous, je me serais sûrement noyée.

Il ne répondit rien. Un chuchotement à son oreille. C'était encore ces voix.

_ Vous entendez ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_ À qui sont ces voix ?

Le directeur lui tendit une clef et regarda derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Il y avait une porte. Elle était seule au milieu de rien, aucun mur ne la tenait. Kaya s'approcha, méfiante. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. Avant de l'actionner, elle tourna la tête pour voir Dumbledore, l'homme lui fit signe de la main de l'ouvrir. Il avait un sourire apaisant qui mit la jeune fille en confiance. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec deux petites filles identiques. Toutes deux blondes aux cheveux longs, retenues par un ruban rouge, assortis à leurs robes de petites filles modèles. Elles se tenaient la main et n'avaient pas l'air d'être surprises de voir Kaya.

_ Où dois-je aller ? leur demanda la jeune fille.

Les jumelles pointèrent chacune leur doigt dans la direction opposée. Kaya regarda alors à sa droite et vit la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte sur Olivier. En tournant sa tête vers sa gauche, elle aperçut une nouvelle porte, fermée. Les murmures se rappelèrent à ses oreilles. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son ami, qui l'attendait patiemment à sa table, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle prit la direction de la porte encore bouclée. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle mit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Elle hésita un court instant et l'ouvrit finalement. Derrière, elle trouva son professeur de potions. Le son étrange d'une boîte à musique se mit à jouer. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'homme qui la regardait de ses éternelles prunelles de glace, mais quelque chose n'était plus comme avant. Elle ressentait un grand changement en lui. Elle ne pouvait définir de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était bel et bien là. Il avait une main dans son dos et il la tendit vers Kaya. Il tenait une boule de verre, contenant un petit cheval blanc. Tout autour de celui-ci flottait de la fausse neige. La musique provenait de ce jouet pour enfant. Elle prit l'objet et l'observa un instant, intriguée. Elle regarda de nouveau son professeur. Cette fois-ci, il lui donna une petite fiole en verre. Elle la regarda, ne sachant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et la boire sans risque ou pas. Il lui lança un regard insistant. Elle déboucha alors le flacon et en but le contenu.

Elle était dans son lit à baldaquins rouges et or. Le soleil éclairait la chambre, de ses doux rayons chaleureux. Elle se frotta les yeux et le visage pour se réveiller.

« Quel rêve étrange, se dit-elle. »

Elle se leva pour prendre sa douche et déjeuner, mais même cela ne réussit pas à désembuer son cerveau. Elle attendit le début d'après-midi pour descendre dans les cachots et demander au professeur Snape si elle pouvait finir sa solution de force. Arrivée devant son bureau, elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

_ Oui ? entendit-elle crier derrière le panneau de bois.

_ Bonjour, professeur. C'est Kaya Gilmore.

Elle entendit son irritation jusque dans le couloir, quand elle prononça son nom.

_ Entrez !

Elle s'exécuta.

_ Bonjour, je…

_Fermez la porte, la coupa-t-il, froidement.

Elle obéit.

_ J'aimerais finir ma solution de force, si vous le permettez professeur.

Il la fixa un instant.

_ Et si je ne le permets pas ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

_ Alors je ne pourrai pas finir mon devoir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix trahissant son inquiétude.

_ À quoi bon finir cette mixture de toute façon ?

_ Parce que je dois vous rendre quelque chose demain, Monsieur.

_ « Quelque chose » ? Peu importe quoi, alors ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas… « Si, je l'ai dit… » Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais, Monsieur, cette année je passe les BUSE. Je dois m'améliorer ! lâcha-t-elle, sur un ton suppliant.

_ À quoi bon ? Quelle perte de temps, vous concernant.

_ J'aime cette matière. J'ai envie de progresser. Je vous en supplie, professeur !

Il poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et se leva de son bureau pour accompagner son élève jusque dans sa classe. Elle put finir sa préparation et la mettre dans un petit flacon avec son nom.

Le lendemain matin, son premier cours d'histoire de la magie de l'année, fut sur Grogan Stump, nommé ministre de la Magie en 1811. Il fit plusieurs améliorations au gouvernement du Monde Magique, incluant une définition plus précise d'"Animal" et "Etre", et une division spéciale pour les fantômes au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Le professeur Binns fut aussi une petite parenthèse pour parler des Géants, qui se sont fait la guerre, précipitant l'extinction de leur espèce, en l'an 1800. Au cours suivant, elle put enfin rendre son devoir à Snape, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en réjouir.


	12. Chapter 12

**2**

**Sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

Ce jour-là, Olivier paraissait bien plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, c'est pour dire. Durant le repas, Kaya le regardait fixer son assiette, comme s'il souhaitait la faire exploser. Au bout d'un moment, il leva la tête et croisa les yeux de la jeune fille. Il lui sourit.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ J'étais en train de réfléchir à mon discours, pour encourager l'équipe, tout à l'heure.

_ Cette année est très importante.

_ En effet. C'est ma dernière chance de faire gagner la coupe à notre maison, soupira-t-il, un brin désespéré.

_ Tu y arriveras. Tu es le meilleur, lui sourit-elle.

_ Si tu pouvais avoir raison…

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard eut lieu le jour d'Halloween. Kaya passa sa journée à lire dans le parc, pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil, en compagnie de Korn et +44. Elle était entièrement plongée, corps et âme, dans les réflexions de Simone de Beauvoir au sujet de la femme, d'un point de vu biologique, psychanalytique et du matérialisme historique. Elle n'entendit pas Olivier s'approcher d'elle alors qu'il revenait de son excursion. Elle fit un bon quand il lui dit bonjour.

_ Tu m'as fait peur !

_ Pardon. Mais tu admettras qu'il n'est pas évidant de ne pas te surprendre alors que tu es toujours le nez dans tes bouquins, se moqua-t-il.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes livres ? S'emporta-t-elle. Oui j'aime lire. Et alors ? Il est où le problème ? Vous me saoulez à la fin !

_ Calme-toi ! Je ne voulais pas… Ce n'était pas méchant, tenta-t-il de rectifier le tir.

Après un court moment de réflexion, elle prit conscience que sa réaction était pour le moins exagérée.

_ Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise en colère. C'est ridicule.

_ C'est de ma faute. Je t'ai fait peur.

_ Non, non. Ce n'est pas toi. Je suis susceptible ces derniers temps.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Pourtant si. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

_ Peut-être de S.

_ « S » ? C'est un nouveau code ? Tu veux peut-être l'appeler « Sierra » ?

_ « Sierra » ?

_ Oui. Tu sais, comme dans l'alphabet militaire.

_ Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

_ Laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de lui. Il ne m'adresse plus un mot depuis la rentrée.

Elle regarda l'horizon et se surprit à repenser à ce soir-là. Le bras de son professeur autour de ses épaules. Sa tête contre son torse. Il avait était si tendre avec elle cette nuit-là. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie et lui aussi sûrement. À ce moment, elle aurait tout donné pour revivre cette nuit en sa présence. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé. Il ne lui parlait pas, ne lui accordait aucun regard, aucun geste. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu pleures encore pour ce pauvre type ?

_ … parle pas de lui comme ça…

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ Tu ne sais pas, toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

_ Je sais que tu mérites bien mieux que lui, en tout cas.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et fondit en sanglots.

_ Chut… Ça va aller ma belle…

Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille, les embrassa et posa sa tête sur la sienne, tout en continuant à la serrer dans ses bras. Au bout d'un long moment, elle sécha ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent en retard au banquet d'Halloween, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils passèrent entre la table de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, main dans la main. Kaya semblait complètement perdue et abattue, alors que Dubois avait l'air inquiet. En arrivant à leurs places, il aida Kaya à s'asseoir et lança un regard méprisant au professeur de potions qui les observait depuis leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Pour l'occasion, des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles, éclairaient les tables. Des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient en tous sens et des serpentins oranges ondulaient paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel magique. Kaya ne mangea presque rien. Olivier la força à prendre au moins une part de tarte aux pommes et un verre de jus de citrouille.

À la fin du repas, les fantômes de Poudlard firent un spectacle. Ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant des figures de voltige. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête mima sa décapitation bâclée. Quand il fut l'heure de monter se coucher, Olivier accompagna Kaya jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant le couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait le portrait de la grosse dame, il y avait un attroupement si dense, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

_ Laissez-moi passer, dit la voix de Percy. Pourquoi c'est bloqué, ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passe ? Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet-en-chef.

_ Ce qu'il me tape sur les nerfs, murmura Olivier.

_ Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la dernière Weasley.

Un instant plus tard, le directeur fendit la foule en direction du passage. La grosse dame avait disparu, son tableau avait été violemment lacéré. Dumbledore se retourna, le regard sombre, face au professeur McGonagall, Lupin et Snape, qui accouraient.

_ Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit le directeur. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures de château.

_ Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! lança une petite voix criarde.

C'était Peeves, qui flottait au-dessus de la foule.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? demanda Dumbledore.

_ Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. La pauvre…

_ Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? interrogea Dumbledore.

_ Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de la laisser entrer. Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !

Tous les élèves de l'école furent envoyés dans la Grande Salle.

_ Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller immédiatement le château, annonça Dumbledore, tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie aux préfèts-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

Le directeur commençait à partir, quand il se retourna de nouveau.

_ J'oubliais. Vous allez avoir besoin de…

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de gros sacs de couchage violets.

_ Dormez bien, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les Gryffondors expliquèrent aux autres maisons ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! cria Percy. Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !

Kaya prit un sac de couchage et Olivier passa son bras sur ses épaules pour la conduire dans un coin de la salle.

_ On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! cria Percy. Tout le monde dans son les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !

Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent. Seuls les fantômes et les étoiles du plafond magique éclairaient les élèves. Toutes les heures, un professeur venait voir si tout était calme. Kaya n'arrivait pas à dormir, si bien qu'à trois heures du matin elle entendit Dumbledore revenir.

_ Vous l'avez repéré ? demanda Percy.

_ Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?

_ Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur.

_ Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain.

_ Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?

_ Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors, il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Rusard de la restaurer.

De nouveaux bruits de pas s'approchèrent.

_ Monsieur le Directeur ? dit Snape. Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.

_ Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney . La volière ?

_ Tout a été fouillé.

_ Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

_ Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? demanda le professeur de potions.

_ J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

_ Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le … le début du trimestre ? murmura Snape.

_ Je m'en souviens, Severus.

_ Il paraît … presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé …

_ Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, dit Dumbledore pour couper court à la conversation. Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrai quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

_ Il n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Percy.

_ Oh, si. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur.

Dumbledore sortit de la Grande salle, Snape resta un court instant sans bouger, puis il quitta la salle à son tour.

Le jeudi après-midi, Dumbledore convoqua Snape dans son bureau.

_ Severus, j'ai un service à vous demander, j'aimerais que vous escortiez Miss Gilmore à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'elle puisse faire ses achats. Si je vous demande ça c'est que je sais qu'avec vous elle sera en sécurité et parce que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes en qui elle a confiance, le professeur haussa le sourcil en signe d'étonnement. _ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Vous supposez bien, lui répondit le directeur avec un petit rire.

_ Compte tenu de la fréquence avec laquelle je suis relégué au rang de garde du corps pour cette insupportable gamine, il devient plus qu'urgent de m'en donner les raisons, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda le sombre professeur, excédé.

Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Frustré, il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et retourna dans le sien où il prit un bout de parchemin et griffonna un petit mot, qu'il attacha à la pâte d'un hibou. Il conduisit l'animal dans le couloir et celui-ci prit son envol.

Kaya était assise dans les escaliers de la tour nord, en compagnie d'Edgar Allan Poe et de Maupassant, quand un volatile lâcha un bout de papier sur elle. Elle prit le morceau de parchemin, l'ouvrit et lut le message.

_« _Miss Gilmore,

Suite à la demande du Directeur, je dois vous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, afin que vous puissiez acheter les fournitures qui vous font défaut.

Rejoignez-moi, Samedi à 13h30, devant la porte du château.

Professeur Snape. _»_

« C'est bizarre, pourquoi Dumbldore a demandé ça à Snape ? »

Elle rangea le mot dans son sac et tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais elle eut un mal fou à se concentrer, son esprit étant toujours préoccupé par ce bout de parchemin. Elle décida donc de retourner dans sa salle commune. À son arrivée, elle trouva un Dubois particulièrement irrité. Il faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ L'équipe des Serpentards nous pose un lapin, avec une excuse foireuse, pour le match de samedi !

_ Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? Ça ne revient pas à déclarer forfait ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont mis Poufsouffle à leur place, cette bande de lâches !

_ Mais Poufsouffle est plus simple à vaincre, non ?

_ J'ai formé notre stratégie pour samedi sur la façon de jouer des Serpentards, pas sur celle des Poufsouffles !

_ Depuis le temps que tu les affrontes, tu vas être capable de les battre encore.

_ Ils ont un nouveau capitaine ! C'est l'attrapeur !

_ C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Olivier poussa un long soupir.

_ Cedric Diggory…

Il la regarda, attendant les mêmes gloussements qu'Angelina, Alicia et Katie, quand il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais rien.

_ Tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? remarqua-t-il, stupéfait.

_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle, oubliant qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé quelques années auparavant dans un couloir.

Il sourit.

_ Je préfère te voir comme ça, lui sourit-elle à son tour.

_ Il faut que j'étudie leur façon de jouer et que je briffe mon équipe.

Il sortit de la tour des Gryffondors. Kaya regarda par la fenêtre, dehors il faisait un temps épouvantable. Elle se posa dans un canapé devant le feu de cheminée et examina le schéma, montrant un hibou se transformant en une paire de jumelles de théâtre, dans son « _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose »_.

Le samedi matin, le temps ne s'était pas arrangé, bien au contraire. Dans les gradins le vent était si violent que Kaya avait du mal à rester assise. Le tonnerre recouvrait la voix de Mme Bibine. La jeune fille vit les joueurs enfourcher leurs balais. Elle vit le professeur porter le sifflet à sa bouche et les deux équipes s'envolèrent. Au bout d'un instant, un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et les équipes revinrent sur terre. Olivier parla à ses joueurs et ils reprirent le match. Au bout de quelques minutes, une centaine de Détraqueurs surgirent dans le ciel et on vit Harry Potter tomber sur le sol plein de boue. Les Poufsouffles avaient gagné. Les professeurs se précipitèrent sur le terrain pour voir comment allait le Gryffondor. Dumbledore demanda qu'on le transporte jusqu'à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Kaya attendit Olivier. Il était abattu. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain des garçons, sans avoir prononcé un mot.

À 13h30 précises, Kaya retrouva son professeur de potions devant la grande porte du château.

_ J'espère que vous savez ce qu'il vous faut, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer ma journée.

Ils prirent la direction du village. La pluie tombait toujours dru. À leur arrivée, Kaya se rendit directement dans la librairie, ils entrèrent, elle alla voir le propriétaire.

_ Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Tiens ! Bonjour Kaya. Très bien et toi ?

_ Très bien merci. J'ai besoin de parchemin et de nouveaux livres.

_ Des nouveaux livres, il me semblait que tu en avais amenés au moins dix.

_ Treize pour être précise, mais je les ai finis.

_ Je te mets les rouleaux de parchemins de côté, va choisir tes livres.

_ Merci.

Elle s'avança entre les rayonnages, s'assit sur le sol, sous le regard étonné de son professeur et sortit une liste de son sac.

_ Accio « _La Métamorphose _» de Kafka, et un livre surgit dans sa main tendue, elle le posa devant elle. Accio « _Dr Jekill et Mr Hyde _», Accio « _Anna Karenina _», Accio « _David Copperfield_ », Accio « _Les fleurs du mal _», Accio « _Le jeune homme, la mort et le temps _», Accio « _Et si c'était vrai… _», Accio « _Big fish _».

Elle se releva, prit la pile de livres dans ses bras et retourna voir le libraire. Elle la posa sur le comptoir.

_ Ça sera tout ? lui demanda-t-il en riant.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Bien, ça fera neuf Gallions.

Elle paya, prit le sac que lui tendait le propriétaire de la boutique, le remercia et sortit, toujours en compagnie de son professeur de potions. Elle fouilla dans le sac en papier et en sortit « _Le jeune homme, la mort et le temps _» et le tendit à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

_ Pour vous remercier d'avoir accepté de venir avec moi, ou en avance pour Noël, comme vous voulez. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire, mais promettez-moi que vous ne le détruirez pas, … S'il vous plait.

Il prit le livre, un peu réticent et l'examina.

_ C'est l'un de mes préférés, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'aime beaucoup Matheson.

_ Vous avez fini ?

_ Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

_ Vous ne voulez pas aller chez Zonko, ou chez Honeydukes ? s'étonna-t-il. Tous ceux de votre âge se précipitent là-bas.

_ Non ça ira merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ils avancèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

_ Professeur ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Dites toujours.

_ Vous me trouvez bizarre ?

_ Nous avons encore du temps, allons à La Tête de Sanglier.

Il marchait vite, elle avait du mal à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent au pub, entrèrent, Snape salua Abelforth Dumbledore, lui fit un signe de la tête, pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient monter et celui-ci lui répondit d'un geste positif. Ils montèrent les escaliers derrière le bar et entrèrent dans le salon.

_ Nous serons tranquilles ici, le temps que la pluie se calme.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et Kaya prit place sur le canapé. Le professeur de potions fit apparaître deux verres sur la petite table en bois poussiéreuse devant eux. On frappa à la porte et le frère du directeur de Poudlard apparut.

_ Vous prendrez quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Un whisky pur feu pour moi, dit Snape, il se retourna vers Kaya qui était soudain mal à l'aise. Je vous invite, soupira-t-il.

_ Merci, lui sourit-elle. Une bièraubeurre s'il vous plait.

Le professeur tendit les deux verres à Abelforth, qui les prit et sortit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les verres pleins, il les posa sur la table et sortit.

_ Vous avez l'air de bien connaître le libraire, dit-il.

_ Oui, c'est le propriétaire de ma chambre… Professeur… Je suis vraiment désolée. Mon comportement à votre égard a été intolérable. J'espère qu'un jour, vous pourrez me pardonner.

Il ne répondit rien, la laissant s'enfoncer dans son malaise.

_ Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ?

_ Votre question est stupide, elle ne mérite pas de réponse.

Elle baissa les yeux, à la fois gênée et déçue. Il s'en aperçut.

_ Vous n'avez rien de bizarre Gilmore, vous êtes juste plus mûre que ceux de votre âge, lui répondit-il en prenant son verre, elle l'imita.

_ Je ne me sens pas à ma place avec eux. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Parfois j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, j'ai essayé mais je me sens si loin d'eux. Et je suis restée tant de temps seule que maintenant, quand je rencontre quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais…, je ne sais plus comment on fait… Je pense qu'ils me trouvent bizarre. Mais en général je me sens mieux quand je suis seule, même si parfois ça me pèse.

_ Il n'y a rien de mal à être solitaire et je trouve que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien pour ce qui est de parler à quelqu'un. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch.

Elle rougit et fixa les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, face à elle. Elle semblait ne plus être là. Le professeur de potions la regardait, il se concentra pour lire ses penses, mais n'y parvint pas. Intrigué, il se demanda comment cette gamine pouvait l'empêcher de pénétrer son esprit alors qu'elle était en train de rêvasser. Il fallait une grande concentration pour maîtriser l'Occlumancie à ce point, il fallait qu'elle se vide de toute pensée et de toute émotion, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« C'est impossible, pensa-t-il. »

Il était troublé, personne n'avait, jusqu'ici, réussi à parer son pouvoir de Légilimens, à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore… comment cette fillette le pouvait-elle ? Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il détourna son regard de peur que celui-ci le trahisse.

_ Finissez votre verre, on va rentrer.

Elle obéit et ils reprirent le chemin du château, sans dire un mot.

« Et si elle était aussi capable de lire dans mes pensées ? » se dit-il, un peu choqué par cette idée, les battements de son cœur s'amplifièrent.

Il la regarda de nouveau, elle marchait tranquillement à ses côtés sans se poser de question. A leur arrivée devant la grande porte, elle le remercia encore une fois et monta dans sa salle commune. Snape, de son côté, s'empressa de monter voir le directeur. Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

_ Il y a un problème avec Miss Gilmore ! lança-t-il.

_ Calmez-vous Severus et dites-moi tout, intima Dumbledore, en désignant un fauteuil face à son bureau.

_ Je n'ai pas pu …

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la tête de ses élèves, mais il devait en parler à la seule personne qui lui faisait confiance.

_ Je n'ai pas pu lire ses pensées, finit-il par avouer en prenant place.

_ Et ?

_ Et si elle, elle pouvait lire les miennes ? … Attendez, … ça ne vous intrigue pas plus que ça ?

_ Miss Gilmore a des capacités, disons, plutôt surprenantes.

_ Je ne vous suis pas.

_ Elle n'est pas comme n'importe qui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle lise vos pensées, d'une parce qu'elle n'est pas consciente de ses capacités et de deux, parce qu'elle doit en être incapable pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui font que vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans sa tête.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Il peut arriver qu'un Légilimens ne puisse utiliser ses dons sur certaines personnes. Vous devez le savoir. Mais dans son cas, plusieurs hypothèses sont valables.

_ Je vous écoute…

_ Soit elle a un don d'Occlumancie, soit de par sa nature on ne peut violer ses penses, soit vous êtes bien trop proche l'un de l'autre et vos sentiments vous en empêchent. Bien sûr, on peut combiner plusieurs hypothèses, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ « De par sa nature » ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Snape, laissant de côté les stupides remarques du directeur.

_ Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, ne vous en faites pas. Mais vous êtes loin d'être bête, vous finirez par le découvrir par vous-même.

Il sortit avec toutes ces questions qu'il comptait bien éclaircir. Il retourna dans ses appartements, ôta sa cape et sentit quelque chose de lourd dedans, c'était le livre que Kaya lui avait offert. Il le tourna et lut le résumé :

« _Parvenu à la célébrité avec des classiques de la SF adaptés au cinéma (« Je suis une légende » et « L'homme qui rétrécit »), scénariste réputé (on lui doit Duel, le premier film de Spielberg), Richard Matheson aborde un tout autre registre avec « Le Jeune Homme, la mort et le temps », l'un des récits les plus romantiques de la SF américaine._

_1971. Richard Collier apprend à 36 ans qu'il est condamné. Refusant des soins inutiles, il tombe sous le charme d'un vieil hôtel et... d'Elise McKenna, une actrice célèbre qui y a séjourné au XIXe siècle. Richard consulte un vieux registre et y trouve la mention de son propre nom ! Hallucination ou voyage dans le temps ? Parvenu en 1896, Richard se heurte à Robinson, le chevalier servant de la belle, jaloux et agressif. Mais comment haïr un homme dont vous savez qu'il périra, en 1916, lors du torpillage du Lusitania par un sous-marin allemand ?_

_Profondément émouvant, « Le Jeune Homme, la mort et le temps » échappe à la mièvrerie du fait de l'omniprésence de la mort. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux ! -Stéphane Nicot_ »

Il le posa sur sa table de nuit.

De son côté, Kaya, assise sur son lit avait déjà entamé un nouveau livre, quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait encore des devoirs à faire. Elle regarda son bouquin, dépitée, mais se motiva en se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de le lire plus tard. Elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, pour faire sa recherche d'un livre consacré à la Disparition Partielle et sur le Philtre de confusion, elle recopia le schéma du chou mordeur de Chine durant se recherche d'ingrédients et retourna dans son dortoir, une fois tout cela terminé. Elle put enfin commencer « _La métamorphose »_ de Kafka .


	13. Chapter 13

**3**

**Noël**

En ce lundi 6 décembre, la journée commença par Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns passa une heure et demi à parler d'Albus Dumbbledore. Pour une fois, toute la classe était suspendue à ses lèvres bleutées.

_ Son nom complet est Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Enfant de Percival et Kendra Dumbledore, né en 1881. Il grandit à Godric's Hollow. Fin des années trente, il entra à Poudlard en tant que professeur de métamorphose et devient par la suite le directeur de l'école, en 1955. Il est célèbre pour avoir écrasé le mage Grindelwald en 1945, pour avoir découvert douze propriétés du sang de dragon et pour son travail en collaboration avec son ami, l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel. Il est aujourd'hui Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot ; Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ; Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef.

Durant le cours suivant, le professeur Snape leur avait demandé d'effectuer un philtre de paix.

_ Elle a pour effet de calmer l'anxiété et l'agitation, mais peu aussi plonger la personne qui la boit, dans un profond sommeil dont il ne ressortira jamais, si vous avez la main trop lourde sur le dosage des ingrédients. Vous devez donc être particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites, expliqua Snape avec un petit sourire en coin. Vous avez une heure et demi, pas plus. Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation figurent au tableau (ils apparurent après que Snape ait agité sa baguette face au dit tableau). Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire (la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt). Allez-y.

Kaya prépara son matériel et ses ingrédients. Elle commença sa préparation en lisant bien les instructions. Il fallait mettre dans le chaudron les ingrédients dans un ordre et avec une quantité précise, ainsi que mélanger le contenu un certain nombre de fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis dans le sens contraire. Pour finir, il fallait diminuer la chaleur des flammes, jusqu'à une température bien précise, pendant une durée déterminée, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final. Elle venait d'ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune et avait tourné trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre quand, au moment de verser les deux gouttes de sirop d'hellébore dans son chaudron, elle sentit une présence oppressante derrière elle. Elle se concentra d'autant plus sur ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas se tromper sur la quantité et avoir droit à une remarque moqueuse devant toute la classe. Mais très vite la présence disparu pour surveiller le travail de ses camarades. Elle tourna alors la tête. Snape se penchait au dessus des épaules de ses élèves, un petit sourire méprisant sur les lèvres, apparemment ravis de voir que certains n'obtiendraient, encore une fois, pas la moyenne. Elle se replongea dans son travail, espérant ne pas faire partie de ceux-là. Cette année était extrêmement importante. Si elle n'arrivait pas à avoir de meilleures notes en potion, elle ne pourrait pas avoir toutes ses chances de rattraper celle qu'elle aurait certainement en divination.

_ Une légère vapeur argentée devrait s'élever de vos potions, dit Snape dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de celle de Kaya. Elle avait pourtant suivit les instructions à la lettre et ne comprenait pas ce résultat. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses BUSE.

_ Pour ceux qui on toujours quelque chose dans leurs chaudrons, remplissez un flacon, avec votre nom et déposez le sur mon bureau. Je veux trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions, pour de prochain cours.

Kaya prit un échantillon de sa potion et le déposa sur le bureau de son professeur. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour aller voir son professeur.

_ Excusez moi de vous déranger, Professeur. Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'accorder un peu de votre temps pour m'aider à m'améliorer en potion.

_ En d'autres termes, vous me demandez de passer le peu de temps de libre que j'ai à vous donner des cours particuliers ?

_ S'il vous plait, je me doute qu'entre les cours de potions et les remplacements du professeur Lupin vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps pour vous, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

_ Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

_ Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire une potion convenable et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir mon examen de fin d'année. J'aimerai beaucoup continuer cette matière l'année prochaine. En échange je peux peut-être ranger votre réserve ou faire le ménage dans votre bureau.

_ Inutile, les retenus sont là pour ça…

Il soupira.

_ Je veux bien vous aidée, mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à travailler et à obtenir un Optimal. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps. Disons, vendredi soir après le dîner, à 20h ici. Soyez à l'heure ! Et surtout n'en parlez à personne, je n'ai aucune envie que d'autres élèves viennent me demander la même chose.

_ Merci infiniment, professeur.

Elle sortit du cachot avec un grand sourire sur le visage et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger avant d'aller en divination, dans la tour nord, après quoi, elle dut redescendre au premier étage, en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle prit place au premier rang, comme à son habitude, impatiente de voir ce que le professeur Lupin, leur nouveau professeur de défense, pour cette année, allait leur montrer. Elle espérait, comme beaucoup, que cette fois si, il serrait le bon. Le professeur Lupin, était un homme aux cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches blanches et au visage recouvert de cicatrices, à l'air maladif. Il était d'une extrême gentillesse et avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on se sentait en confiance en sa présence, sans oublier qu'il était le meilleur professeur qu'ils avaient eu dans cette matière, depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Kaya sortait ses affaires, quand la porte de la classe claqua avec force contre le mur de pierre de la salle de cours. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et vit entrée à grands pas le professeur Snape. Elle allait pouvoir juger de sa capacité à enseigner cette matière, comme elle l'avait conseillé à Dumbledore, les deux années précédentes.

_ Ouvrez vos manuels page 634, ordonna-t-il, en se dirigent vers le bureau, face à sa classe.

_ Professeur Snape ? Où est le professeur Lupin ? demanda Fred Weasley.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, certainement parce qu'il avait déjà eu droit à cette question, pour ses autres remplacements.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas Weasley ! Page 634, répéta-t-il distinctement.

Kaya regarda le chapitre abordait. Il s'agissait des sortilèges impardonnables. Son manuel expliquait que leur emploi sur un être humain est passible de la prison à vie à Azkaban.

_« Ces trois maléfices furent intensivement utilisés par les partisans de Voldemort pendant sa montée en puissance des années 1970._

_ Les trois sortilèges sont :_

_ Sortilège Doloris (Endoloris)_

_ Sortilège de l'Imperium (Impero)_

_ Sortilège de la Mort (Avada Kedavra)_

_ Endoloris ou Doloris_

_Ce sortilège inflige à la victime une douleur presque intolérable. Certains sont devenus fous d'avoir subi ce sortilège trop longtemps._

_ Impero ou Imperium _

_Ce sort met la victime sous contrôle total de l'auteur qui peut lui faire faire ce qu'il veut._

_ Avada Kedavra ou_ _sortilège de la Mort_

_Araméen : "adhadda kedhabhra" - "que la chose soit détruite"._

_Provoque la mort instantanée dans un éclair de lumière verte._

_Un des Sortilèges Impardonnables, réputé imparable et sans contre-sort. »_

_ Il est évident qu'il n'y aura pas de travaux pratiques pour ce cours. Mais il me semblait important d'aborder le sujet, étant donnée que le professeur Lupin se contente de vous apprendre que des choses futiles. Il m'a paru évidant qu'il fallait reprendre se cours en main.

_ Le professeur Lupin est le meilleur enseignant que nous aillons eu, s'emporta George.

_ En effet. C'est pourquoi votre niveau vol aussi haut, ironisa Snape. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenu pour vous deux.

Snape retourna s'asseoir au bureau avec un sourire triomphant. Quand il passa à côté de Kaya, sa cape passa sur le bras de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et eut la chaire de poule sous le contacte du tissu sur sa peau. Il lui fallut une seconde, après que le contacte ne fut rompu, pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se secoua mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver son comportement pathétique parfois.

Le cours terminé, elle monta dans son dortoir pour y pauser ses affaires et commencer ses devoirs, avant de descendre manger dans la Grande salle. Elle ne cessait de repenser au frôlement de la cape du maître des potions et au petit courant d'air qu'avait suscité son passage, ébouriffant les mèches de Kaya… Merlin comment pouvait-elle décemment penser arriver à se concentrer en étant seule dans la même pièce que lui lors de cours particuliers alors que l'exercice s'avérait déjà difficile quand ses camarades de classe l'entouraient. Elle se trouva soudain un peu inconsciente d'avoir formulé une telle requête. Cela étant, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il accepterait. Avait-il fini par lui pardonner ?

Elle ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi et elle se sentit un peu prétentieuse de penser qu'il n'aurait pas accordé un tel privilège à tout le monde… et surtout pas à un Griffondor. Pourtant, elle n'était pas persuadée qu'il aurait concédé une telle faveur même si Hermione Granger en personne s'était traînée à ses pieds. Quand elle y réfléchissait, il avait accepté si rapidement… peut-être trop. Elle réprima un frisson d'angoisse et décida de chasser cette idée de sa tête. A supposer que Severus Snape n'ait pas été guidé par l'instinct du pédagogue, elle ne devait pas gâcher la chance qui lui était offerte de se perfectionner dans cette discipline en se torturant l'esprit avec de stupides hypothèses.

Pourtant, les jours qui suivirent donnèrent raison à la petite voix intérieure de Kaya.

Le lundi qui arriva, le professeur Mc Gonagall faisait la tournée des Griffons afin de récolter les noms de ceux qui passeraient les fêtes au château. Alors que la sorcière à l'air revêche notait le nom de Kaya Gilmore en dessous de celui de Harry Potter, cette dernière se demanda pourquoi chaque année elle devait s'inscrire sur cette liste. Ce n'est pas comme si les alternatives étaient nombreuses. Il est vrai que l'année passée, elle avait été conviée à passer les vacances chez les Dubois. Seulement… même si elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais passé un aussi bon Noël, elle s'était engagée auprès du professeur de Potions. Non seulement, elle ne se voyait pas lui faire faux bon après avoir quasiment dû le supplier d'accéder à sa demande il penserait à coup sûr qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais elle devait avouer que la perspective de voir Snape seul si souvent durant deux semaines, bien qu'inquiétante, la grisait un peu. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas révéler à Olivier la véritable raison qui la poussait à décliner son invitation. Au début suspicieux, le garçon avait fini par mettre en doute l'affection que Kaya lui portait. Dès lors, il était presque impossible à la jeune fille de le détromper sans lui avouer ses véritables motifs. Mais très franchement, elle ne savait pas ce qui serait plus pénible pour Olivier : penser que Kaya n'avait plus autant de considération pour lui ou s'entendre révéler qu'elle préférait passer les vacances dans les cachots en compagnie du professeur Snape. Elle savait qu'Oli ne l'aimait pas, surtout depuis qu'il avait compris quels sentiments lui portait Kaya. Quel grand frère sur terre apprécierait l'homme qui tire impunément les larmes de sa petite sœur ? Sans compter qu'il se ferait certainement de fausses idées sur ses motivations réelles. Il croirait certainement qu'elle resterait pour chercher sa compagnie alors que … alors que… aurait-il vraiment tort dans le fond ?

« Bien sûr que oui » ! se morigéna-t-elle. « Je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour gagner des points là où la divination m'en fera perdre. »

Elle avait fini par faire entendre raison à son ami en insistant sur le fait que ses résultats s'étaient affaiblis ce trimestre et qu'elle craignait pour ses examens de fin d'année. Quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu la jeune sorcière savait qu'elle était d'un perfectionnisme rare. Heureusement, Olivier n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle mentait concernant sa prétendue baisse de régime. L'excuse avait eu l'air de le convaincre mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité quand elle repensait à son visage déçu. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait presque cru apercevoir sa lèvre inférieure trembler… Mais les couloirs du château étaient de vrais réfrigérateurs au mois de Décembre.

Le vendredi, lorsque la journée fut terminée et que la plupart des élèves eurent regagné leurs pénates, en rentrant de leur sortie à Prè-au-Lard, Kaya, après avoir avalé un maigre repas en raison du stress qui commençait à étreindre son estomac, se dirigea vers son dortoir pour rassembler son matériel. Elle dévala les escaliers menant aux cachots à toute vitesse, réalisant qu'elle serait sans doute un peu juste niveau horaire. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur, elle peinait à reprendre une respiration normale. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit alors sur un Snape assis derrière son bureau, la main droite s'affairant à écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin alors que la gauche tenait toujours levée la baguette avec laquelle il lui avait ouvert.

_ Eh bien ne restez pas là Gilmore ! lança-t-il sèchement sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux vers elle. Vous êtes en retard !

Il posa la plume et plia le parchemin. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt après s'être levé durant lequel il dévisagea l'arrivante. Il ne répondit pas de suite lorsqu'elle lui présenta ses excuses en prétextant avoir quitté trop tard la salle à manger. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et après avoir jeté une poudre grisâtre dans l'âtre et introduit la main qui tenait la lettre, prononça : « Bureau du directeur ». Le morceau de parchemin se volatilisa aussitôt.

_ Il est évidemment bien plus important de se remplir la panse que de se donner la peine d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous que vous avez-vous-même sollicité, n'est-ce pas Gilmore ?

_ Pas du tout professeur, ce n'est p…

_ N'ayez pas la stupidité de penser que je vais gâcher le peu de temps de repos dont je dispose pour une ingrate infichue de se montrer un tant soit peu ponctuelle.

Elle ne lui fit pas l'affront de regarder sa montre même si elle était persuadée d'avoir tout au plus cinq minutes de retard.

_ Je suis désolée Monsieur, je suis retournée dans mon dortoir aussi vite que j'ai pu pour récupérer mes affaires et…

Il leva la main dans un mouvement brusque pour la faire taire et la toisa un instant.

_ Vous pouvez les ramener, marmonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil sarcastique, je n'ai pas prévu de pratique pour ce soir. Dès que vous aurez déposé votre chaudron et vous serez munie de quoi écrire ainsi que de votre manuel de potions, vous me rejoindrez à la bibliothèque.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de son dortoir en se gratifiant intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Comment avait-elle pu arriver en retard ? De vive mémoire, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Après avoir déposé son chaudron et s'être équipée du matériel que lui avait demandé son enseignant, elle rejoignit la bibliothèque. Elle était déserte et sombre. Le sifflement du vent entre les pierres mal scellées avait remplacé les plaintes stridentes de la voix aigrelette de Mrs Pince, et si c'était plus supportable, ce n'était en tout cas pas moins effrayant. Elle avançait entre les rayons, le pas mal assuré. Elle ne voyait pas la moindre lumière alentour. Etait-il seulement arrivé ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand le poids d'une main se fit sentir sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri et fit volte-face en envoyant lourdement son bras derrière elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque la voix de velours sur l'acier s'éleva.

_ Que faites-vous dans le noir Gilmore ?

_ P… professeur, murmura Kaya soulagée, les yeux braqués sur le poignet qu'il avait fermement retenu à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle priait pour que la pénombre lui épargne le déplaisir que Snape puisse admirer le spectacle. Il relâcha soudainement son bras avec une moue emplie d'un dégoût sans appel.

_ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas allumé votre baguette ? réitéra-t-il irrité. Vous cherchiez à m'effrayer en surgissant de l'obscurité ? se moqua-t-il.

_ Je… je n'ai pas pensé…

_ C'est vrai, la coupa-t-il méchamment en passant devant elle, reprenant sa route. J'oublie toujours que vous ne pensez pas !

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Décidément, ces cours particuliers commençaient bien mal.

_ Suivez-moi, intima-t-il. Je ne compte pas passer toute la nuit dans cet endroit.

Maladroitement, elle tenta de suivre son ombre mais le sort s'acharnait. Dix secondes plus tard, elle se cogna violemment contre une table et renversa une chaise dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

_ On aura de la chance si l'on ne nous trouve pas avec le boucan que vous faites! siffla Snape en revenant sur ses pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer notre présence à tous les deux dans ce lieu, si un enseignant vient à notre rencontre ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bonne à rien, même poser un pied devant l'autre est une tâche trop difficile pour vous Gilmore !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, il venait d'enserrer de ses longs doigts pâles le poignet de Kaya pour la guider à sa suite. Elle espérait qu'ils ne perçoivent pas à quel point les pulsations de son cœur s'étaient accélérées.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans une aile de la salle que Kaya connaissait pour en avoir souvent convoité l'accès, sans jamais oser braver l'interdiction qui était faite aux élèves de poser un pied au-delà des cordons qui la séparaient du reste de la bibliothèque.

_ Faites attention à ne pas vous prendre les pieds dans la corde ! la prévint-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien de prévenant.

Son matériel dans une main, l'autre toujours immobilisée par son professeur, elle enjamba la frontière en réalisant le caractère saugrenu de la situation. Elle avait beau être avec un professeur, elle avait le sentiment de violer le règlement de toutes les façons possibles.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés à l'autre extrémité de la réserve. Il sortit de sous sa cape une lampe dont il tapota le verre avec sa baguette magique. Des étincelles en jaillirent bientôt et Snape posa la lampe sur une table qui faisait angle avec le mur. Il ordonna à Kaya de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sans poser de question. Il prit le manuel que la jeune fille venait de poser devant elle et le feuilleta, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose de précis. Il le retourna finalement devant les yeux de son élève, ouvert à la page de la potion d'amnésie. Elle leva sur lui des yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait pas, ils avaient déjà vu cette potion en classe et il n'avait rien trouvé à redire à sa préparation.

_ Aussi prégnante que puisse être la foi que vous avez en vos ridicules capacités miss Gilmore, aucun élève n'a réussi à donner sa pleine puissance à cette potion, précisa-t-il.

Les yeux bleus s'élargirent, c'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ Pourtant, fit-elle remarquer, j'ai souvenir que Adrian Pucey de Serpentard ait obtenu la note maximale à cette préparation…

La référence à la maison d'appartenance de l'élève en question n'avait beau pas être une perfide manière de lui faire remarquer qu'il gratifiait injustement ses propres étudiants des meilleurs résultats, le regard que lui lança Snape signifiait clairement qu'il l'avait interprété comme telle. Elle n'osa pas continuer.

_ Pour votre information petite impertinente, monsieur Pucey s'est vue attribuer la note maximale pour la simple et bonne raison que sa préparation était aussi parfaite que possible en l'état des indications que vous aviez.

Elle ne fit pas part de ses doutes sur le sujet et se contenta d'adopter un air profondément pénétré. Elle ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

_ Elle est très largement perfectible Gilmore. Et vous allez me montrer que malgré le jus de citrouille que vous avez en guise de cervelle, vous êtes capable de réfléchir.

QUOI ? Il voulait qu'elle fasse mieux que le rédacteur du manuel ? Alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de préparer correctement la potion avec les indications qu'elle avait à disposition ? Etait-il en train de chercher un nouveau moyen de la ridiculiser ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce guet-apens ? »

Alors qu'elle avait replongé le nez dans son livre, elle vit deux mains à la peau diaphane se poser à quelques millimètres à peine des siennes. Elle leva les yeux et son visage se retrouva à dix centimètres de celui de Snape. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans les billes d'onyx. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_ Eh oui Gilmore, il va falloir se mettre à penser ! railla-t-il. Montrez-moi que le vide dans votre crâne n'est qu'une illusion engendrée par le regard de poisson mort que vous promenez autour de vous ! Prouvez-moi que je ne perds pas mon temps !

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'exiger d'elle, elle ne releva même pas les sarcasmes du Maître des potions. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle voulait qu'il lui donne des cours particulier de fabrication des potions magiques, pas qu'il teste ses capacités à surpasser le programme. D'ailleurs, non seulement elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais en plus elle trouvait ça horriblement pompeux. Comme si elle était capable de son petit niveau d'élève de cinquième année, de trouver à redire à la composition de potions dont les glossaires avaient été validés par le Ministère de l'éducation.

Manifestement, il devina encore une fois ce à quoi elle pensait.

_ C'est à la portée de n'importe quel élève ayant une base de connaissances en la matière, susurra-t-il, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, pour peu que vous vous donniez la peine de réfléchir un minimum.

Elle le fixa un instant, ne sachant que faire. Etait-ce un piège qu'il lui tendait pour ensuite lui faire remarquer à quel point elle avait été stupide de s'être crue un instant, capable de telles prouesses ? Elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains et passa en revue sans vraiment les lire les consignes du manuel, elle les connaissait par cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait à ce point bloquée sur un exercice proposé par un professeur. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé telle sensation, cela la terrifia.

_ Si vous pensez que nous sommes ici, pour vous amuser et moi pour mon plaisir, autant arrêter de suite les frais ! la pressa Snape qui avait cerné la vague de panique qui avait submergée son élève.

Elle leva vivement ses yeux sur le professeur tout de noir vêtu qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, prêt à partir.

_ Non attendez ! S'il vous plait, tenta de le retenir Kaya. Je veux le faire !

Il stoppa net sa progression sans pour autant se retourner.

_ Vous avez eu la patience et la bienveillance de m'accorder des cours particuliers, je ne vais certainement pas quitter cette bibliothèque sans donner le maximum pour résoudre ce…, elle ne savait même pas comment elle devait qualifier cet exercice. Je dois vous avouer que c'est pour moi un casse-tête, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver mais je ferai ce qu'il faut pour.

Malgré ses résultats brillants, Kaya était toujours restée très humble. Mais là, plus qu'en examen, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait confrontée à la quasi-certitude d'un échec. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Snape voulait qu'elle se prête à ce genre d'activités, mais il était après tout un excellent sorcier et un excellent professeur. Et de cela Kaya n'en avait jamais douté. Il y avait forcément une raison. Elle ne vit pas le pli étirer la commissure des lèvres du Maître des potions.

Il était presque 21h00 lorsqu'elle commença à recenser sur son morceau de parchemin vierge les différents ingrédients qui composaient la potion d'amnésie. En face de chacun d'eux, elle indiquait leurs usages respectifs ainsi que le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer dans la potion. D'après ses connaissances, elle ne voyait pas à quel niveau se situait l'anomalie. Elle resta près d'une heure la plume en l'air, l'encre séchant sur le bout, les yeux rivés sur le livre dans un effort de concentration extrême. Elle lança un regard à Snape entre deux rangées de livres. A la lumière de sa baguette, il feuilletait çà et là de gros grimoires abîmés et poussiéreux. Le regard perdu dans le vague, sentant la fatigue la gagner, elle secoua brusquement la tête pour se maintenir éveillée. Elle ne sortirait pas d'ici tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé un semblant de réponse. Elle avait tout énuméré… tous les ingrédients utilisés l'étaient à bon escient. Mais peut-être avait-on besoin d'ingrédients plus puissants pour amplifier l'effet de la solution. Sur un autre morceau de parchemin, Kaya nota quels autres ingrédients à sa connaissance, pourraient en remplacer certains parmi ceux énumérés dans le glossaire. L'espoir qui avait jailli au fond d'elle se dissipa très vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des éléments qu'elle avait notés n'avaient d'effet aussi puissant que ceux qui figuraient dans son manuel. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : 22h50… L'insertion de l'un d'entre eux dans la composition de la potion aurait même eu un effet désastreux en raison de son incompatibilité avec un autre élément de la liste…

Mais oui ! Les incompatibilités ! Elle se redressa bruyamment sur sa chaise, ne parvenant pas à réprimer le sourire jubilatoire qui ornait sa bouche. Absorbée par le troisième parchemin qu'elle était en train de remplir, elle ne vit pas Snape s'approcher pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Elle cherchait à présent si parmi les ingrédients inscrits dans son grimoire, n'existait pas quelque incompatibilité entre certains d'entre eux, ou à tout le moins, un effet secondaire qui amoindrirait l'efficacité de la potion. Elle écrivait de manière presque mécanique… Mais là encore, son sourire se résorba très tôt. Soit elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main soit elle s'était encore trompée de voie… Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Plus elle tentait de réfléchir, plus ses pensées semblaient fuir. Ça devenait trop compliqué pour elle. C'était de la véritable chimie pure et dure !

Au moment où elle poussa un long soupir plaintif, elle vit une main presque fantomatique s'emparer de la plume qu'elle avait entre les doigts. Elle sursauta en étouffant un cri de surprise. Elle regarda la main réunir les trois feuillets et les numéroter tour à tour en inscrivant tout en haut du premier d'une écriture fine et penchée : Enumération, à la suite de quoi il saisit les deux autres et écrivit respectivement sur le second et le troisième : Substitution et Incompatibilités potentielles. Elle dut approcher son visage très près de la feuille et plisser ses yeux ensommeillés pour parvenir à déchiffrer ce que le Maître des potions encadrait à l'entête de chaque page. La main reposa la plume et elle vit Snape contourner la table pour aller s'asseoir en face d'elle sans lui accorder un seul regard. Il croisa les jambes et entreprit la lecture d'un gros grimoire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille piquaient et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il estimé nécessaire de numéroter et d'intituler chacune des étapes de son raisonnement ?

En réponse à sa question muette, il tourna une page du volume usé et lança sans lui prêter plus d'attention :

_ Réveillez-vous Gilmore. Vous avez éliminé de votre raisonnement, les éventualités qui étaient pourtant les moins évidentes. Parfois ce que l'on a juste sous le nez, met du temps à sauter aux yeux.

Les paroles n'étaient pas acerbes, le ton n'était pas sarcastique : il était sérieux. Essayait-il de lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas lire ?

Kaya se tenait à présent les bras pour se protéger de froid. Il était minuit moins cinq. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et ne cessait de relire la même ligne depuis plus de dix minutes sans que son cerveau épuisé parvienne à la déchiffrer :

« _Coupez les fèves de bubobulb pour en extraire tout le jus… _»

Sa vue se flouttait.

« _Coupez les fèves de bubobulb pour en extraire tout le jus… »_

_ « Coupez les fèves de bubobulb pour en extraire tout le jus… »_

_ « Coupez les fèves de bubobulb pour en extraire tout le jus… »_

Comme si l'on pouvait espérer récolter tout le jus de douze fèves de bubobulb en se contentant de les couper…

Alors que sa tête allait heurter la table, elle se redressa soudain : bien éveillée, frappée par l'incohérence de l'indication inscrite dans le manuel. Il était évident qu'en se contentant de couper la fève en petits morceaux, on ne pouvait en extraire qu'une petite moitié du jus qu'elle contenait… Pour rentrer dans les doses prescrites par le glossaire, il fallait donc soit doubler la quantité de fèves, soit les broyer afin d'en extraire le plus de jus possible. D'autant plus que ces petites choses ne se laissaient pas faire.

« C'est aberrant ! Je cherchais dans la composition mais c'est dans la sémantique que tout se jouait ! »

Elle relut encore une fois la phrase pour s'assurer de ne pas être victime de divagations provoquées par un état second dû au manque de sommeil.

« C'est tellement évident ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Et à l'évidence, elle avait pensé tout haut parce que l'on répondit à sa question.

_ Parce que tous les étudiants prennent pour acquis la dernière des absurdités, pourvu qu'elle figure dans un manuel scolaire estampillé « programme ministériel », sans jamais se poser de question. Parfois, il n'est pas nécessaire de remonter aussi loin que vous l'avez fait, dit-il en classant les trois parchemins sur lesquels s'étalait le raisonnement inutile de la jeune fille.

Il les lui tendit.

_ Ils étaient le préalable nécessaire à la résolution du problème. Gardez-les et montez vous coucher ! intima-t-il.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de lui répondre tant la fatigue ankylosait son corps.

_ Avoir eu la présence d'esprit de construire ce genre de raisonnement est une bonne chose, lâcha-t-il comme si cela lui coûtait. Maintenant que vous avez percé les mystères de votre échec, lança-t-il de nouveau acerbe, nous passerons à la pratique dès demain.

Quand Kaya tira les rideaux de son baldaquin, sa montre affichait 1h du matin passée… elle esquissa un faible sourire entre ses mèches de cheveux en bataille alors qu'elle enfonçait sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais autant réfléchi par elle-même, et même si ça avait été long et épuisant, elle avait réussi et n'en était pas peu fière ! Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, ses rêves ponctués d'épreuves plus insurmontables les unes que les autres.

Les soirées qui suivirent furent tantôt consacrées à la fabrication de potions que Kaya avait moyennement réussies durant les cours, tantôt à ce type d'exercice. Chaque soir, avant de quitter soit le bureau soit la bibliothèque, Snape lui donnait rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Il avait tenu parole : il la faisait travailler dur. Si bien que le 24 décembre était déjà là et que les armoires du professeur étaient vides de la plupart de ses ingrédients à potions. La veille au soir, alors qu'il lui avait âprement fait remarquer qu'il avait « gâché » la plupart de son matériel pour elle, elle avait essayé de le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui au village de Pré-au-Lard afin de rétablir les stocks. Elle avait quasiment dû l'implorer. Elle voulait acheter de nouveaux livres et l'idée de sortir de l'enceinte du château et de respirer un peu l'enchantait. Il avait fini par céder en bougonnant et lui promettant qu'il se servirait d'elle comme d'un dromadaire pour porter ses emplettes. Elle lui avait lancé un sourire radieux avant de regagner sa tour, sourire qu'il avait toujours du mal à comprendre.

Elle attendait depuis près de dix minutes, assise sur les marches menant à la grande porte, le vent de décembre balayant les mèches aux reflets de miel sur son visage, que le professeur Snape la rejoigne. Fidèle à elle-même, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter le château sans emporter au moins un livre avec elle. C'est patientant qu'elle entreprit de continuer la lecture du livre qu'Oli lui avait offert… « _Roméo et Juliette _». Curieux choix pour un garçon, avait-elle pensé sur le moment. Mais après tout, l'esprit parfois peu subtil des individus de sexe masculin s'accommodait plutôt bien de se contenter de penser qu'une fille aimait les « trucs de fille », comme on dit basiquement.

Le crissement de la neige dans son dos la fit se retourner. Elle referma son livre et se leva pour faire face à son professeur. Il la toisa un instant, son regard s'attardant sur la couverture de l'ouvrage. Il haussa un sourcil et une moue se dessina sur ses minces lèvres. Kaya sentit ses joues prendre feu et se prépara à entendre la remarque cynique qui l'informerait à coup sûr de sa sensiblerie ridicule. Peut-être avait-il considéré que la chose se passait de commentaire car il passa devant elle sans lui adresser un mot.

Le voyage jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard se déroula dans un silence religieux. Elle lançait de temps à autres de petits regards à Snape, à la fois dans l'espoir et dans la crainte de croiser le sien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la boutique où il devait s'arrêter pour remplir ses armoires à potions, un sentiment de malaise étreignit le cœur de la jeune fille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait le sac en papier que l'apothicaire lui avait donné, elle réalisait tout ce qu'elle lui avait coûté en ingrédients. Elle fixait même les étiquettes avec nervosité en découvrant le prix de certains d'entre eux. Elle pensa lui proposer de participer aux frais mais se ravisa en se rappelant les quelques mornilles dont elle disposait… Quand il passa en caisse et que le commerçant fit l'inventaire de ses achats, elle réalisa qu'elle avait bien fait le total se chiffrait en dizaines de gallions. Elle n'aurait réussi qu'à se couvrir de ridicule. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, elle s'approcha toutefois de lui en se triturant les mains.

_ Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi professeur, dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête. Je… je n'en ai pas encore les moyens mais je vous promets de vous rembourser chaque centime.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, de plus en plus gênée, elle leva sur lui ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il se tenait droit, son sac de commissions entre les bras et la fixait avec incrédulité.

_ Vous vous pensez sans doute importante au point de croire qu'en plus de dépenser mon temps pour vous, j'aurais fait de même avec mon argent Gilmore, commença-t-il en continuant sa route. Les frais affairant aux cours dispensés à Poudlard sont pris en charge par l'école. Gardez donc vos… économies.

Elle se sentait encore plus mal que chez l'apothicaire. Il ne ratait décidément jamais une occasion de la ridiculiser. Ses paroles en parfait accord avec le timbre condescendant qu'il avait adopté… c'en était trop ! Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait prévu de lui trouver un présent pour Noël afin de le remercier pour le temps qu'il lui consacrait !

Sans répondre à la provocation, elle pressa le pas et lui passa devant en frôlant son bras. Le menton relevé, elle se dirigea à vive allure vers la librairie qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement deux mois par an. Après avoir échangé quelques amabilités avec son propriétaire, elle sortit de la boutique en tenant fermement contre sa poitrine un paquet empli de nouveaux livres. Snape l'avait attendue dehors, dos à l'entrée, il semblait réfléchir. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette vision l'irrita. Elle se morigéna intérieurement et s'approcha de lui sans même le gratifier d'un regard.

_ J'ai terminé, déclara-t-elle froidement. Nous pouvons rentrer quand vous le voulez.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait toujours humiliée par la réflexion qu'il lui avait faite, et c'était sans compter les moqueries et sarcasmes divers qu'elle avait dû encaisser durant la semaine. La coupe était pleine.

_ Déjà ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix absente. Que diriez-vous de prendre un thé chaud avant de regagner l'école ? proposa-t-il.

_ Non merci ! s'entendit-elle répondre du tac au tac, regrettant déjà amèrement ce à côté de quoi elle allait passer.

Elle aurait juste voulu qu'il s'énerve un peu et lui impose son choix. Elle aurait été heureuse de pouvoir passer ce moment en sa compagnie sans en avoir l'air.

_ Très bien ! répondit-il sèchement en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer au château.

La frustration qu'elle éprouva à ce moment ne fit que renforcer cette sourde colère qu'elle sentait grandir en elle sans en comprendre véritablement l'origine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait détestable et de son côté, elle n'avait jamais été une fille capricieuse… pourtant, vexée, elle venait de laisser filer la chance de passer un agréable moment en sa compagnie, sur sa propre initiative !

Elle n'aurait su dire contre qui son ressentiment était le plus dirigé : son professeur assis sur la banquette qui lui faisait face, ou contre elle-même qui n'avait pas su maîtriser son emportement.

Le repas du réveillon qu'elle appréciait d'habitude tellement lui parut fade et la décoration de la Grande Salle insipide. Elle picora à peine ce soir-là sans prêter grande attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quand elle se glissa sous les draps, elle pensa à Oli, qui était sans doute en train de profiter gaiment des fêtes en famille… elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un porte au loin l'emporte auprès de lui. Elle se sentait si mal et si seule.

La dernière semaine de vacances ne fut guère plus réjouissante. Les cours particuliers dispensés par le professeur Snape s'avéraient de plus en plus ardus et celui-ci, de moins en moins patient. Depuis leur après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait pas réussi à se montrer aussi naturelle et aimable que d'habitude, et il le lui rendait bien.

Un soir, alors qu'elle venait de ranger ses affaires après un cours particulièrement éprouvant, elle se prit les pieds dans le cordon qui délimitait les deux ailes de la bibliothèque et s'étala de tout son long, sous le regard moqueur de son professeur.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal, mais elle ne sut si c'était de fatigue nerveuse ou de saturation de cette ambiance hostile entre eux, elle sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Heureusement l'obscurité était dense. Elle entendit le froissement de la cape professorale dans son dos. Sans se retourner, elle se redressa péniblement et rassembla les affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées.

_ Lamentable, marmonna-t-il avant de passer son chemin.

Elle vit le bas de la cape sombre frôler son manuel de potions deux mètres devant elle, avant de disparaitre. Les bruits de pas s'évanouirent. D'une main tremblante, elle termina de ramasser son matériel et se releva en reniflant. Alors qu'elle se remettait sur ses jambes, un picotement sur son genou l'interpela. L'écorchure pourtant peu douloureuse lui tira sa première larme. Elle laissa de nouveau tomber sa pile de livre et de cahiers, sa plume et son encrier, et se rassit lourdement par terre. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, pensa-t-elle en essuyant une goutte salée de la pomme de sa main. Ses yeux dévièrent vers la fenêtre : elle pensait que ce Noël-ci aurait un charme qui compenserait le fait de ne pas passer les fêtes chez les Dubois. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Comment avait-elle pu y croire ? Dire qu'elle avait refusé de passer Noël dans cette famille si chaleureuse et aimante pour… ça ! Elle avait gâché un des derniers instants qu'elle passerait en compagnie d'Olivier alors qu'il quittait le collège l'année suivante. Les perles roulaient maintenant librement sur son visage au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. Oli… il lui avait affirmé que ça passerait, qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par oublier… « Menteur ! ». Non seulement la brûlure dans sa poitrine ne tarissait pas, mais en plus elle se perpétuait. Ça devenait insupportable à vivre. Ces cours supplémentaires lui offraient un bon prétexte, surtout à sa conscience, pour le voir tous les jours. Elle pensait que leurs rapports s'étaient un peu améliorés, mais depuis Noël, il était devenu chaque jour un peu plus odieux…

Non…

Ce n'était pas lui…

C'était elle…

C'était elle, elle qui débloquait. Elle qui cherchait dans un évènement récent, l'excuse d'un comportement qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas changé. Et c'était même ça le problème, réalisa-t-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux pour étouffer ses sanglots. Malgré elle, ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient cessé de s'accroître, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il la traitait comme une gamine et même comme une gamine nuisible. Les évènements récents étaient la preuve irréfragable de l'indifférence, voire au mieux du mépris, qu'elle lui inspirait… c'était là tout ce qu'elle serait jamais capable de susciter en lui.

_ Lâche prise ! chuchota-t-elle en agrippant ses cheveux. Lâche prise !

Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi douloureux : ça faisait si mal. Une expiration plaintive et déchirante s'éleva dans l'atmosphère glacée de la bibliothèque. Etre inexistant pour ceux qu'on aime… elle ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement ainsi, réalisa-t-elle : à trouver tout ce qui ne le concernait pas sans couleur ni saveur, à penser bien plus à lui qu'aux examens qui se profilaient… Elle n'avait même pas entamé un seul des livres qu'elle avait achetés au village.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se torturer ainsi. Si elle voulait ne pas rater son année, elle devait prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était sans espoir. La rentrée approchant, elle savait qu'ils auraient moins de temps à accorder à ses leçons particulières. Il ne lui consacrerait qu'un soir dans la semaine. Et plus tard il fut convenu que ce serait le jeudi.

Une semaine après la rentrée, l'équipe des Serpentard affrontait celle des Serdaigle. Les vert et argent remportèrent le match, mais de peu. Olivier était heureux de tomber contre les Serdaigle pour leur prochaine rencontre.


	14. Chapter 14

**4**

**Identité**

Un soir où il faisait exceptionnellement beau pour un mois de février, Kaya voulut profiter de la douce chaleur dégagée par le coucher de soleil avant de se rendre à son cours de potion. Elle s'assit au bord du lac, contemplant le rose et l'orangé qui se mêlaient à la surface de l'eau. Peu de temps après son arrivée, d'étranges silhouettes fantomatiques se dessinèrent au-dessus d'elle. Celles-ci s'approchaient de plus en plus rapidement. Kaya se leva, les yeux fixant le ciel et ces drôles de créatures. Quand l'une d'elles s'approcha plus que les autres, la jeune fille crut être face à l'ange de la mort en personne. Mais à une dizaine de mètres, la chose drapée de noir s'arrêta net comme prise au piège derrière un mur de verre. Elle voulait avancer mais se heurtait à quelque chose d'invisible. Kaya entendit une branche craquer derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face au professeur de potions.

_ Comment faites-vous cela ?

_ … Quoi ? demanda Kaya.

_ Ils ne vous attaquent pas. Et vous n'avez pas lancé de Patronus.

Kaya se tourna à nouveau face à la créature.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Des Détraqueurs. Ils sont là pour protéger le château de Sirius Black… Je ne comprends pas …

Kaya s'avança vers le Détraqueur et celui-ci recula tout autant.

_ Il ne peut pas m'approcher.

Snape la regardait interloqué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Il était subjugué devant ce spectacle hors du commun. Il se remémora alors les paroles de Dumbledore.

_ Qu'êtes-vous ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

Il la regardait les sourcils froncés.

_ Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas ! cria-t-il.

_ Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

_ Suivez-moi, lança-t-il sèchement.

_ Où allons-nous ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança à grand pas en direction du château, la jeune fille sur les talons. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la statue de gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Après que Snape ait prononcé le mot de passe, la gargouille s'écarta, le mur se sépara en deux dévoilant les escaliers en colimaçon qui montaient comme un escalator. Il fit signe à Kaya de monter la première et la suivit. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit que Dumbledore les autorise à entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur le Directeur, mais je me devais de vous informer que Miss Gilmore vient à l'instant de repousser un Détraqueur sans l'aide d'un Patronus. J'aimerais, si cela n'est pas trop vous demander, que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe, tonna-t-il.

_ Calmez-vous professeur Snape, répondit doucement le directeur. Je pense que Kaya est la première concernée par cette affaire. C'est donc à elle que je dois des explications et non à vous.

Kaya fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre. Elle les regardait tour à tour.

_ Kaya, reprit Dumbledore. Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait, lui dit-il en lui montrant le fauteuil face à lui.

Elle vint s'asseoir devant le bureau du directeur, sous le regard du professeur de potions qui la dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

_ Comme tu le sais, il t'arrive parfois de, disons « perdre le contrôle » de tes sentiments et du même fait, de tes pouvoirs, commença Dumbledore. Tu as surement remarqué que tu es capable d'accomplir des choses plutôt rares, même pour une sorcière. Vois-tu, un sorcier doit lancer un sortilège de Patronus pour éloigner des Détraqueurs. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Patronus, Kaya ?

_ J'avoue que non, répondit-elle, cherchant le dénouement logique de cette conversation.

_ Tsss… Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit la voix grave du professeur de potion derrière elle.

_ Professeur Snape ? S'il vous plait.

Dumbledore lança un regard réprobateur à son collègue et se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune fille face à lui.

_ Un Patronus est une énorme boule d'énergies positives. De joie, d'espoir… Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de nos peurs, de notre désespoir. Ils ne supportent pas les Patronus… Toi, tu es un Patronus à toi seule.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, ne sachant quoi penser.

_ Je… Je suis… un Patronus ?

_ Pas exactement.

Kaya le regarda sans rien dire, mais elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle ne s'était pas posée plus de questions que cela sur ses capacités, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le monde des sorciers et par conséquent, elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qui était normal ou pas pour eux. Dumbledore continua son explication.

_ Kaya, tu as plusieurs noms. Les Celtes te nomment Anann ou encore Morrigan, les Egyptiens t'appellent Sekhmet, les Romains, Bellona ou Minerve, les Hindoues, Kali et les Grecs, Athéna. Nous, il semblerait qu'on ait choisie Kaya, tu es en réalité un Archange ou une Déesse, suivant les croyances. Mais tu restes ce que tu es au fond, c'est-à-dire, toi, ni plus ni moins.

Elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes.

« Il faut que je m'assoie, pensa-t-elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'était déjà. »

Un lourd silence pesant se fit dans la pièce. Kaya ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue en plein sur la tête. Au bout d'un long moment, elle reprit la parole, après avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa pensée.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Depuis quand savez-vous tout cela ?

_ Disons que j'avais des doutes quand je suis venu te voir à l'orphelinat la première fois, qui se sont avérés fondés l'autre jour, quand tu as fait ta petite démonstration.

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici ? … Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

_ Pour nous sauver, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

_ Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Mais parce que c'est ton destin, répondit Dumbledore, étonné par cette question. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour combattre ce mal qui nous oppresse de plus en plus chaque jour.

_ Mon destin, hein ? Pas de chance, j'ai aussi ce qui s'appelle « le libre arbitre », s'énerva la jeune fille, qui ne supportait pas qu'on décide à sa place. Les hommes cherchent leur propre destruction en s'entretuant depuis leur création. L'heure est venue pour nous de partir. Nous n'avons pas su profiter de la chance que nous avions à temps, tout ce qui arrive est de notre faute. L'espèce humaine est telle un parasite, elle se reproduit et détruit tout sur son passage pour son propre intérêt, en se foutant bien du mal qu'elle fait. Non, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi je sauverais ça, cria-t-elle.

_ Tu ne vois rien qui mérite d'être sauvé ? demanda-t-il toujours calmement.

_ Admettons que je nous sauve aujourd'hui, il faudra combien de temps pour une nouvelle apocalypse d'après vous ? Nous sommes incapables de vivre ensemble et de prendre soin de notre planète. Nous y passerons un jour ou l'autre, pourquoi vouloir retarder l'inévitable ?

_ Je pense que se sont nos choix, qui montrent qui nous sommes vraiment.

_ Donc je dois passer, à vos yeux, pour une sacrée égoïste.

_ Severus, il faut que je vous voie seul à seul, Kaya reste ici.

Les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir. Dumbledore n'avait encore jamais vu la jeune fille dans un tel état, il semblait désemparé.

_ Severus, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.

_ Je ne vois pas comment.

_ Je vous en supplie ! Parlez-lui.

_ Mais…

Dumbelore était déjà retourné dans son bureau.

_ Le professeur Snape va te raccompagner à ta salle commune, tu peux disposer.

Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit en compagnie du professeur de potions. En descendant les escaliers celui-ci brisa le silence.

_ Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'y a rien de bon en nous qui mérite d'être sauvé ?

_ Pas vous ?

_ Non, je pense qu'il y a du bon et du moins bon en chacun de nous…

Il marqua une pause en pensant au Prince des Ténèbres.

_ … Enfin ou presque tout le monde et que notre « libre arbitre », comme vous l'avez si bien dit tout à l'heure, nous donne la chance de faire nos propres choix. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, les chemins que nous empruntons ne nous mènent pas forcement où il le faudrait mais là où nous avons choisi d'aller. Certaines personnes ne méritent pas de mourir, en tout cas pas de cette manière.

_ Je devrais donc me battre pour le libre arbitre et faire en sorte que plus tard, d'autres personnes, comme Voldemort, décident de faire un nouveau génocide ?

_ Non, vous devez vous battre pour qu'aujourd'hui il n'y ait pas de génocide, pour que des innocents puissent vivre…

_ Les parents d'Hitler était des innocents, ainsi que ceux de Jedusor et regardez ce qu'ils ont fait, comme d'autres le feront à leur tour.

Il la dévisagea perplexe.

_ Vous devez, vous aussi me prendre pour une sale petite égoïste.

_ Je me demande juste, où est passé l'enfant qui aimait lire et passer des heures à regarder un coucher de soleil.

Où était passée la petite fille innocente, qu'il avait sauvé des mains de Lucius cet été-là ?

_ Cela ne vous touche pas plus de savoir que Mr Dubois va très certainement y rester ? Vous ne sauveriez pas le monde, même pas par amour ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Encore l'amour ! soupira-t-elle. Cette chose qui nous détruit, qui nous fait si mal, qui se moque de nous, qui nous rend tellement pathétique et c'est pourtant sensé être le plus beau et le plus rare des sentiments. Pourquoi se battre pour un sentiment qui peut nous faire autant souffrir ? L'Amour n'est qu'un mensonge dicté par nos hormones pour que l'espèce ne s'éteigne pas.

Sa voix tremblait, des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux, elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était de rage ou de tristesse.

_ L'Amour n'existe pas, trancha-t-elle.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, la prit dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait envie, mais il se disait que c'était le genre de choses que l'on faisait dans ces circonstances. Mais intérieurement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce geste envers n'importe qui.

_ Merlin, mais que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez devenue aussi fataliste ?

_ Vous.

Elle recula, il la questionna du regard.

_ Je me suis pourtant battue contre tout ça, contre moi-même, je vous assure, j'ai essayé ! Parce que j'ai conscience que c'est impossible. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas !

Elle pleurait, il la regardait sans expression.

_Vous n'avez toujours rien compris, hein ? Je vais vous donner un indice, ça me ronge de l'intérieur, ça me broie le cœur dès que je vous vois ou que je pense à vous… Sur ce, je vous laisse résoudre l'énigme. Bonne nuit professeur.

Il la regarda s'en aller, sans dire un mot, figé. Il avait peur d'avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Non, je dois surement me tromper. »

À son arrivée, le dortoir était vide. Les autres avaient certainement dû descendre pour manger, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle préféra rester au calme de la chambre pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond de son baldaquin, puis se tournant à droite, pour ensuite se mettre sur le ventre et finir par se tourner de l'autre côté, mais aucune position ne lui parut confortable. Elle prit son oreiller et le serra contre elle alors qu'elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir forcer son esprit à repenser à cette histoire. Quand elle le faisait, une forte nausée l'envahissait, la tête lui tournait et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, tout oublier et revenir à sa petite vie normale. Quand elle prenait conscience de son corps, étendu sur ce lit, elle se sentait tout à fait comme avant, rien n'avait changé. C'est alors que la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans sa tête.

« Tu restes ce que tu es. »

Alors pourquoi cette révélation sur son identité la perturbait à ce point ? Ce n'était qu'une information de plus sur elle et son histoire. Elle n'était pas vraiment une orpheline comme les autres, mais quelle importance ? Elle avait vécu son enfance comme les autres filles du pensionnat. Peut-être un peu plus durement que les autres, étant donné que les enfants la prenaient pour un monstre et la traitaient entant que tel, en la frappant, l'insultant, l'humiliant et la dépouillant de tous ses biens.

Un jour, l'un d'eux avait cru de bon ton de lui voler un de ses livres, pour le déchirer devant tout le monde. Kaya s'était mise dans tous ses états. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé, pendant que les autres se moquaient d'elle. Elle avait cherché à frapper le garçon mais avait été immobilisée par la bande de petites frappes, qui lui servaient de molosses. Elle était alors tombée à genoux, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'en empêcher, quand d'un coup, un vent terrible s'était levé dans la salle à manger, faisant bouger les tables et les chaises. L'une d'elles s'était envolée et avait percuté le crâne du chef du groupe. Le garçon s'était étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage. Petit à petit, une flaque d'un liquide épais et rouge foncé s'était formée autour de sa tête. Les apprentis tortionnaires, devant ce spectacle macabre, avaient pris la fuite. Kaya, alors âgée de neuf ans, était restée là, devant le corps inerte du jeune garçon, jusqu'à ce que la Mère supérieure n'arrive et ne demande à Sœur Marie-Sophie de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Se rattacher à des souvenirs comme cela, lui permettait de garder pied, de se sentir aussi normale qu'elle l'eut été jusqu'à présent. De toute évidence, même si elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser, son inconscient l'y poussait fortement. Elle allait devoir faire face à tout cela, jusqu'à ce que cette information s'intègre parfaitement à son identité et qu'elle l'accepte comme étant une partie indissociable d'elle-même. Elle se recentra tellement sur elle, qu'elle se sentit terriblement seule. Elle avait conscience de ne pouvoir se confier à personne, même pas à Olivier. Soudain, une question s'imposa à elle.

« Si Snape ne m'avait pas amenée chez Dumbledore, combien de temps aurait-il mis pour m'avouer tout cela ? Me l'aurait-il seulement dit ? »

Elle lui avait accordé toute sa confiance, depuis leur rencontre, aveugle qu'elle était. Pourtant la vie avait fait en sorte qu'elle tire leçon de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, pour comprendre qu'on ne pouvait compter sur personne et surtout ne jamais tomber dans le piège de faire confiance en qui que ce soit. Alors, quand ce vieil homme à la longue barbe était venu ce jour-là, lui rendre visite, elle aurait dû se méfier plutôt que de rêver qu'il l'emmène loin de cet enfer. Mais elle l'avait suivi, rêvant d'un avenir meilleur, pariant tellement gros sur lui et son école. Le savait-il déjà à ce moment-là ? Cette idée la mit hors d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bon et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver son lecteur et écouter un peu de musique afin de calmer ses nerfs. Elle opta pour Linkin Park et se rassit sur son lit, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le dos, pour finalement s'endormir.

À son réveil, toute la chambre somnolait encore. Elle se leva le plus discrètement possible pour sortir et descendre se laver. Après une longue douche, sous laquelle elle repensa à la discussion de la veille, elle partit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, encore déserte. Elle prit le temps de manger tranquillement et peu de temps après qu'elle eut fini de boire sa tasse de café, un groupe d'élèves entra à son tour. Il s'agissait de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, au grand complet. Olivier lui fit un petit signe de la tête, accompagné d'un sourire pour la saluer, elle le lui rendit avant de se lever et leur laisser la place. Elle comprit que ça n'allait pas être aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, étant donné que le jour suivant, il avait une rencontre avec Serdaigle. En ce dirigent vers les escaliers, pour monter dans sa salle commune, elle croisa le professeur Snape dans le Gand hall, occupé à martyriser un Gryffondor de première année. Quand il l'aperçu, il stoppa net ses remontrances, la suivant du regard. De son côté, elle ne s'arrêta pas et accéléra même le pas, en regardant droit devant elle. Severus Snape… L'homme pour qui son cœur s'emballait, à chaque fois que ses penses ou que son regard se tournaient vers lui, l'avait prit dans ses bras quelques heures auparavant. Elle ne comprenait rien. Il pouvait se montrer tellement distant avec elle, comme avec n'importe quel autre élève et en même temps, à plusieurs reprises, il avait su être là pour elle. De toute évidence, s'il ne lui avait pas pardonné son écart de langage, il ne se serrait pas comporté comme cela avec elle, hier soir. Elle arriva enfin dans son dortoir et pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, elle n'eut pas envie de lire un roman. Cela tombait bien, de tout façon elle devait se concentrer sur ses BUSE. Elle prit donc son manuel d'histoire de la magie et descendit le lire dans le parc, à son endroit habituel.

Le lendemain, à 11h moins quart, Kaya fut la première assise dans les gradins pour assister au match. Elle vit les deux équipes se diriger vers leurs vestiaires respectifs. Olivier avait l'air d'un soldat qui partait pour la guerre. Le stade se remplit peu à peu. Un quart d'heure plus tard les joueurs réapparurent sur le terrain et marchaient en direction de Madame Bibine.

_ Dubois et Davies, serrez-vous la main, dit celle-ci.

Les deux capitaines s'exécutèrent.

_ Enfourchez vos balais… Attention, à mon coup de sifflet… Trois, deux, un…

Les joueurs montèrent dans le ciel, Potter partit comme une fusée, grâce à son nouvel Éclair de Feu.

_ Ça y est, c'est parti ! s'exclama Jordan. Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sûr l'Éclair de Feu, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si l'on en croit _Balai-Magazine_, l'Éclair de Feu a été choisi cette année par les équipes nationales qui participeront au championnat du monde…

_ Jordan, vous voudriez bien commenter ce qui se passe sur le terrain ? l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

_ Vous avez raison, professeur… Je donnais simplement les dernières nouvelles. Signalons au passage que l'Éclair de Feu est équipé d'un frein automatique intégré…

_ Jordan !

_ Très bien, très bien. L'équipe de Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Katie Bell se rapproche des buts adverses…

Soudain Potter sembla repérer le Vif d'or. Il fonça vers le sol à une vitesse folle, mais un cognard le fit changer de direction et il perdit la trace de la petite balle dorée. Les supporters des Gryffondor poussèrent un « Ooooooh » de déception, tandis que les supporters des Serdaigle applaudirent leur Batteur. Les Jumeaux, fous de rage, frappèrent les cognards, de toutes leurs forces, en direction de celui-ci. Il dut fait un tonneau pour les éviter.

_ Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à zéro et regardez un peu les performances de l'Éclair de Feu ! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages ? Le Comète de Chang ne fait pas le poids…

_ JORDAN ! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DE L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU OU QUOI ? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH !

Pendant que McGonagall enguirlandait Lee, les Serdaigle avaient marqué trois buts. Si Potter n'attrapait pas le Vif d'or avant Cho, les Gryffondor perdraient et Olivier serait effondré. Mais tout d'un coup Harry fonça, Cho sur les talons. Elle lui coupa la trajectoire, ce qui énerva Olivier.

_ HARRY, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ÊTRE GALANT ! FAIS-LA TOMBER DE SON BALAI S'IL LE FAUT !

Cho suivait Harry comme son ombre. Il plongea de nouveau en direction du sol. Arrivé à quelques mètres du gazon, il remonta en flèche, tandis que Cho eut du mal à changer sa trajectoire. Il repéra alors le Vif d'or et fonça sur lui. Harry lança avec sa baguette une forme argentée, gigantesque en direction de Malefoy et ses deux amis déguisés en Détraqueurs, avant de saisir la petite balle ailée. Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match. L'équipe de Gryffondor fonça sur Potter pour l'étreindre. Les supporters se mirent à hurler dans les gradins. Kaya avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, tant elle était heureuse pour Olivier. L'équipe posa les pieds sur terre et la foule se précipita sur le terrain pour les acclamer. Alors que tout le monde voulait saluer Potter, Kaya surprit Oliver, en le tirant en arrière par la manche de son bras gauche. Sans un mot, elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras.

_ Bravo, murmura-t-elle enfin à son oreille, la voix étranglée par ses larmes de joie.

Leur étreinte finit, Olivier lui fit un grand sourire, comme il ne lui en avait encore jamais fait.

_ Je vais me changer. Je te rejoins sous l'arbre ?

_ D'accord. À tout de suite, lui répondit-elle.

Elle prit donc le chemin du lac et s'assit sous son habituel chêne. Le ciel était clair, une petite brise soufflait par instant. La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douce caresse de l'air dans ses cheveux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Olivier était là, toujours avec ses vêtements de Quidditch.

_ Il y a une fête dans notre salle commune, tu viens ?

Elle le suivit dans la tour des Gryffondor. La fête dura toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Les jumeaux avaient apporté des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, de soda à la citrouille et des friandises de chez Honeydukes. Comme à son habitude, le professeur McGonagall mit fin aux réjouissances aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Durant la nuit, un hurlement réveilla tout le dortoir. Certains se précipitèrent aux portes des chambres pour voir ce qui se passait.

_ Qui a crié ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, Ron ?

_ Je te dis que je l'ai vu !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

_ McGonagall nous a dit d'aller nous coucher !

Célia et Médéa descendirent dans la salle commune pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Kaya préféra rester dans son lit et écouter de loin les rumeurs des conversations.

_ Formidable ! On continue la fête ? demanda la voix réjouie de Fred.

_ Tout le monde dans les dortoirs ! s'écria Percy.

_ Percy ! Sirius Black ! Dans le dortoir ! Avec un couteau ! Il m'a réveillé ! dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Un grand silence s'installa.

_ Absurde ! répliqua Percy. Tu as trop mangé, Ron… C'était un cauchemar, tout simplement…

_ Je te dis que non !

_ Bon allez, maintenant ça suffit !

Le professeur McGonagall arriva.

_ Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, mais tout cela devient ridicule ! Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part !

_ Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ! répliqua celui-ci. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher ! Mon frère Ron a fait un cauchemar…

_ CE N'EST PAS UN CAUCHEMAR ! s'écria Ron. PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS RÉVEILLÉ ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN !

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule Weasley, comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait ?

_ C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! répliqua Ron. Demandez-lui s'il a vu…

_ Chevalier du Catogan, avez-vous laissé enter un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instants ?

_ Sans aucun doute, gente dame, s'écria le chevalier.

Il y eu un silence stupéfait.

_ Vous… Vous avez fait ça ? s'indigna McGonagall. Mais… le mot de passe !

_ Il les avait tous ! Tous ceux de la semaine ! Écrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre !

_ Qui… Qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe où ?

« Je suis sûre que c'est Neville, rit intérieurement Kaya. »

Elle finit par se rendormir alors que tous ses camarades étaient restés éveillés dans la salle commune, attendant de savoir si Black avait été capturé. Mais à l'aube, leur directrice de maison revint pour leur dire qu'il avait encore réussi à s'échapper.

Le jour suivant, les professeurs renforcèrent la sécurité du château. La grosse dame était de retour à l'entrée de la salle commune avec en guise de gardes du corps, des trolls. Une grande partie des élèves était dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Kaya venait de redescendre du la salle commune des Gryffondor, avec un manuel de cours, quand la voix d'une vieille femme se mit à hurler dans le Hall d'entrée. C'était la grand-mère de Neville, qui lui avait envoyé une Beuglante, disant qu'il avait jeté la honte sur toute leur famille. Un groupe de Serpentard se moquèrent du pauvre garçon.

La semaine venait de commencer, mais Kaya redoutait déjà ce jeudi soir. Elle n'avait pas eu de cours, à cause de son entretient avec le Directeur. Et n'avait pas était confronté à Snape, en tête à tête depuis ce soir là, où elle lui avait fait un semblant d'aveux, sur ses sentiments envers lui. Malger tous les efforts de la jeune fille, les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et elle se retrouvait déjà devant la porte du bureau, dans l'obscurité des cachots. Elle frappa et entra, après qu'on l'y ait invité.

_ Gilmore, salua-t-il sèchement.

_ Professeur, lui rendit-elle son salut d'une voix éteinte après avoir refermé la porte dans son dos.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce afin de se trouver à une distance respectable du bureau professoral. Comme à l'accoutumée, la petite paillasse devant le monument de bois brun l'attendait. Elle y déposa son chaudron et ses manuels ainsi que les notes rectificatives qu'elle avait griffonnées concernant la dernière potion qu'elle avait retravaillée. Elle s'installa et attendit, l'estomac noué. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt… pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit…

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il daigna enfin lever le nez de la pile de parchemins qu'il corrigeait et s'adressa à elle, manifestement de fort mauvaise humeur.

_ Vous attendez que je déroule un tapis rouge jusqu'à l'armoire pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin ? siffla-t-il.

D'abord un peu surprise, elle conserva un visage fermé. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de fonctionner en alternance entre la réserve de l'a bibliothèque et son bureau, jamais il ne l'avait autorisée à se servir seule dans ses armoires. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette toute récente « promotion » ne devait rien à une hypothétique confiance fraîchement acquise qu'il aurait en elle, mais plutôt à une volonté affichée de ne plus s'occuper d'elle… ou à tout le moins de minimiser le plus possible le contact visuel comme verbal.

Passée la surprise, elle s'empara du parchemin sur lequel elle avait griffonné les ingrédients qu'il lui faudrait pour mettre en œuvre la nouvelle préparation et se dirigea vers l'armoire du professeur. Alors qu'elle s'affairait à trouver chacun des éléments, elle aurait juré sentir les pupilles sombres sur sa nuque. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et tourna vivement la tête en sa direction. Il était en train de raturer une copie de bas en haut en l'assaisonnant de commentaires qu'elle savait sarcastiques sans même avoir besoin de les lire. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle se sentait un peu déçue. Elle regagna sa place et commença la préparation de la mixture. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur comportement de sa part. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle réduisait ses chenilles en bouillie en prenant soin de ne pas les mélanger aux scarabées en poudre. Ne l'avait-il pas prise au sérieux ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça… il agissait comme si ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait eu aucune incidence, pas la moindre importance pour lui… et c'était d'ailleurs certainement le cas ! Elle ne se faisait pas d'idées. Elle n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais qu'une petite fille un peu bizarre à ses yeux.

Elle sentait que le chagrin allait déborder ses yeux si elle ne pensait pas très vite à autre chose.

Pourquoi ne se moquait-il pas d'elle alors ? C'était sa spécialité le sarcasme sur ce qu'il considérait être des enfantillages chez les autres. Et puis pourquoi… elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et pria pour qu'il ne lève pas les yeux sur elle à ce moment-là. Pourquoi l'avait-il serrée dans ses bras ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait très bien ce que ça signifiait, c'était même pour ça qu'elle s'était interdite d'y penser depuis : Dumbledore lui avait sans doute mis la pression afin qu'il fasse son maximum pour lui faire… « entendre raison »… là encore, elle se sentait trahie par le vieil homme. Comment avait-il pu lui cacher tout ça pendant tellement longtemps ?

Elle versa dans son chaudron les chenilles et rassembla les feuilles de laurier qu'elle coupa en fines lamelles.

Elle se sentait tellement seule depuis les révélations du directeur, elle avait perdu une part de la confiance qu'elle lui portait, quant à Médéa et Célia, elle les sentait s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus… sans doute une impression, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu ne fais certainement que réaliser à quel point tu t'es toujours sentie différente. Tu mesures seulement maintenant l'ampleur de cette solitude… Pas que ça ait été un véritable problème mais… elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel besoin de se confier. Evidemment, il était impensable de parler de quoi que ce soit à Olivier et, ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais la seule personne avec qui elle aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir discuter de tout ça se tenait devant elle. La snobant avec toute sa superbe… Alors que sa potion bouillonnait tranquillement pour encore une demi-heure dans son chaudron, elle s'autorisa un regard vers l'homme tellement absorbé dans ses corrections qu'il semblait en avoir oublié la présence de Kaya. C'était un tel paradoxe qu'elle se sente à la fois si proche et si loin de lui…

_ J'ai terminé professeur, l'interrompit-elle lorsque la demi-heure se fut écoulée.

Sans prononcer un seul mot et tout en continuant de gribouiller sur sa copie, il lui tendit un tube de verre. Elle s'approcha et le saisit. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et pendant une fraction de seconde elle jura qu'il avait cessé d'écrire.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier ce soir, je vous dirai demain si c'est bon. Vous pouvez partir.

La quasi-totalité des cours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans la même ambiance. Les sarcasmes du Maître des potions lui manquaient presque.

Enfin…

C'est ce qu'elle se disait jusqu'au cours qui précédait la finale de Quidditch. Olivier avait préparé son plan d'attaque depuis des mois. Il avait tout mit en œuvre pour que rien ne puisse le contrecarrer. La veille du match, l'atmosphère était tellement tendu, qu'il en devenait impossible de travailler ou de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Kaya passa toute la journée à l'extérieur, ne supportant plus le bruit et l'énervement des jumeaux, ainsi que l'acharnement d'Olivier sur sa maquette du stade. Elle comprenait l'importance de ce match pour lui, et ne lui en voulait pas. Ce soir-là, Snape était venu lui ouvrir en personne après qu'elle ait frappé à la porte du bureau dont elle connaissait à présent les moindres détails. Il avait progressivement recommencé à la regarder dans les yeux et à lui parler normalement, aussi normalement que faire se peut compte tenu de l'individu…

Les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion du jour étaient déjà tous alignés sur la paillasse… comme s'il avait voulu lui prémâcher le travail afin de se débarrasser d'elle le plus rapidement possible, réalisa-t-elle avec une boule dans la gorge. La tension qu'elle ressentait depuis l'incident à la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore s'était quelque peu apaisée. Elle coupait distraitement ses racines de pissenlits en ressassant dans sa tête les mêmes interrogations que chaque soir quand elle se retrouvait en sa présence. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Et puis plus dérangeant encore : pourquoi diable parvenait-elle à faire plus ou moins abstraction des révélations de Dumbledore durant la journée et avait-elle le sentiment de ne pouvoir les éluder quand elle était face à Snape ? Et lui, pourquoi se montrait-il aussi indifférent ? Comment pouvait-il faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu ? Le mouvement de son couteau s'accéléra. On ne prend pas quelqu'un dans ses bras comme ça ! Surtout pas Snape ! Les yeux embrumés par la colère, elle continua de tailler les racines, déjà réduites en minuscules copeaux. Snape, le professeur honni par tous, celui qui faisait peur à tout le monde, celui qui avait enlevé quantité de points aux Gryffondor après avoir attrapé Harry de retour de son escapade illicite à Pré-au-Lard. Il détestait tous ses élèves, et surtout les rouges et or, alors comment avait-il pu ? Comme avait-il osé ?

Elle lâcha brusquement le couteau sur la paillasse et porta son index à sa bouche en tapant du pied par terre.

_ Vous êtes dans la Lune Gilmore ! retentit la voix onctueuse de Snape.

Elle lui lança un regard venimeux mais ne répondit pas. En appuyant sa main blessée sur l'établi, elle s'accroupit pour fouiller dans son sac. Elle finirait bien par y dénicher un mouchoir. Soudain, elle se figea : un étau glacé venait de se refermer sur sa main. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut la robe du professeur à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle se releva. La coupure saignait abondamment. Snape lança un regard vers le chaudron, qu'elle suivit insidieusement.

_ Elle a tourné petite maladroite ! cracha-t-il. J'imagine que c'était au-dessus de vos forces de faire attention à ne pas mettre de sang à l'intérieur !

_ La prochaine fois que j'entreprends de me couper un membre, je tâcherai de le faire proprement, lâcha-t-elle ironique.

Au comble de l'irritation et certainement mue par la douleur lancinante, elle n'avait pu retenir la remarque cinglante. Elle avait remarqué le haussement de sourcils surpris de son enseignant. Elle ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de réactions. Elle détourna le regard. Aucune réplique…

Il la traîna jusqu'à l'armoire à potions et en tira un flacon ainsi qu'un petit rectangle de tissu blanc. Il maintint délicatement son doigt et tamponna avec douceur l'entaille dans la chair. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle réalisa avec quelle attention il nettoyait la plaie. Quand elle croisa les deux billes noires, elle se focalisa sur la coupure. Elle était profonde.

_ Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié Gilmore ! marmonna-t-il alors qu'il imbibait une autre compresse de la solution vert eau contenue dans le flacon qu'il avait sorti.

_ Je… j… , commença-t-elle à bafouiller.

_ Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une approche quelconque, précisa-t-il.

Elle se demandait bien à quel moment sortirait la première allusion déplacée à ce qu'elle avait eu la bêtise de lui avouer.

_ Je pensais simplement qu'il serait dommage que vous ne puissiez agiter l'étendard de votre maison demain pour encourager votre petit-ami…

Elle s'empourpra et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il refermait la compresse sur son doigt.

_ C'est tellement triste pour le capitaine des Gryffondor de savoir avant de l'avoir joué, qu'il perdra ce dernier match.

Il lâcha sa main et elle constata que la coupure s'était entièrement résorbée.

_ C'est tellement triste pour le directeur des Serpentard de savoir, avant qu'il ne soit joué, que son équipe va mordre la poussière lors de ce match ! écuma-t-elle de rage.

De rage… de rage… Kaya ne se reconnaissait pas. Depuis quand était-elle capable d'une telle hargne ? Depuis quand tenait-elle tête effrontément à Severus Snape ?

…

Depuis qu'il se moquait impunément de ses sentiments sans doute, réalisa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Elle vida son chaudron d'un coup de baguette et rassembla ses affaires.

Alors qu'elle se retournait avant de quitter le cachot, elle aperçut sur le visage maigre de Snape une grimace qui ressemblait presque à un vrai sourire.

Instantanément, sa colère se dissipa.

_ C'était notre dernière leçon. Vous êtes normalement prête.

Avait-il fait exprès de la mettre dans cet état pour la faire sortir de son amorphisme ? Elle le remercia promptement et quitta le bureau, troublée par cette dernière image.

Et le jour fatidique arriva. Ce matin-là, bien que Kaya avait fini de déjeuner depuis un bon moment, elle décida de rester à table, avec son livre, pour accueillir Olivier et le soutenir avant le début du match. À leur entrée, tout le monde les acclama, sauf les Serpentard. Durant leur déjeuner, Olivier ne cessé d'encourager son équipe à manger, bien que lui-même ne pût rien avaler. Puis il les pressa de sortir, pour se rendre compte des conditions météorologique et de nouveau il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, à leur passage.

_ Bonne chance ! cria Cho à Harry.

Kaya se rendit dans le stade, pendant que l'équipe de Gyffondor allait dans les vestiaires. Elle ne tarda pas à être rejoint par le reste de l'école. À leur retour sur le terrain le sol se mit à trembler, tant les hurlements et les acclamations du publique étaient importants. Les trois quarts des gradins étaient aux couleurs rouge et or. Kaya remarqua que parmi les supporters des Serpentard se trouvait le professeur Snape, qui habituellement se trouvait avec les autres professeurs.

_ Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria Lee Jordan. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'année…

Les Serpentard huèrent son commentaire.

_ Voici maintenant l'équipe des Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à l'intelligence…

Les Serpentard huèrent de nouveau.

_ Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, dit Madame Bibine.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

_ Enfourchez vos balais. Trois… deux… un…

À son coup de sifflet le match commença, sous les cris de la foule.

_ Gryffondor à l'attaque, annonça Lee. Alicia Spinnet, en possession du Souafle, descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia ! Argh, non… Le Souafle est intercepté par Warrington de l'équipe de Serpentard… Et VLAN ! George Weasley dérive un Cognard sur Warrington qui lâche le Souafle, récupéré par… Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y, Angelina… Attention, Angelina, un Cognard ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! DIX À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Les supporters hurlèrent de joie, alors qu'Angelina leva le bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

_ AÏE !

La joueuse fut heurtée par Marcus Flint, qui faillit la faire tomber de son balai.

_ Désolé, dit celui-ci, tandis que la foule le huait. Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue !

Un instant plus tard, Fred donna un bon coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Flint, qui se cassa le nez contre le manche de son balai.

_ Ça suffit comme ça ! s'écria Madame Bibine qui vint se placer entre eux sur son balai. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor pour attaque injustifiée envers un de leurs Poursuiveurs ! Et un penalty en faveur de Serpentard pour coup de batte délibéré à l'un de leurs Poursuiveurs !

_ Arrêtez, Madame ! s'exclama Fred.

Madame Bibine siffla et se fut à Alicia de tirer le penalty.

_ Vas-y, Alicia ! hurla Lee. BRAVO, ELLE A MARQUÉ ! VINGT À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Ce fut alors au tour de Flint de tirer le penalty pour son équipe. Il se plaça face à Olivier, celui-ci avait l'air tendu.

_ Dubois est un excellent Gardien, commenta Lee. Vraiment excellent. Très difficile de marquer avec lui… très difficile… OUI ! INCROYABLE ! IL A RÉUSSI À BLOQUER !

Kaya était folle de joie, elle crut même avoir sauté sur place au moment de l'arrêt du Souafle.

_ Gryffondor à l'attaque, non, Serpentard à l'attaque… Non, Gryffondor, avec Katie Bell en possession de Souafle, elle file vers les buts… OH ! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS !

Montague avait coupé la trajectoire de Katie et lui avait fait faire un tonneau, la pauvre avait réussi de justesse à rester sur son balai, mais avait lâché le Souafle. Madame Bibine siffla un nouveau penalty et Katie marqua.

_ TRENTE À ZÉRO ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, BANDE DE SALES TRICHEURS…

_ Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !

_ Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, professeur !

Bole et Derrick s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un craquement sinistre.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'écria Lee. Pas de chance, les gars ! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt que ça pour battre un Éclair de Feu ! Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque, Johnson s'empare du Souafle, suivie par Flint… Mets-lui un doigt dans l'œil, Angelina ! Non, non professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. Aïe ! Flint a repris le Souafle, Flint fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Vas-y, Dubois, bloque !

Kaya s'était levé, croisant les doigts, mais Flint marqua le but. Les serpentard étaient fous de joie, tandis que Jordan poussa un juron tel que le professeur McGonagall essaya de lui arracher des mains le porte-voix magique.

_ Désolé, professeur ! Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Donc, Gryffondor mène par trente point à dix et c'est Gryffondor qui est à l'attaque…

Après plusieurs autres penaltys, Gryffondor menait de quarante à dix et Katie marqua un autre but. Pour se venger Bole et Derrick envoyèrent chacun un Cognard sur Olivier. Celui-ci les reçut en plein dans le ventre et fit un tonneau dans les airs en se cramponnant à son balai, la respiration coupée. Kaya se leva d'un bon, se dirigea contre la barrière, pour être le plus près de lui possible.

« Non ! Oli ! »

Son cœur battait horriblement vite, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son grand frère. Madame Bibine était furieuse.

_ On n'attaque pas le Gardien tant que le Souafle ne se trouve pas dans la zone de tir ! Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

Angelina marqua. Soixante à dix. Mais pendant que les autres supporters acclamaient la joueuse, Kaya regardait Olivier, dans l'espoir qu'il lui fasse un signe, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Fred envoya un Cognard sur Warrington pour lui faire perdre le Souafle. Alicia s'en empara et marqua un autre but. Soixante-dix à dix. Tous les regards étaient à présent, tournés vers Potter. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le Vif d'or, mais Malefoy le ralentissait en s'accrochant à son balai.

_ Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer ! hurla Madame Bibine.

_ ESPÈCE DE TRICHEUR ! cria Lee. ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT…

Le professeur McGonagall ne s'offusqua même pas du terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle était trop occupée à hurler elle aussi, contre Drago. Alicia tira le penalty mais le manqua.

_ Serpentard à l'attaque. Serpentard devant les buts. Montague marque… grogna Lee. Soixante-dix à vingt en faveur de Gryffondor. Angelina Johnson d'empare du Souafle. Vas-y, Angelina, VAS-Y ! ELLE MARQUE ! ELLE MARQUE ! Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à vingt !

C'est alors qu'Harry aperçut le Vif d'or. Il se débarrassa de Malefoy et attrapa la petite balle dorée. Olivier se précipita sur lui, ruisselant de larmes, le prit par le cou et sanglota contre son épaule. Les jumeaux venaient d'arriver derrière eux, suivi d'Angelina, d'Alicia et de Katie, qui criaient « On a gagné la coupe ! On a gagné la coupe ! ». L'équipe posa les pieds à terre en hurlant à perdre haleine. Kaya avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça y était. Il avait réussi. Il avait réalisé son rêve !

Les supporters entrèrent sur le terrain, pour les acclamer comme il se devait, en les portant à bout de bras. Percy sautait sur place, McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec un grand drapeau de Gryffondor. La foule emmena l'équipe jusqu'à Dumbledore, qui les attendait avec la gigantesque coupe de Quidditch. Quelques instants plus tard, Olivier tendit la coupe à Harry. Kaya chercha tout autour d'elle, en vain, Snape avait disparu, surement retourné dans ses appartements, pour ruminer cette défaite.

Durand les vacances de Pâques, une pile de brochures, de prospectus et d'annonces concernant les diverses carrières de la sorcellerie apparurent sur les tables de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ainsi qu'une note sur le tableau d'affichage :

_CONSEILS D'ORIENTATION_

_ Tous les élèves de cinquième année sont convoqués à un bref entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, au cours de la première semaine du troisième trimestre, afin d'examiner leurs perspectives de carrière. L'horaire de ces rendez-vous individuels est indiqué ci-dessous._

Kaya consulta la liste et vit que son rendez-vous était fixé au mardi à 15h. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait faire en sortant de Poudlard. Elle avait un petit travail, qu'elle pouvait envisager de faire toute l'année, mais l'idée de le faire toute sa vie la déprimait profondément. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de partir d'ici et en y réfléchissant, cela ne pouvait se faire que si elle devenait un jour professeur. L'autre carrière qu'elle envisageait était celle d'Auror. Lors de son entretien avec le professeur McGonagall, elle présenta ses idées et sa directrice de maison ne sembla pas inquiète, par ses capacités à atteindre ces buts. Kaya sortit de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après autant de bonheur, la phase critique de cette année pointa le bout de son nez. Kaya avait travaillé tellement dur pour réussir ces examens, qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter un échec. Les deux semaines de contrôles commencèrent à neuf heures trente, par sortilèges théoriques, jusqu'à midi et sortilèges pratiques, l'après-midi. L'épreuve consistait à jeter des sortilèges de changement de couleur et des sortilèges d'Attraction. Le deuxième jour fut consacré à la métamorphose, où ils durent faire la définition d'un sortilège de Transfert, le matin et des sortilèges de Disparition sur des invertébrés et vertébrés, l'après-midi. Le jour d'après, à la botanique.

Ce soir-là, alors que les autres années venaient de terminer leurs examens de fin d'année et que les cinquièmes et septièmes années trimaient encore sur leurs révisions. Le professeur Snape suivit le professeur Lupin, Potter, Granger et Weasley dans la cabane hurlante, où se cachait Sirius Black. Evidement, le jour suivant, alors que Kaya et les autres passaient leur contrôle de défense contre les forces du Mal, la rumeur que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou avait fait le tour de l'école. Celui-ci avait déposé sa démission. Mis à part les Serpentard, tout le monde regrettait sa décision. Il avait été le meilleur professeur de défense qu'ils avaient eu. Après une journée de libre, pour potasser encore un peu, l'épreuve que Kaya redoutait le plus était là : Potion. Elle chercha à mettre en application ce qu'elle avait appris lors de ses cours particuliers et était plutôt contente du résultat. Restait à voir sa note. Ses examens continuèrent avec soins aux créatures magiques. Le jour suivant fut divisé entre deux matières. De neuf heures trente à midi, astronomie théorique, l'après-midi, divination et à onze heures du soir astronomie pratique. Pour finir ces deux semaines de calvaire, leur dernière évaluation fut celle d'histoire de la magie, dans l'après-midi.

Les résultats furent affichés le jour suivant, pour toutes les années sauf celle de Kaya et d'Olivier, qui devaient attendre de les recevoir par courrier.

Pour le grand banquet, la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Kaya assise entre Olivier et Médéa, regarda tout autour d'elle et se dit que cette année avait vraiment été particulière mais elle avait été particulièrement bonne pour sa maison. Après avoir autant travaillé, elle sentait qu'elle méritait amplement ce diner. Elle lança un furtif coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore, les joues rouges, discutait avec le professeur McGonagall, alors que…

… Il la regardait. L'espace d'un instant elle crut percevoir un signe de tête, comme s'il la saluait. La félicitait-il ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cela étant, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il aurait eu un comportement étrange vis-à-vis d'elle… et ce, même avant son aveu. Elle tourna les yeux vers Olivier. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Il s'aperçut du regard insistant de la jeune fille à son égard et la fixa à son tour. Il fit glisser sa main droite le long de la joue de Kaya. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Le jour qu'elle avait tant redouté était là. Il allait partir et elle ne le reverrait pas avant bien longtemps.

_ Hey ! Non ! Ne pleure pas. Pas aujourd'hui…

_ Tu vas tellement me manquer, sanglota-t-elle.

_ Chut…

Il la prit dans ses bras, caressant sa tête qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule, son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il aurait aimé lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il allait partir, et la tourmenter davantage ne l'enchantait guère. Il se contenterait donc de cette image de grand frère, protecteur, jusqu'au dernier moment.

Le lendemain, il lui promit qu'ils se reverraient et qu'il lui donnerait de ses nouvelles. Peut-être même qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite.


	15. Chapter 15

**5**

**Des vacances pas comme les autres**

Elle rentra du travail, exténuée, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'année scolaire était terminée et en septembre pour la première fois, elle pénètrerait dans le ventre de pierre sans la protection de son grand frère. Elle savoura un instant la détente de ses muscles avant d'aller prendre sa douche, mais son repos fut de courte durée : on frappait à la porte. Surprise, elle fut secouée d'un léger spasme. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne et n'avait jamais de visiteur de dernière minute. Avec un soupir las et d'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir. Elle resta bouche bée devant l'apparition qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Tout vêtu de noir et raide comme l'injustice qu'il faisait régner à Poudlard, le professeur Snape était debout devant elle, la dévisageant de son regard méprisant.

_ Vous ne m'invitez pas à rentrer ? retentit la sombre voix après une minute de patience.

_ Je suis désolée, entrez, je vous en prie, bafouilla-t-elle en reprenant contenance. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite ce soir. Asseyez-vous.

_ Vous ouvririez à n'importe qui Gilmore, siffla-t-il en s'installant sur le siège qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Vous avez l'air fatigué, lâcha-t-il tout en l'inspectant des pieds à la tête.

_ Je rentre du travail, excusez-moi, je ne dois pas sentir très bon, se mit-elle à rougir, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver.

_ Que faites-vous ?

_ Je travaille dans un restaurant. Je suis en cuisine.

_ Depuis longtemps ?

_ J'ai commencé à 12 ans, je faisais juste le nettoyage, mais je suis montée de grade depuis, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter comme pour valoriser son emploi.

_ Il n'y a personne dans votre entourage qui soit susceptible de vous aider ?

_ Si, le professeur Dumbledore paye mon loyer.

_ Vous avez dîné ?

Pourquoi lui posait-il toutes ces questions ? Que signifiait cet interrogatoire ? Et plus largement, cette visite ?

_ Je mange tous les jours au restaurent, mis à part le week-end où le professeur Dumbledore vient parfois manger avec moi. Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose. J'ai de l'eau, du jus de fruit ou du thé…

_ De l'eau ça sera parfait.

_ Vous… vouliez quelque chose, se hasarda-t-elle enfin, tout en lui tournant le dos pour préparer deux verres.

_ Non, je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

Elle resta figée un instant : « venu prendre de ses nouvelles »… Elle allait mourir ? Dumbledore le savait, il savait tout sur elle, et ne lui avait probablement rien dit ! C'était sûrement ça ! … Ressaisis-toi ma fille ! Ca ne peut pas être si grave … mais tout de même, Severus Snape chez toi, un soir de fin de semaine en simple visite de courtoisie… il y a anguille sous roche.

_ Je vais très bien, merci, répondit-elle un peu méfiante et lui tendant son verre d'eau.

_ Tenez, dit-il en sortant quelque chose de sa cape.

Il lui tendit un livre, elle le saisit, interloquée.

_ J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas déjà, je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire.

C'étaient les Contes de Beedle le Barde.

_ Non je ne l'avais pas. Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Vous avez lu celui que je vous ai offert ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

_ Oui.

_ Et vous en avez pensé quoi ?

_ Il était … intéressant, plutôt triste comme histoire.

_ Je ne trouve pas, il aura eu la chance de passer au moins quelques jours avec la femme qu'il aime. Que ça ait été réel ou pas, pour lui c'était vrai, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Mais il passe ses derniers jours à la regretter. Ne vaut-il pas mieux ne pas connaître ce genre de … choses, que de souffrir inutilement de ce qu'on a perdu le restant de sa vie ?

_ Ça demande réflexion, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Incrédule, elle réalisa soudain la teneur de la conversation qu'ils avaient. Si un jour elle s'était imaginée avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui, si imperméable à tout ce qui l'entoure.

_ Je pense, reprit-elle pensive, que malgré la douleur, ça peut valoir le coup. Mais je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis…, sourit-elle. Oh attendez, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Elle se dirigea vers une pile de livres, chercha un moment et en dégagea un.

_ Tenez, je vous le prête, dit-elle en lui tendant « L'amant » de Duras. Elle fait partie de mes auteurs préférés. Mais si vous voulez, j'ai d'autres livres de Matheson.

Il prit le livre et haussa un sourcil perplexe en lisant le titre de l'œuvre. Elle devina son malaise : à dire vrai, elle n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup qu'elle venait de tendre avec empressement à son professeur bien plus âge qu'elle et de sexe masculin de surcroît, un ouvrage dont le titre avait une connotation indubitablement érotique.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le prendre si vous n'en voulez pas, se ménagea-t-elle une porte de sortie, rougissante.

_ Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, lui répondit-il en posant le livre à côté de lui, elle lui sourit, prit son verre et s'assit de nouveau. Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa, ce qui amplifia les battements de cœur de la jeune sorcière et l'a mit mal à l'aise. Elle se mit à réfléchir à un nouveau sujet de conversation et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

_ Vous aimez le cinéma ?

Il la regarda interloqué, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, ou bien au contraire voyant trop bien ce qui se présagé à l'horizon. Dans le doute, il ne répondit pas, la laissant poursuivre et aviser selon.

_ Je connais de très beaux films, si un jour ça v…

Elle s'interrompit : il ne paraissait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Comme pour le livre, elle n'avait pas fait le lien tout de suite, mais il était sans doute inconvenant de proposer ça à son enseignant.

_ Pardonnez-moi, je suppose qu'un professeur et un élève ne doivent pas faire ce genre de choses ensemble. Je me demande parfois où j'ai la tête, se força-t-elle à rire.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, décidément, elle collectionnait les malaises ce soir. Il avait un don pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et par là même occasion, le peu de jugeote qu'elle possédait en son absence.

Il se leva d'un bon et elle sursauta.

_ Il faut que je parte.

Il prit le livre, posa son verre et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Merci d'être venu et… merci pour le livre, lui dit-elle soudainement tout en se levant précipitamment, si bien qu'elle faillit renverser son propre verre d'eau sur elle-même.

_ Ce n'est rien, dit-il froidement comme à son habitude, tout en passant la porte.

_ Au revoir professeur.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle resta un moment troublée par cette visite, debout derrière la porte maintenant close, ne sachant quoi penser de ce comportement pour le moins étrange. Qui était cet homme qui venait de franchir cette porte ? Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Dumbledore lui avait certainement demandé d'aller la visiter pour s'assurer par son intermédiaire que tout allait bien pour elle. Elle retourna cette soirée dans sa tête toute la nuit, si bien que lorsque l'aurore pointa, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Sa journée de travail s'annonçait des plus pénibles.

Après avoir quitter cette ridicule « demeure », il prit le temps de s'arrêter quelques minutes dans une petite ruelle voisine, où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé dans ses réflexions. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était presque surprit à apprécier converser avec un autre être humain. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il en avait quasi perdu le goût et le désir. Mais ce laps de temps passé avec cette gamine avait fait renaitre en lui ce sentiment d'exister en dehors de toutes ses responsabilités, comme un interlude apaisant dans ces ténèbres emplies de solitude, qui faisaient sa vie. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'elle s'empresse de tout rompre avec ses stupides questions ? À cette idée, il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, tout en secouant la tête et en poussant un profond soupir. Ce bref interview, il fallait l'admettre, avait pour le moins perturbé ses habitudes et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir jurer qu'il ne retenterait pas l'expérience à l'avenir. C'était certainement cela qui le perturbait à ce point, en quittant le bureau du Directeur, il était loin de s'attendre à ce que cette petite visite se retourne aussi contre lui. Après tout, celle-ci n'avait pour but, qu'une sordide manipulation afin de faire entendre raison à ce semblent de divinité et non pas de le faire se sentir proche d'elle. D'accord, il devait faire en sorte qu'elle se sente en confiance et pour cela lui faire croire qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux, ce qui impliqué être proche d'elle. Mais en aucun cas ce que comprenait sa mission ne devait le toucher de près ou de loin, il devait rester imperméable, comme il avait toujours su le faire. Alors pourquoi cette fois, ceci venait sur le tapie ? Cela n'avait jamais été remis en question auparavant. Pourquoi cette mission serait-elle différente des autres ? Une part de lui savait que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus et ça le rendait fou de rage.

D'un mouvement brusque, il fit voler sa cape autour de lui et transplana dans ses appartements de Poudlard, trop préoccupé pour faire un plus long voyage.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ces petites visites étaient devenues coutumières et presque naturelles. Evidemment, lorsqu'il était venu pour la deuxième fois, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il pleuve des grenouilles le lendemain. Néanmoins, elle se réjouissait de cette habitude quasi rituelle qu'il avait instaurée, au point que Kaya savait exactement quel jour et à quelle heure elle devait s'attendre à entendre frapper à la porte. Ces jours-là, elle préparait deux verres sur son bureau et attendait patiemment son arrivée, assise sur son lit avec un roman. Il était toujours ponctuel et ne semblait pas troublé de ce qu'elle avait pris la mesure de ces rendez-vous tacites.

Quand il partait, il ne lui disait jamais qu'il reviendrait. C'était comme s'il considérait leurs entrevues comme une mauvaise manie qu'il fallait perdre. Kaya s'était d'ailleurs surprise à se comparer à plusieurs reprises, à un vieux mégot consumé. Pourtant, chaque semaine, il venait frapper de nouveau à sa porte.

Elle n'était pas la seule à s'être faite la remarque. Chaque semaine, il se demandait ce qu'il venait faire chez cette gamine et du moment où il franchissait le seuil de sa porte, il se promettait de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pas de l'y mener avec l'automaticité d'un boomerang. Qu'il ne parvienne pas à se tenir à ses résolutions était chose extrêmement rare, suffisamment rare pour que, dans le cas de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond, il envisage le fait qu'on ait pu lui lancer un sortilège. Dire qu'il n'était pas connu pour ses sourires à Poudlard était un euphémisme, mais depuis le début de l'été, même lui devait s'avouer qu'il était heureux pour eux que le château n'abrite plus un seul élève ! Malgré tout, il continuait à lui rendre visite en espérant chaque fois, mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il se passait.

Kaya, de son côté, ne se posait pas autant de questions, elle ne s'en posait jamais, ou presque. Elle avait appris à prendre les choses comme elles venaient, même si elle se rendait compte que le comportement de son professeur n'avait rien de « normal », elle s'était faite à ces visites, au point qui lui arrivait parfois de redouter qu'il ne vienne pas. Elle se disait qu'un jour cela finirait par arriver, qu'il faudrait s'y préparer parce qu'il était comme ça avec elle : imprévisible, tantôt calme et agréable, tantôt froid et distant, ce qu'il était envers tout le monde en général, mis à part peut-être Dumbledore. Mais son instinct, qui la trompait rarement, lui disait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi : acerbe et détestable. Un intime de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais, et dans son cas, elle aurait juré qu'il dissimulait sous tant de noirceur, un chagrin et une douleur immense.

Cela étant, même si leurs conversations n'allaient jamais bien loin, elle était curieuse de savoir où tout cela les emmènerait. Dumbledore n'était pas passé depuis la première visite de Snape et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas vu juste en supposant que le vieux sorcier avait pu déléguer cette « tâche » à son subalterne.

Ce jour-là, elle attendait patiemment son arrivée en lisant sur son lit, comme à chaque fois, avec en fond un peu de musique. On frappa à la porte. Elle ferma son livre, se leva et ouvrit à son visiteur. Sans dire un mot, il entra. Elle n'en fut pas offusquée outre mesure, il avait toujours agi ainsi. En l'absence de conversation, la seule chose qu'on entendait était un piano qui annonçait l'introduction de _Last to Know_ de Three Days Grace. Il s'assit en silence, elle fit de même. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, à écouter la musique.

_ Ce que vous écoutez est plutôt violent… et triste, dit-il tout d'un coup.

_ Ça me fait du bien, l'éclaira-t-elle. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour extérioriser ce que j'ai en moi… Enfin, … sans faire de mal aux autres.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Toute ma colère et … ma peine, lui répondit-elle sans jamais le regarder.

Lui la fixait, elle le savait, elle sentait son regard pesant.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-elle.

_ Ça ira merci… (Après un long moment de silence.) J'ai fini le livre que vous m'aviez prêté.

_ Le Duras ? Vous avez aimé ? lui demanda-t-elle, comme si elle s'attendait à une réponse négative.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de lire ce genre d'ouvrages, mais … il est très bien écrit.

Il restait évasif. Elle ne s'attendait pas à davantage compte tenu du dit bouquin.

_ Oui, elle écrit magnifiquement bien. Et l'histoire ? chercha-t-elle à savoir.

Il parut mal à l'aise.

_ Troublante … J'ai trouvé un peu gênant cette histoire entre cette gamine et cet homme de 32 ans.

_ J'ai l'intime conviction que l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

_ Vous vous mettez à croire en l'amour Gilmore ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'hormones ?

_ Et les hormones ne sont pas regardantes, lui sourit-elle.

Quand elle souriait, il avait l'impression d'avoir une enfant innocente en face de lui. Il aimait la voir sourire ainsi, même si parfois sa naïveté lui tapait sur les nerfs.

La musique changea pour passer à U-Turn de Aaron. En entendant les paroles l'homme au visage dur et au regard froid, s'assombrit. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, se crispèrent. Il semblait avoir mal, l'espace d'un instant, il laissa la jeune fille voir sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Elle le regardait sans rien dire, il semblait ne plus être avec elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la chanson devait lui rappeler un souvenir douloureux… elle se remémora leur conversation concernant le livre qu'elle lui avait acheté quelques temps auparavant… pire qu'un souvenir triste, il s'agissait peut-être même d'un souvenir heureux... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. Quand la chanson fut terminée, il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver sa superbe et ce fameux air que Kaya se plaisait à qualifier de « Monsieur, je suis au-dessus de tout, rien ne me touche ». Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle le dévisageait, qu'elle semblait inquiète pour lui… Intolérable ! Les billes noires se glacèrent. Elle avait vu naître sur son visage, ce que nul ne devait découvrir en lui. Elle coupa la musique et entreprit de lui changer les idées comme si de rien n'était avant que la bombe n'explose.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle avait vu. Il se leva brusquement et la foudroya du regard.

_ Si vous parlez à qui que ce soit de ce qui vient de se passer, je vous le ferai payer très cher Miss Gilmore , j'espère avoir était clair ! cracha-t-il.

_ Je n'ai rien vu dont vous pourriez avoir honte, Monsieur. De plus vous savez que je ne parle à personne et de toute façon je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, … et il n'y a rien à dire.

Les yeux d'onyx vrillaient toujours les siens, irrités.

_ Je ne suis pas de ceux ou celles qui se servent des… égarements des autres pour les combattre.

Elle tentait de trouver les mots justes et parler de faiblesses devant Severus Snape aurait relevé du suicide dans son état actuel.

_ Je pensais que vous aviez appris à me connaître un peu mieux. Et de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre vous. Si c'était le cas, j'imagine que j'ornerais déjà le dessous de vos semelles avant même d'avoir pu vous déclarer la guerre, sourit-elle.

Ça l'agaçait, mais il devait avouer que ce sourire l'apaisait.

_ Je suis loin de connaître tous vos… égarements, répéta-t-il et Kaya comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe.

_ Mais vous connaissez les plus importants. Vous me connaissez bien mieux que quiconque et bien plus que je ne vous connais.

_ Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, … Je…

Il se rassit sur le lit. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu chercher ses mots. En règle générale, lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, il ne s'arrêtait de parler qu'une fois sûr que son adversaire était assommé pour un bon moment. Mais là, il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Gilmore. Je n'ai jamais laissé qu'une seule personne pénétrer dans ma vie. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe avec vous. Vous avez réussi à y entrer, sans que je vous invite et … cette proximité me dérange, je ne devrais pas me sentir si proche de vous… Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Vous êtes mon élève, ce genre de comportements est inconvenant.

Derrière les agressions verbales en demi-teintes, il était inutile de lui préciser de quels comportements il parlait, Kaya savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas des siens.

_ Vous me perturbez Gilmore et j'ai une sainte horreur de ça ! s'écria-t-il. Je devrais partir, là maintenant,… mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

Elle le regardait, bouche bée, ne sachant que dire.

_ Tout cela vient peut-être du fait que je ne sois pas tout à fait une élève comme les autres, se décida-t-elle finalement à faire un bout de chemin. Peut-être que je vous mets… comment dire… en confiance parce que…

_ Je n'ai confiance en personne ! la rabroua-t-il brusquement.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant passer la tempête qu'elle venait de déclencher.

_ Vous, avec vos étranges pouvoirs et vos déclarations de petite fille, que m'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il soudain, une lueur démente dans le regard.

_ Non, non je n'ai rien fait, répondit-elle paniquée. Je suis désolée. Je suis allée trop loin, je n'aurai pas dû.

_ Quand je passe du temps avec vous, j'ai l'impression de revivre des moments que je passais avec Elle, avant que…

Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et ne put contenir un tremblement rageur.

_ Ca recommence…, soupira-t-il.

_ Vous pouvez toujours vous confier à moi, j'ai l'impression que vous en avez besoin, et effacer ma mémoire par la suite si cela peut vous réconforter, tenta-t-elle prudemment.

Il leva la tête et la jaugea, entre mépris et incrédulité.

_ Ne dites pas de bêtises ! pesta-t-il.

Il s'avait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les propos de son élève. Il avait prit l'habitude de venir la voir, de parler de tout et de rien avec elle et petit à petit l'envie, voir même le besoin de se confier à la seule personne qui l'écoutait avait pointé le bout de son nez. Le fait qu'elle ait réussi à le percer à jour aussi facilement l'hérita au plus haut point.

Elle s'assit un peu plus en retrait sur le lit et ne prononça plus un mot. Il fixa un point du mur, face à lui un long moment.

_ Vous teniez beaucoup à cette personne…

Ce n'était certes pas une question, mais elle interpréta le bref et lourd soupir qu'il poussa, comme une réponse éloquente, un « tu es loin du compte », qui lui déchira le cœur. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, à son expression tellement… il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça : une femme qu'il avait aimée – elle lança une œillade douloureuse vers le visage aux traits tirés – et qu'il aimait sûrement encore.

Elle avala le boulet coincé dans sa gorge et fit face au mur à son tour. Elle essayait de retracer les évènements : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment la joie qui remuait son estomac à l'approche de ses visites avait-elle pu se transformer en cette boule de plomb qui lui tordait insupportablement les tripes ?

_ Vous… je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir la bêtise de penser vous comparer… il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser, marmonna-t-il d'une voix basse mais sauvage.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment les choses avaient pu évoluer de cette façon. Elle avait compris bien avant qu'il le précise qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur… il n'y avait qu'à le voir en parler. Sa gorge était tellement contractée qu'elle ne laissait plus passer qu'un mince filet d'oxygène. Elle reprit une inspiration tremblante et tâcha de répondre d'une voix assurée.

_ Je n'en ai pas la prétention. Je voulais juste vous aider.

_ M'aider ? répéta-t-il moqueur.

Sa voix avait changé, il était en train de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de lui laisser entrevoir.

_ Vous êtes bien vaniteuse Gilmore, si vous pensez pouvoir aider qui que ce soit, alors que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous aider vous-même, ironisa-t-il en lançant un regard alentour pour appuyer ses propos. Ne vous méprenez pas Gilmore, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! lâcha-t-il méprisant, mais sentant à la fois qu'il ne faisait pas que s'adresser à elle, mais aussi à lui-même. Essayant désespérément de se convaincre qu'il n'avait, en effet, pas besoin de cette fillette.

Depuis longtemps, Kaya avait appris à encaisser les remarques acerbes de son professeur, parfois même à en faire fi avec le sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher deux larmes de venir s'écraser sur le dos de ses mains… Il était méchant, volontairement blessant… Après tout, elle ne lui avait rien demandé. C'était lui qui avait pris ce pli de venir chez elle et qui avait commencé à se dévoiler peu à peu. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à elle sous prétexte qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses révélations, de la faire souffrir éhontément alors qu'il avait parfaitement connaissance des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. C'était injuste ! Ce qu'il lui avait laissé entendre était déjà suffisamment dur à encaisser pour qu'il se permette en plus de s'acharner sur elle. Sa peine se mua petit à petit en une colère sourde et un vent léger se leva dans la pièce. La respiration de la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus audible alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser son emportement. Elle se leva et alla se placer près de la porte, une main sur la poignée, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Partez, s'il vous plait, lui demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de garder son calme.

Entre les sillons brillants qu'il aperçut sur les joues baissées, il se surprit à penser à son sourire. Mais même pris de remords, Severus Snape n'était pas homme à se répandre en excuses.

Il ne bougea pas, cherchant du regard l'origine de la brise qui agitait les pages des livres dans la pièce, pris d'un pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque son élève leva sur lui des yeux plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette surprenante apparition. Ses cheveux s'obscurcissaient à mesure que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Il cligna les yeux quand il aperçut quelques étincelles parcourir les extrémités de ses doigts. Figé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il ne cilla pourtant pas. Cette fille avait bel et bien des dons hors du commun.

_ Sortez ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle.

Aucune réaction.

Après le mal qu'il venait de lui faire, il n'avait aucun droit de lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Instinctivement, elle leva son bras gauche dans sa direction et vit Snape, l'air incrédule, se mettre sur ses pieds. Il avança de quelques pas vers elle sans comprendre ce qui se passait. La main de la jeune fille claqua formidablement sur la joue de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il vacilla c'était comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il porta une main à sa joue chaude et rougie par l'impact… brûlante même… un véritable brasier s'était allumé en lui alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer. Il lança de furtifs regards à ses mains. Elle perçut dans son regard l'étincelle caractéristique de la panique qui s'était emparée de lui.

_ Si vous ne partez pas sur le champ, tout ce qui va rester de vous sera un petit tas de cendres, lui dit-elle d'une voix calme à glacer le sang.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ses pieds le guidèrent vers l'extérieur sans qu'il puisse y opposer sa propre volonté. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer un dernier regard dans la pièce exigüe, le panneau de bois s'était violemment refermé dans son dos.

Suite à cette soirée elle n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de lui et évita soigneusement de repenser à tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Il l'avait faite refaire surface, cette chose en elle qu'elle refusait d'être… et penser à lui, c'était penser à elle cette personne, LA personne qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais. Elle ne voulait plus de tout ça, elle en avait assez de souffrir.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas, qu'une personne à l'allure si innocente puisse à ce point se transformer en une chose si… inhumaine. Cet être, qu'il avait eu en face de lui l'avait déstabilisé et l'avait effrayé, comme seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même savait le faire. Par Merlin ! Sur l'effet de la surprise, il n'avait pas su se contrôler et lui avait laissé entre voir sa frayeur. Une élève… Comment avait-il pu se laisser dépasser à ce point ? En l'espace d'une soirée, il venait de perdre ce qu'il avait mit des années à construire… Sa précieuse réputation d'homme inébranlable venait d'exploser en mille morceaux devant les yeux de cette… Il ne trouvait même plus de mot pour la qualifier. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné d'assister à un spectacle pareil.

N'est en moins, une chose était certaine, la rentrée approchant, il allait devoir lui faire face et ne plus rien laisser paraître devant elle. Cette approche avait été une erreur de sa part. Il s'y prendrait différemment à l'avenir. Les rapports humains n'avaient jamais été son fort de toute façon et cela lui était bien égale, il ne ressentait aucunement le besoin d'un contacte quelconque avec qui que ce soit…

Il poussa un profond soupir, tout en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil, face au feu de cheminer, dans sa chambre aux couleurs vert et argent.

« Enfin ça c'était avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans ma vie…, se dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, las de tous ces changements qu'elle lui imposait, sans même s'en rendre compte. »

Il se frotta le visage, comme pour se réveiller et se sortir toutes ces pensées de la tête et entreprit de fixer les flammes, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil se fasse sentir.

Au cours de la fin des vacances, Kaya reçut ses résultats des BUSE :

_«__BREVET UNIVERSEL _

_DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_s'il obtient l'une des s'il obtient l'une_

_notes suivantes : des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Kaya Gilmore a obtenu :_

_Astronomie E_

_Botanique_ _ O_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal_ _O_

_Histoire de la magie O_

_Métamorphose E_

_Potions O_

_Sortilèges O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques O_

_Divination A »_

Ainsi que des nouvelles d'Olivier. Il avait eut ses ASPIC, tout comme Percey et était sélectionné pour jouer dans l'équipe du club de Flaquemare. Après avoir lu la lettre de son meilleur ami, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle appréhendait déjà cette rentrée du fait qu'il ne soit pas là, mais après les événements de cet été, elle ne savait vraiment pas s'il était judicieux de remettre les pieds au château.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXÈME ANNÉE

**1**

**L'événement de l'année**

Cette nouvelle année commença sous la pluie. Tous les élèves étaient trempés et pour couronner le tout Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, s'amusait à lancer des ballons rouges pleins d'eau sur les jeunes gens.

_ PEEVES ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. Peeves, descends IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Elle venait de sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle glissa sur le sol humide et se rattrapa au cou d'Hermione Granger, une quatrième année, bien connu pour faire partie des Gryffondor les plus doués de l'école.

_ Aïe … Désolée, Miss Granger…

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, professeur !

_ Peeves, descends TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle redressa son chapeau et lança à Peeves un regard noir.

_ Je ne fais rien de mal, professeur ! dit-il en jetant une nouvelle bombe sur un groupe de filles qui se réfugièrent en hurlant dans la Grande Salle.

_ Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ? Petits morveux ! Ha ! Ha ! ricana-t-il en lançant une autre bombe sur les deuxième année qui venaient d'arriver.

_ Je vais appeler le directeur ! Je te préviens, Peeves !

Celui-ci lui tira la langue, jeta en l'air la dernière de ses bombes à eau et fila dans l'escalier de marbre en glapissant comme un fou.

_ Bon, allons-y, maintenant ! dit le professeur McGonagall. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

Kaya suivit le groupe d'élèves. La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Les quatre tables des maisons étaient fidèles au poste ainsi que celle des professeurs, où le professeur Flitwick était assis à côté du professeur Chourave, qui bavardait avec le professeur Sinistra. De l'autre côté on pouvait voir le professeur Snape, à côté de qui il y avait une chaise vide, certainement celle du professeur McGonagall. Au centre de la table siégeait le professeur Dumbledore qui avait joint ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et contemplait le plafond, perdu dans ses penses. Hagrid devait être avec les premières années et le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se faisait désirer. Kaya s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, où elle fut rejointe par Célia et Médéa. Elle n'avait pas revu le professeur Snape depuis leur dispute pendant les vacances. Du moment où elle était entrée, il n'avait cessé de la regarder de ses yeux pénétrants, mais de son côté elle s'astreignait à faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le professeur McGonagall et les nouveaux venus trempés jusqu'à l'os, l'un d'eux avait sur le dos le manteau en peau de taupe d'Hagrid, il était tellement grand pour lui qu'il dépassait tout juste du col, ce qui fit gentiment rire la jeune sorcière, attendrie par cette vision.

Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça le Choixpeau, qui se mit à chanter :

« _Voici un peu plus de mille ans_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,_

_Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre coeur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison ! »_

Lorsqu'il eut fini tout le monde applaudit. Le professeur de métamorphose déroula un grand parchemin.

_ Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley, Stewart !

Le jeune garçon prit le chapeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit.

_ Serdaigle ! cria le Choixpeau.

_ Baddock, Malcolm !

_ Serpentard !

Fred et George sifflèrent Baddock lorsqu'il s'assit à la table.

_ Branstone, Eleanor !

_ Poufsouffle !

_ Cauldwell, Owen !

_ Poufsouffle !

_ Crivey, Dennis !

Le petit Dennis enfoui dans le manteau de fourrure s'avança en se prenant les pieds dedans.

_ Gryffondor !

Le garçon accourut auprès de Colin, un Gryffon de troisième année, qui semblait être son grand frère. Le choixpeau continua la répartition.

_ Madley, Laura !

_ Poufsouffle !

_ McDonald, Natalie !

_ Gryffondor !

_ Pritchard, Graham !

_ Serpentard !

_ Quirke, Orla !

_ Serdaigle !

_ Whitby, Kevin !

_ Poufsouffle !

La Répartition était terminée, le professeur McGonagall prit le Choixpeau et le tabouret et s'assit à côté du professeur Snape, qui observait inlassablement Kaya. Le directeur s'était levé, toujours souriant, il ouvrit les bras pour souhaiter bienvenue à tous les élèves.

_ Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent et les élèves se jetèrent dessus.

Kaya se surprit à penser à son frère adoptif, elle était un peu triste de ne plus voir Oli'. Rien qu'à cette pensée, sa gorge se resserra. Elle sentait toujours le regard froid du professeur de potions sur elle, ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Pour se forcer à ne plus y penser, elle écouta le récit des aventures de ses amies durant tout le repas.

À la fin de celui-ci Albus Dumbledore se releva, mettant fin aux bavardages.

_ Et voilà ! dit-il. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Je voudrais également vous rappeler que comme toujours la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année, cela est dû à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés, J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard ….

Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Un éclair l'illumina, il retira son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs. Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore, lui serra la main, s'assit et commença à manger.

_ Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore. Le professeur Maugrey.

Seul Le directeur et Hagrid applaudirent, le reste de l'auditoire restant figé par cette entrée des plus inquiétante. Les cours de défense s'annonçaient, cette année encore, particulièrement intéressants.

_ Comme je m'apprêtais à vous dire, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

_ VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred Weasley.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire.

_ Non je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar …

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

_ Heu … c'est vrai…, dit-il. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de … Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités – jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi. Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et des sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les Responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions. Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs- c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus – seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là, dit-il en haussant la voix pour qu'on l'entende par-dessus les exclamations scandalisées, il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial. Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Drumstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il – ou elle – aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Il se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey. Tout le monde obéit et prit le chemin de sa salle commune, sauf les jumeaux qui étaient furieux de ne pas pouvoir se présenter au championnat.

Le lendemain matin, Kaya entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et son emploi du temps. Les quarte directeurs de maisons étaient présents, Kaya ignora royalement le professeur Snape tout en se dirigeant vers le professeur McGonagall qui, comme à l'accoutumée, accueillit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

_ Miss Gilmore, cette année vous devez choisir dans quelles matières vous souhaitez poursuivre vos études. Vous avez le choix entre toutes, étant donné vos résultats.

_ Je pensais poursuivre sortilèges, défense contre les forces du Mal, métamorphose, botanique, potion, histoire de la magie et soins aux créatures magiques.

Le professeur McGonagall lui sourit et lui donna un rouleau de parchemin.

_ Je suis très heureuse de vous compter à nouveau parmi mes élèves, Miss Gilmore.

_ Merci. J'aime beaucoup votre matière. Et vous êtes un excellent professeur. Je n'aurai pas pu faire autrement.

Alors que Kaya prenait son petit déjeuner en inspectant son emploi du temps, le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers elle et lui demanda de le suivre.

_ Assieds-toi, lui dit-il tout en passant de l'autre côté de son bureau. Tu sais peut-être pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

_ Non, je ne vois pas, lui répondit-elle un peu troublée d'être si tôt convoquée dans le bureau directorial.

_ Le professeur Snape m'a parlé d'un petit incident qu'il se serait passé entre vous cet été.

Elle ne répondit rien mais continua à le regarder dans les yeux, sentant que la conversation n'allait pas tourner en sa faveur.

_ Kaya, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Tu peux mettre la vie des gens qui t'entourent en grand danger. D'autant plus que nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de tes pouvoirs.

_ Je suis désolée professeur.

_ Je suis sûr que tu l'es, mais je veux que trois soirs par semaines tu t'entraines pour les prendre en mains et ceci prend effet dès ce soir, après le diner. Tu attendras dans la Grande Salle qu'on vienne te chercher.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-elle, excédée qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis.

_ Tu peux retourner dans la Grande Salle.

Elle sortit du bureau et alla directement dans son dortoir chercher ses affaires pour le premier cours de la journée.

L'après-midi, les sixième année avait leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, avec leur nouveau professeur, qu'ils espéraient aussi bon que Lupin. Le professeur Maugrey Fol'œil dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant, voire de dérangent. Cela aurait pu provenir de son œil, mais pas exclusivement. Sa présence mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pour introduire l'année, il avait décidé de faire son cours sur les Détraqueurs.

_ Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparait. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble - des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Ils se nourrissent des émotions humaines positives ; une grande foule est pour eux un festin. Ils privent un sorcier de ses pouvoirs s'ils restent trop longtemps en sa présence. Ils sont les gardes de la prison d'Azkaban et en font un endroit horrible. Il existe des moyens de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, en particulier le sortilège du Patronus. Le souffle d'un Détraqueur est rauque et il semble vouloir aspirer autre chose que l'air d'une pièce où il se trouve. Ses mains sont luisantes, grisâtres, visqueuses et couverte de croûtes. Il dégage de la froideur. La dernière arme du Détraqueur est la pire ; elle s'appelle le Baiser du Détraqueur. Le Détraqueur enlève sa cagoule, referme sa mâchoire sur les lèvres de sa victime et aspire son âme, le laissant comme une "coquille vide", vivant mais complètement et irrémédiablement "parti".

Cette première heure de défense laissa une grande impression, surtout d'effroi. Kaya retrouva bien, dans la description de Fol'œil, la créature qu'elle avait contemplé le soir où Snape l'avait amené dans le bureau de Dumbledore et apprit enfin la vérité sur ses origines.

À la fin du diner, Kaya resta assise alors que tous les autres montaient dans leur salle commune. Quand la Grande Salle fut quasiment vide, elle put voir Dumbledore s'avancer vers elle en compagnie du professeur Snape. Elle se leva d'un bon. Quand ils arrivèrent à côté d'elle, elle foudroya le directeur du regard.

_ Pourquoi lui ? demanda-t-elle énervée.

_ Parce que je suis très occupé cette année avec le championnat et aussi parce que le professeur Snape est la seule autre personne à être au courant pour toi, **s**ans parler du fait qu'il a une facilité déconcertante pour te faire sortir de tes gons et te faire utiliser tes pouvoirs, lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

_ Cela ne me réjouit pas plus que vous Miss Gilmore, lança l'homme au regard glacé.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ? Vous auriez pu décliner l'offre, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

_ Je vois que les leçons commencent bien, s'interposa le directeur en souriant. Bon je vais vous laisser maintenant. Bonne soirée.

« Bonne soirée ! Tu parles, pensa Kaya hors d'elle. »

_ Suivez-moi, Gilmore, dit sèchement Snape.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle obéit sans rien dire. Ils montèrent au septième étage et prirent le couloir de gauche. Kaya n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter dans cette partie du château. Ils passèrent devant une immense tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet, qui tentait d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse, quand Snape fit demi-tour. Kaya s'arrêta net. Puis il revint vers elle.

« Mais que fait-il ? se demanda-t-elle. »

Il faisait les cents pas, passant trois fois devant la tapisserie, sous le regard interloqué de son élève, qui ne bougeait pas. Puis une porte apparut sur le mur qui était jusque-là entièrement vide. Kaya était bouche bée, elle était loin de s'imaginer que l'école avait des pièces secrètes, autre que la chambre des secrets. Snape ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Kaya.

_ Bougez-vous Gilmore. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle, où les murs étaient recouverts de grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres en tous genres, le sol était protégé de tapis de gym, certainement pour amortir les éventuelles chutes. Au centre de celle-ci il y avait plusieurs mannequins, tenus debout par un pied en bois.

_ Commençons. Je veux que vous attaquiez l'un de ces mannequins.

_ Mais je ne sais pas comment !

_ Vous le faites exprès ! s'écria-t-il. Repensez à quelque chose qui vous a mis extrêmement en colère !

Elle se mit à sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? hurla-t-il.

_ Ça paraît très simple pour vous en tout cas, rigola-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers l'un des mannequins. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour se souvenir de ce qui l'avait mise hors d'elle la dernière fois. Elle repensa à cet été, à ses visites qu'elle aimait tant jusqu'au jour où … Un léger vent se leva, qui fit voler ses cheveux, qui fonçaient à vue d'œil, puis il se fit de plus en plus fort. Elle se trouvait à présent au cœur d'une petite tornade, ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs, des étincelles jaillissaient de ses doigts tendus. Elle leva sa main droite en direction du mannequin et un éclair la lia à lui. Des flammes apparurent sur celui-ci. Elle baissa son bras et poussa un cri aussi strident que celui d'un aigle, qui obligea Snape à se protéger les oreilles de ses deux mains. Puis elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, exténuée. Le vent s'arrêta, ses cheveux et ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs originelles. Snape sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le mannequin et lança un sortilège d'extinction pour éteindre le feu.

_ Relevez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle se remit péniblement sur ses jambes. Elle semblait très affaiblie.

_ Recommencez !

Elle fixa de nouveau l'un des mannequins, se concentra, mais cette fois-ci rien ne se produisit.

_ Alors ? Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais passer ma nuit ici ? grogna-t-il.

_ Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle tout doucement.

_ Arrêtez de vous plaindre !

Elle le fusilla du regard, elle tremblait. Ses cheveux se foncèrent et se remirent à voler légèrement, ses yeux redevinrent noirs. Elle retomba un genou à terre, mais ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle plissa les yeux et Snape traversa la pièce, pour venir s'écraser contre l'une des bibliothèques. Il glissa sur le sol inconscient. Kaya se calma, s'appuya à quatre pâtes sur les matelas et s'effondra finalement, évanouie. Quand elle revint à elle, elle leva la tête et s'aperçut que Snape n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'efforça de ramper vers lui. Quand elle l'eut atteint, elle le saisit par le col de sa cape et le secoua pour le réveiller, voyant que cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté, elle le gifla du peu de force qui lui restait, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait peur qu'il soit dans le coma, sa respiration et les battements de son cœur lui indiquant qu'il était en vie. Elle s'adossa contre la bibliothèque et le prit dans ses bras. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui soutenir la tête. Quand elle eut posé celle-ci dans le creux de son bras, elle regarda sa main tachée de sang.

« Mon Dieu ! Non ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher quelqu'un mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul ici, d'ailleurs quelle explication aurait-elle pu donner ? Elle serra la tête de son professeur contre sa poitrine, caressant son visage de sa main gauche. Les larmes coulant sans relâche le long de ses joues.

_ Arrêtez de pleurnicher, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle se mit à rire, soulagée de voir qu'il était revenu à lui.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur, lui dit-elle pleine de tendresse.

Quand il eut retrouvé suffisamment de force, il se dégagea de son étreinte.

_ N'allez pas si vite, vous êtes blessé et vous perdez du sang.

_ Vous ne sembliez pas vous inquiéter autant pour moi quand vous m'avez projeté contre le mur, lança-t-il en se passant la main derrière la tête.

_ Ah ah, très drôle, sortit-elle. Vous êtes là pour m'apprendre à me contrôler il me semble.

_ En effet. Je ne suis donc pas votre punching-ball, lui dit-il en la regardant froidement.

_ Je suis désolée professeur. J'aurais dû rediriger cette attaque contre l'un des mannequins, mais je … Je n'étais plus moi-même et …

_ Arrêtez de vous chercher des excuses, Gilmore.

Ils restèrent assis, l'un à côté de l'autre un bon moment, dans le silence. Un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant, mais plutôt relaxant. D'un coup elle se leva, quand elle s'en sentit le courage et elle commença à avancer vers la porte.

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Je vais me coucher.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir partir comme ça, sans m'en informer ?

_ Je serai bien restée toute la nuit ici avec vous, mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'en avez aucune envie, lui sourit-elle. Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, vous n'avez jamais eu besoin d'aide de personne, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Elle s'éloigna.

_ Gilmore !

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je ne parlerai de tout cela à personne…

Puis elle sortit, refermant la porte sur le professeur de potions.

Quand elle regagna sa chambre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir. Sa journée s'annonçait déjà dure, par le manque de sommeil.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette école, elle ne fut pas la première levée, ni même la première à entrer dans la Grande Salle. En effet, tout le monde avait déjà fini de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se sentait en retard, elle avait horreur de ça. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait encore une heure devant elle, mais ce chamboulement soudain dans son petit train-train habituel la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se jeta sur une tasse de café et des tartines, qu'elle engloutit en quelques minutes et remonta dans son dortoir en deux temps trois mouvements, pour récupérer ses affaires et son emploi du temps. Elle le consulta en sortant de sa salle commune et se figea sur place quand elle constata que son premier cours de la journée n'était autre que celui de potion. Elle courut jusqu'aux cachots et arriva en même temps que le reste de la classe. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, sortit ses affaires et leva les yeux vers le bureau du professeur Snape en s'asseyant. Quand il vit les yeux bleus se poser sur lui, il détourna le regard et passa l'heure à esquiver Kaya. Il lui sembla que cette année n'allait pas être plus simple entre eux, que la précédente. Le comportement de cet homme commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. N'était-il pas capable d'être constant ? De la haïr pour de bon ou de … ? Son raisonnement lui parut tellement stupide. La raison de son attitude à son égard était claire. Il la méprisait, il le lui avait d'ailleurs déjà dit. Mais les obligations qu'il avait envers Dumbledore, le forçaient à se modérer et à prendre son mal en patience. Ses visites cet été devaient surement cacher quelque chose, il n'était certainement pas venu par intérêt pour elle, mais à la demande du directeur, comme cela devait être aussi le cas pour toutes les fois où il s'était occupé d'elle.

Dans l'après-midi, elle retourna au premier, pour son cours d'histoire de la magie. Cette année, ils allaient entamer le vingtième siècle, et la naissance de Tom Jedusor, connu plus tard sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Quand le professeur Binns évoqua la naissance en 1911 de Joscelind Wadcock, célèbre poursuiveuse de Club de Flaquemare, le cœur de Kaya manqua un battement en pensant à Olivier. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer…


End file.
